A piece of advice
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: A modern Magi High school AU, with a very unnusual couple. Ja'far may seen out of character, but it's for a purpose. Chapter Twenty is up, and so is more love/ insanity :) Please Review after reading
1. Chapter 1

A High school/ Magi AU.

Chapter one: Meeting the idiot king's best 'friend'.

Sharrkan was in the library, not volunteeringly, mind you. He sighed as he paused from reading his oh-so dull book for the upteemth time. He looked around, only to see every other student reading. Well, almost every student. Much to Sharrkan's suprise, a certain fellow silver-haired student was refraining himself from reading too. Instead it seemed that Ja'far was oggling at their class 'king' Sinbad.

'It isn't like Ja'far to slack on his studies. Maybe he and Sinbad has gotten into another argument. But Ja'far doesn't seem remotely angry at all.' Before Sharrkan could wonder some more about the subject, he felt someone laying his hand on Sharrkan's shoulder. ''Stop staring, Ja'far is bound to noticed.'' His friend Masrur said in a hushed voice.

Just as he had said it, Ja'far was looked at them, blushed, and then returned his attention to his book. ''What is going on? What did the idiot 'king' do this time?'' Sharrkan whispered. ''You can't get a clue, can you?'' Masrur deadpanned. ''What do you mean by that?'' Sharrkan exclaimed, gaining the attention from everyone. His teacher coughed, before Sharrkan grinned sheepishly. ''Sorry. I really got caught up in the story.'' he lied, before everyone rolled their eyes, and started reading again.

''Seriously, what do you mean by that?'' Sharrkan whispered. ''We'll discuss it later okay.'' Masrur said. Sharrkan rolled his eyes, before returning his attention to his boring book. But he couldn't help to glance over to Ja'far once more.

Soon enough, the bell rang. The students gathered their stuff before heading over to the lunchroom. Sharrkan wasn't really hungry, but a break from their school work was always welcome. Before Sharrkan could even open his mouth to say something, Masrur said, ''Whatever happened there, let it go. You'll only cause more trouble for Ja'far.'' Sharrkan frowned, before he crossed his arms and said, ''You said you would tell me. If you won't, I can always go and ask Ja'far what that was about.''

''Ask Ja'far what what was about?'' Another voice asked. Masrur and Sharrkan turned, only to face Sinbad and Ja'far, the latter raising his eyebrow. ''Nothing special.'' Masrur said and Sharrkan nodded with a sheepish grin. ''Weird.'' Sinbad said with a laugh, ''Ja'far and I were going out to get some coffee. Want to tag along?'' Sinbad asked. Sharrkan noticed that Ja'far's eyes clearly dilelated, and it seemed that the silverette was even blushing again, though it was kinda faint. ''Ehr, sure, why not.'' he shrugged. Masrur nodded, to show that he would go as well.

As they left, Sharrkan and Sinbad discussed their upcoming basketball game. Masrur walked behind them, together with Ja'far. ''How are you doing?'' Masrur asked. Ja'far smiled, before he replied, ''Good. I recently started at my new job, and I really enjoy it.'' ''And... the situation?'' Masrur asked. Ja'far blushed, before he said, ''I... ehr... I'm kinda hopeless.'' Sharrkan couldn't help but eavesdrop. He knew Ja'far had an tedency to be somewhat shy and reservered, but he never thought that the silver-haired would be insecure as well. And what was it that he was hopeless at?

''It'll be alright.'' Masrur said. Ja'far grinned, before saying, ''I hope so. It'd be nice if someone would help me though, like a tutor.'' Sinbad intervered as he putted an arm over Ja'far's shoulder and asked ''You need a tutor? That would be a first. What are you struggling with?'' ''It's nothing special, Sin. Let just grab some coffee. We need to be back on time for your practice.'' Ja'far said, before heading into the coffee bar. Sinbad followed him right away.

Masrur wanted to head in already, but Sharrkan stopped him, ''What exactly is the situation?'' he asked. ''Sharrkan, let it go.'' Masrur said. ''Please. I promise I won't intervere or blurt it out. But I have to know.'' Sharrkan said. Masrur sighed, before quickly glancing over at Sinbad who was talking to the barista, probably ordering their coffee. ''Ja'far likes Sinbad.'' he said, before heading in.

'I knew that already. They are best friends.' Sharrkan thought before he headed in as well. He found Ja'far sitting a round table, four cups with steaming coffee standing on it. ''Where are the others?'' Sharrkan asked, as he sat down. ''They had to go to the bathroom. What took you so long?'' Ja'far asked. ''I was not gone any longer than Masrur.'' Sharrkan told him. ''I suppose you are right. What were you two talking about anyway? Is there something wrong?'' Ja'far asked. ''Not really, I was going to ask you the same thing. What do you need a tutor for?''

''Nothing special.'' Ja'far told him. ''Ja'far, you're smart. There isn't much you can't do. So whatever it is, it is obviously bothering you. And I know it has something to do with Sinbad. He's my friend and the best atlethe on the team, and your best friend. If anything is bothering you, it'll affect your future and his results with basketball. Please tell me, so I can help.'' Sharrkan asked. ''Sharrkan, with all due rescpect, this is none of your business.'' Ja'far told him.

''Fine, I'll just ask Sinbad then.'' Sharrkan replied. ''No, you can't.'' Ja'far nearly shrieked. ''Why not?'' Sharrkan asked, raising his eyebrow. ''Because Sin, he, ehr..'' Ja'far stammered. ''Sinbad what?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Sin doesn't know.'' Ja'far admitted, blushing slightly. ''I don't know what? What is going on?'' Sinbad asked. Neither Ja'far or Sharrkan had noticed him coming back. As Ja'far stared at him in shock, Sharrkan grinned, before saying, ''Our dearest friend Ja'far here has never tried to play basketball before. Maybe we could teach him when we have a day off.'' Sharrkan said, as he grabbed his phone out of his bag and started to text something.

''Is that true?'' Sinbad asked, as he sat down next to Ja'far. ''Yes.'' Ja'far said. ''You could have asked before. I'd love to teach you. I always figured you weren't interested.'' Sinbad told him, before taking a sip. ''I didn't want to intervere with your sceduele.'' Ja'far said, with fondness present in his eyes. ''For you, I'll always make some time.'' Sinbad replied. ''Thank you, Sin. I appreciate that a lot.'' Ja'far said, before his phone buzzed, alerting him that he recieved a text. As Sinbad started telling some random story, Ja'far checked the message he just recieved. It said, 'You owe me.' And it clearly came from Sharrkan. He made eye contact with the green eyed boy, who gave a smugged smile back. Ja'far sighed, before texting back, 'Fine, I'll come over to your home after practice and tell you.' A mere nod was his reply.

After they were done, they headed back to Sindria high, only to learn that their math teacher had fallen ill, and school hadn't been able to find a substitute yet. ''What should we do?'' Sinbad asked, as the four of them stared at the closed door from the classroom. ''We can use this time to go to the library and catch up with our homework.'' Ja'far said. ''Or we head home, to play some games?'' Sinbad opted. ''We're not ditching school, Sin. We still have English and History after this, not to mention that you've practice after that.'' Ja'far scolded. ''Fine, just let me grab my books, and I'll meet you in the library.'' Sinbad said before trailing off.

Ja'far bit his lip, before his shoulders slumped and then, he headed towards the library with rather firm steps. ''What were you and Ja'far really talking about?'' Masrur asked, referring to the coffee bar. ''Always straight to the point, eh?'' Sharrkan said, before adding, ''About nothing special yet. Ja'far promised me to tell after school.'' ''Don't intervere.'' Masrur warned, before heading to the library as well. 'How can I intervere with what I don't know?' Sharrkan thought, before he spotted Sinbad, who appeared to be sneaking away. ''Oh, no, you don't. If I'm getting roped into this, then so are you.'' Sharrkan said, before dragging the so-called king with him towards the library.

As Sharrkan dragged Sinbad towards the library, Masrur spotted Ja'far studying a magazine. ''What are you doing?'' Masrur asked, as he sat down. ''Oh, hi.'' Ja'far said, as he quickly closed the magazine. Masrur spotted the title, teen zine. 'Really?' is what his look asked. ''I was taking a test.'' Ja'far told him. ''And?'' Masrur asked, realising what subject Ja'far was talking about. ''Appearently, I am not very compatible.'' Ja'far told him. ''Those aren't real.'' Masrur said. ''I know.'' Ja'far replied, before he spotted Sharrkan dragging Sinbad towards them.

''Speak of the devil.'' Ja'far added, as Sinbad managed to squirrel out of Sharrkan's grip, and huffed before he took a seat next to Masrur. ''You got caught when you tried to sneak away, didn't you?'' Ja'far asked with a smug smile, as Sinbad sat down. ''No, I was..'' ''You were.'' Sharrkan intervered, as he sat down next to Ja'far. Sinbad only grunted as he opened his book. Ja'far smiled before he took out his notebook, preparing to learn his new rules and methods from his new work.

After an hour of studying, the four of them headed towards English, and then after that to History. After they were done with that, both Sinbad and Sharrkan headed to basketball practice. ''Are you walking your sister Morgianna home?'' Ja'far asked, as he and Masrur putted their stuff into their lockers. Masrur nodded, before he asked, ''Want to join us?'' Ja'far shook his head as he said, ''I promised to go to my house with Sharrkan, so I'll just sit basketball practice out. Maybe I can even catch up with math in that time.'' Ja'far said. ''I see. Good luck.'' Masrur said, before he noticed that Morgianna had joined them. ''Oh hi, Morgianna. Did you do well today?'' Ja'far asked. She nodded, her flaming red hair swaying with the motion.

''Good to know. Masrur is always telling us how well you are at, well, almost everything. It's impressive.'' Ja'far said, making the girl blush. ''Thanks.'' she muttered, before tugging at her brother's sleaves. ''I suppose that is your cue to go. I should head to the gymnasium as well.'' Ja'far said, before leaving the siblings. As the silbings watched Ja'far leave, Morgianna couldn't help but ask, ''Ja'far doesn't play basketball, right?'' An affirmative nod from Masrur was all the answer she recieved.

Ja'far took his sweet time, as he headed towards the gymnasium. Not many students knew that he always watched the game. Sin even figured that he wasn't interested. 'Well, not in playing.' is what Ja'far had been wanting to say when Sin had said this. But that would have just confused his best friend, or perhaps even gave him too much of a hint. Ja'far was still doubting whether he should really tell Sharrkan. He was nice, and really had spared him an awkward conversation back in the coffee place, but Sharrkan was known for his in-abillity to keep his lips sealed. 'I promised him, it wouldn't be nice to withdraw myself from that promise.' Ja'far thought. 'No time to slack off, you promised to go home with Sharrkan, so you should hurry.' Ja'far scolded himself mentally, before rushing himself towards the gymnasium.

When he did arrive, he found the team divided, so that they could play against each other. As usual, this was just a friendly practice game, and Ja'far knew that this was the last part of the training, since they always finished with a friendly game. He sat down, next to a blond haired kid, who was intensly watching the game, seemingly in awe. Ja'far chuckled, remembering that he had the same look on his face when he watched Sinbad playing his first match. The second that the match was over with, the boy checked his phone, before trailing off. Ja'far decided not to pay attention to that, he still didn't figure whether he wanted to tell Sharrkan or not! The match had been so interesting, that he had been too lost in thought to think about it.

Sharrkan shaked Sinbad's hand, as the so-called king had won fair and square, before he noticed Ja'far, who was freaking a little. Sharrkan smirked, at least he had showed up. ''Huh, what is Ja'far doing here?'' he heard Sinbad ask. ''Oh, he promised to explain something to me today. So, if you had any plans, I'm sorry to say that I already claimed him for today.'' Sharrkan said. ''Oh, I see. I'll go and see if I can get Judar to play one on one against me. Have fun studying with Ja'far, and don't overwork him with your denseness.'' Sinbad said, before running towards Judar. ''Oi! Denseness isn't even a word, you idiot king.'' Sharrkan shouted, before heading over to Ja'far. Sinbad shrugged his shoulders as he thought 'Poor Ja'far, I knew Sharrkan was an idiot, but that he doesn't even know his vocabulary.' Sinbad shuddered.

''Are you ready?'' Sharrkan asked, making Ja'far look up. He hated to admit it, but Sharrkan looked kinda cool, the way he was holding his basketball, and the way his shirt was kinda too big on him.''Uhuh.'' Ja'far dumbly nodded, still undecisive about what he should do. ''Okay, I'll go and hit the showers, and then we'll head home.'' Sharrkan said, before heading towards the showers.

As he left, Ja'far panicked a little. One person of Sharrkan's team named Hinahoho, noticed him, and sat down next to Ja'far. ''Hey, are you alright?'' he asked, noticing that the silverhaired boy had been somewhat nervous. ''I, ehr, I..'' Ja'far stammered. ''You are Sinbad's friend, right?'' Hinahoho asked. Ja'far nodded. ''Want me to get him? I am sure that he's willing to hear you out.'' Hinahoho said.

''No. It'll be fine.'' Ja'far said. Hinahoho chuckled, before he took Ja'far's hand in a firm grip. ''My name is Hinahoho. If you'd like to, feel free to talk about anything to me whenever. Unless I'm with my wife.'' he joked. ''You... you have a wife?'' Ja'far asked. ''No. I nicknamed my girlfriend, my wife. Though we'll marry one day.'' Hinahoho said. ''Oh. That's nice.'' Ja'far said. ''It sure is. I've been meaning to ask you and Sinbad something though.'' Hinahoho said. ''Oh?'' Ja'far replied as he raised his eyebrow. ''What is the deal between you two? Because I know this girl who is into Sinbad, but it also kinda seems like you two have something going on. So, are you seeing Sinbad?''

For the second time, Sharrkan spared the blushing Ja'far an answer. ''Oi, what kind of question is that, Hinahoho? If you are that interested, go and ask Sinbad yourself.'' Sharrkan said, before tugging at Ja'far arm, and dragging the silverhaired along. Hinahoho sweatdropped as the silverhaired duo left. 'Seems you found yourself a good wife.' he thought, before he headed home to his 'wife'.

''Let me go! I am perfectly capable of walking.'' Ja'far said, as he attempted to whack Sharrkan's head. ''Doesn't seem like it. You keep spacing out, and fail to answer a lot of questions. And I don't feel like keeping every car from hitting you.'' Sharrkan scolded. Ja'far turned silent for a moment. ''I didn't ask you to answer them, but I do appreciate it. Are you really that angry with me?'' he asked eventually.

Sharrkan sighed, as he stopped walking. ''No. I just thought there was more to you than what I saw today. You were downright pathethic, and the way Sinbad describes you, doesn't make you seem pathethic at all.'' Sharrkan told him. ''That's because I'm not. I was just out of it today.'' Ja'far said, as Sharrkan let him go. ''Why?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Because, I... I..'' Ja'far blushed. ''I'm not answering this one for you.'' Sharrkan threathened. ''I like Sin a lot, okay.'' Ja'far muttered. ''That's it? Weird way of showing that to your best friend. I'm through with this crap.'' Sharrkan said, but before he could walk off, Ja'far stopped him. ''I don't think you get it, but you deserve to know. I fell in love with Sin, and I really need help.''

The both of them turned silent for a moment. The silverette staring at the other, puzzeled before exclaiming, ''You have what?!''. Ja'far's eyes deadpanned as he replied, ''Everyone, including your teammate Hinahoho noticed. Are you really that dense?''. For the first time that day, it was Sharrkan that turned red, before he said, ''How was I supposed to know? It doesn't matter, earlier you mentioned that you needed help with a problem. It better not be this problem, because that is easy to solve.''

''It's not. Sinbad likes girls.'' Jafar told him, wondering whether it was really a wise idea to discuss this all with this loudmouth on the middle of the street. What if someone they knew were to walk by. What if that new guy, Judar, walked by. Surely he'd mention this all to Sin. ''So?'' Sharrkan broke his train of thoughts. ''Listen, it's really easy. You even resemble a girl, somewhat. At least a petite cute one. All you need to do is get Sinbad drunk, take him to Vegas, force him to marry you and boom, you'll be settled for the rest of your life.''

Ja'far's eyebrow twitched, as he said, ''That's a terrible advice. I could never do that to Sin.'' ''Fine, fine, be stubborn that way. I also could just tell him.'' Sharrkan said, a playful glint in his eyes. ''No, please.'' Ja'far pleaded. ''Sure.'' Sharrkan said, and Ja'far sighed in relieve, but then Sharrkan added, ''If you agree on the terms that I will be your tutor for this problem.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

**Masrur voices his opinion.**

''Eeeeh?'' Ja'far exclaimed, not believing what he just heard. As he did so, he managed to gain attention from nearly everyone out on the street. ''We ought to discuss this somewhere else.'' Sharrkan said, before hoisting Ja'far up, and dragging him like a sack of potatoes to his house. After a long and silent travel, he arrived at a rather sloppy neighbourhood. Ja'far couldn't help but notice that Sharrkan lived nearby his own apartment.

''Do you know we really live close to each other?'' he eventually asked. ''I didn't have clue, do you really live here?'' Sharrkan said. Ja'far nodded, but knew why Sharrkan had reacted that way. This particular part of town was known for it's criminal activities. ''So, you are the one shooting hoops every evening?'' Ja'far asked, as he eyed the crummy basketball field they had. ''Sort of.'' Sharrkan said, before placing Ja'far on his feet. ''We are home.'' Sharrkan yelled, as he opened the door.

They recieved no reply, and Ja'far noticed that the place was kind of dark. ''My little brother is probably still out.'' Sharrkan said, as he turned the lightswitch on, making the lights flicker. ''Would you like something to eat?'' he offered. Ja'far shook his head, the mess this place was had made him somewhat nauseous. Sharrkan shrugged as he made his way to the couch and sat down. Ja'far followed his example, before asking, ''Why do you want to be my coach?''

Sharrkan smirked, ''You need help, I offer. Either you take it or not.'' he said. ''So, there is no particular reason?'' Ja'far asked. ''Only a selfish one.'' Sharrkan replied. ''A selfish one?'' Ja'far asked. ''Admittenly, Sinbad has got a lot of admirers out there. The team is getting pretty tired by this, not to mention that it really distracts Sinbad from playing decently. We even thought of kicking him of the team, but we still sort of need him. No to mention that we don't stand a chance with the girls.'' Sharrkan explained.

''I see your point. If I were to date Sinbad, it'd be easier for you.'' Ja'far said, clearly uncomfortable with this statement. ''No. It'd be better for the team. My personal reason is far more honorable than banging some random chick.'' Sharrkan said. ''Oh?'' Ja'far asked wondering what it could be. ''My brother is a freshman, and he's really good at basketball. But when Sinbad became coach, he made the rule that prevented freshman from entering the team.'' Sharrkan explained. ''Even if I were to date him, I can't exactly change that rule.'' Ja'far said.

''No, but you can request a Junior team, in case we graduate. I tried to, but he doesn't listen to my ideas, because of my groundbreaking stupidity or so he says.'' Sharrkan explained. ''That still doens't explain why you want to be my coach. '' Ja'far said, ''You could have asked me that as a friend.'' Sharrkan smiled as he said ''I told you, you needed help, so I offered. It's a small price to pay to be with your beloved. Otherwise, I could always tell him, and see what happens than, but I assume you'd like to be able to tell him yourself. Or at least, make him notice, which will take a awfully long time, because he's kinda dense.'' Sharrkan said. 'You're one to talk.' Ja'far thought.

''So, what do you think?'' Sharrkan asked. ''I'm not sure yet.'' Ja'far replied. ''It's not a difficult offer.'' Sharrkan said. ''I'm good at giving advice when it comes to asking someone out. Though the easiest way is still Vegas, babe.'' he said. ''That doesn't appeal to me.'' Ja'far deadpanned. ''You know what, sleep over it. You can give your answer tomorrow after practice.'' Sharrkan said. ''Alright.'' Ja'far agreed, before his phone buzzed. He unlocked the device, before taking a peek a the message he just recieved. ''I need to go to my job.'' he told Sharrkan, who nodded and said, ''You know the way out. See you tomorrow after practice.'' ''Bye.'' Ja'far curtly replied, before leaving. On his way out, he met up with the blond-haired kid he saw at practice. ''Excuse me.'' he said, before slipping past him, and running away quickly.

By the time Ja'far was finished, he wanted nothing else but to take a shower and sleeping, but he couldn't help looking towards the basketball court. 'It looks kind of crummy.' is what he thought, before going inside, not noticing the fact that the lights near the court were on, and a small figure had been playing. When he woke up the next morning, he noticed three things. One, even though he never actually made it to the shower, his skin had been washed. Two, he was seated on a chair, and three, the apartment was smelling like waffels. Soon enough, Masrur stepped out of the kitchen, laying a plate with waffels before him.

''Dig in.'' he said, before sitting down. ''Ehr, thanks?'' Ja'far told him, quirking one of his eyebrows. ''What are you doing here? And for that matter, how did you get in here?'' A femine voice said, ''I broke your lock. It was Sinbad's request.'' before Morgianna sat down next to her brother. ''Sin asked you two to break the law by entering my house, so Masrur could suprise me with waffels?'' Ja'far asked, hoping that the two would realise how weird this situation was. But instead, they both nodded.

''Why on earth would you comply?'' Ja'far asked. ''King's orders.'' they both stated. ''Is anyone even going to explain why Sin asked this?'' he asked, but the both of them started eating some of the towering pile of waffles. Ja'far sighed, before grabbing his phone and dialling Sin's number. ''Ja'far? Are you still alive?'' the other side of the line asked. ''Why wouldn't I be, idiot? Anyhow, why did you ask the Fanalis siblings to break and enter my house?'' Ja'far asked. ''So harsh. I wanted to make you happy. It must have been troublesome tutoring that nitwit.''

Ja'far sighed, this stuff shouldn't really suprise him anymore. ''How very kind, Sin. Next time just buy me a coffee.'' he told him, before hanging up and taking a waffel. ''Masrur.'' he said, making the fanalis look up. ''Next time, don't do as he says when it's something equally ridiculous like this.'' Ja'far explained. Masrur only nodded, before devouring his remaining waffels. ''Same goes for you.'' Ja'far scolded at Morgianna, who didn't even listen, but instead gazed out the window. ''This neighbourhood is kinda crummy. Too crummy for you.'' she said, somewhat dreamingly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Goodness, what am I in for now?' Ja'far thought, who stood up to answer the door. When he opened it, he found the blond boy from the game. ''Ehr, Hi.'' Ja'far said. ''My big brother wanted to ask if you wanted to go to school together? Sinds there are so many here that go to Sindria as well.'' he said with a blush. ''Ehr? Your big brother?'' Ja'far asked, before he noticed that Sharrkan was standing behind the kid. ''Actually, Alibaba had asked me that when he saw that your friends had come over. I'm okay with it.'' Sharrkan said. ''Sounds good to me. Why don't you come in? For some odd reason we have waffels.'' ''Waffels?'' Sharrkan asked, quirking one eyebrow.

As soon as breakfast was finished, the five headed to school. 'Well, this is seemingly different than usual. Usually I meet up with Sin at school. It does feel nice, walking with friends.' Ja'far thought, before looking at Sharrkan. 'Is he my friend? He threathened me into this awkward position of becoming my coach. I still don't know whether he is capable or not.' Sharrkan noticed the other silver-head staring at him. 'Do I have something on my face?' the silverette wondered, before rubbing his cheek.

''Something wrong, big brother?'' Alibaba asked. ''Nothing really. Just rubbing off some dirt.'' Sharrkan replied. ''You didn't have any.'' Morgiana told him. ''Oh.'' Sharrkan replied dumbfounded, before staring at Ja'far, who realised that he had been staring. ''So, ehr, waffels? Why?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Sinbad's orders.'' Masrur curtly replied. ''Sin tends to go overboard when he wants to take care of someone. He actually thought that 'tutoring' you was going to kill me, so he told these two to make me breakfast. I gave up on teaching him to stop with these tendencies.'' Ja'far explained.

''Big brother, I think your coach has gone insane.'' Alibaba said, and Morgianne nodded. ''He always has been been.'' Sharrkan said. ''He's not that bad.'' Ja'far said with a grin, before adding, ''He's just out of this world.''. Sharkkan smiled, it was kinda cute how Ja'far kept seeing Sinbad in a positive light. He snapped his finger before saying, ''Speaking of tutoring, have you thought about my offer?'' he asked.

Masrur gave him a weird look, as Ja'far paled. ''Oh, ehr, I haven't really had time. Oh, would you look at that, we're at school. Gotta go, bye.'' Ja'far said, before running off. Sharrkan blinked a few times, and Alibaba said, ''Well, that was awkward. I gotta go too, Aladdin promised he would show me something awesome today. Wanna come?'' he asked Morgianna, who nodded. She waved her brother goodbye, before walking with Alibaba.

''What was your offer?'' Masrur asked, this time making Sharrkan pale as he looked over to see the red-haired giant stare at him angrily. Sharrkan gulped, before he said, ''I... I offered Ja'far to become his coach. The poor kid needs all the help he can get if he wants to succeed.'' he managed to grin cheekily, before Masrur lifted him up. ''Hey, come on. We don't have to fight.'' Sharrkan said. ''It's a good idea.'' Masrur told him, before dragging him towards Ja'far.

During the time they talked, Ja'far had bumped into Hinahoho, before tumbling onto the floor. ''Whoa, easy there, buddy.'' Hinahoho said, as he helped Ja'far up. ''What's with the rush?'' ''Nothing.'' Ja'far lied, hoping to get off easily. But Hinahoho wasn't fooled that easily. ''Come on, you can trust me.'' he said. Ja'far sighed, before saying, ''SharrkanofferedTutorlessonsincourtingSin.'' Hinahoho gave him a confused look, before Ja'far sighed and said, ''You were somewhat right yesterday about me liking Sin. And it's so glaringly obvious that even Sharrkan noticed it, and now he wants to become my coach into coercing me into a relationship with Sin.''

''You are too much of a worrywrat.'' Hinahoho said, as he watched the frazzling Ja'far. ''But that offer sounds both good and hilarious.'' he added. ''It's moronic.'' Ja'far said. ''This is high school, we are bound to do moronic stuff. Besides, Sharrkan can be stupid, but is generally considered a nice guy for a reason. If Sinbad wasn't my coach, I'd listen to his ideas.'' Hinahoho reassured. ''I didn't know that.'' Ja'far admitted, as he realised he barely knew Sharrkan at all.

''So, be a good sport and take the oppertunity. I'll be there to help, I guess.'' Hinahoho said, just as Sharrkan and Masrur caught up. ''There you are. I wondered where you ran off too.'' Sharrkan said, as he laid his hand across Ja'far's shoulder. Ja'far smiled widely, as he faced Sharrkan. ''You're hired.'' he pronounced, making Hinahoho bulder with laughter as the taller silverette gave Ja'far a bewildered look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:**

**Catwalk advice (courtesy of Sharrkan)**

Both Judar and Sinbad stared at the commotion that Sharrkan was making, as the silverette demanded to know why Hinahoho, Masrur and Ja'far were laughing. ''You know, I always thought that that Ja'far kid only existed in your shadow. How did he wind up getting friends with that idiot?'' Judar asked, as he watched them. ''That's not a very nice thing to say.'' Sinbad said with a laugh, ''Ja'far is allowed to make friends aside from me. In all honesty, I think hanging with a loudmouth like Sharrkan will do him good.''

''I guess so.'' Judar said, ''See you at practice.'' he added, before walking towards his classroom. 'Better go and see what that is about.' Sinbad thought, before heading over to his friends and teammates. ''What's going on?'' he asked, and the minute he did that, the group stopped laughing. 'Weird.' Sinbad thought, before shrugging. ''Ja'far is being vague.'' Sharrkan said, still not fully understanding why Ja'far had said that he was hired. When did he apply for a job?

''I seriously doubt that Ja'far is being vague, unless you broke his brain last night?'' Sinbad questioned, referring to the study session they were supposed to have. Sharrkan quirked his eyebrow, but before he could answer, Ja'far beat it to him. ''The one who's had lost his brain is you, Sin. How dare you letting Morgianna and Masrur commit a crime, by breaking into my house?'' he scolded the king. Sinbad grinned carefree, before putting an arm over Ja'far's shoulder.

''Well, you see'' Sinbad started, before the bell rang. ''Class is starting.'' he said, before walking off. Ja'far twitched, before following him, demanding an answer. ''They are kinda cute together.'' Hinahoho said, before walking to class as well. ''Masrur, help me out. What did I get hired for?'' a desperate Sharrkan asked. Masrur shrugged, before walking to class as well, leaving the puzzled Sharrkan to trail after them. An amused Judar couldn't help but grin.

As first class began, Ja'far took pity on the frazzled Sharrkan, as he texted the fellow silverhaired teen. 'You're hired as coach. Don't take me to vegas, Sin is a gamble enough.' Sharrkan nodded to the teen when he recieved the text and had read it. 'Leave it to me.' They were fortunate enough to have Biology at the first hour from Pisti.

Pisti was known for the fact that she preferred to allow students to study on their own, rather than teaching. So, it came as no suprise that she had decided to allow the students to devide themselves into groups of three to study the upcoming test material. However, she was somewhat suprised when Sharrkan volunteerd to work with Ja'far and Hinahoho willingly. To top that, her worst student, the so-called class king decided to work with Masrur and Yamuraiha. She wondered about what was going on, but was to eager to read her cosmo magazine, so decided to let it go for now.

''So, what did you really wanted to discuss?'' Ja'far asked after five minutes of studying. He too had known it was suspicious for Sharrkan to volunteer to study. ''What do you mean, maybe I genuinly want to study?'' Sharrkan replied. Ja'far gave him a blank stare. ''Fine, you got me. I had an idea.'' Sharrkan whispered. ''Dear lord, the world has come to an end.'' Hinahoho loudly joked, gaining some weird looks from his classmates.

''No, the prediction of the Maya's had been mistakingly calculated, otherwise we wouldn't excist anymore. But this biology, not history.'' Ja'far pretended to explain. Everyone quickly returned to their work, even Pisti shrugged before returning her attention to her magazine. ''Keep it down, will you?'' Sharrkan whispered. ''And I'll have you known that I tend to have brilliant ideas.'' he added with a hushed voice. ''I suppose Vegas is not one of them.'' Ja'far quitly asked. ''Not since the participant isn't willing to submit.'' Sharrkan softly replied.

''The idea?'' Hinahoho impatiently asked, this time using his low volume. ''Oh, yeah. We have this game upcoming saturday. You are to come, and cheer your precious Sinbad on. After the match, we usually have some street ball, and a barberque. You dress up fancy, and join us.'' Sharrkan excitedly hushed. ''Alibaba and Morgianna will be there too.'' he added. ''So?'' Ja'far asked, making sure Pisti wasn't watching them. ''I get it. My wife and I hooked up at one of those parties as well. She'll be there too, so you could give you advice to seduce your man. It's a good idea.'' Hinahoho whispered.

''It couldn't hurt to just watch, and maybe stick around for once.'' Ja'far mumbled, before eyeing Sharrkan's book. ''Oh, you made a mistake at question fourteen'' he said, pretending to tutor Sharrkan. Sinbad, at the other side of the room, was glaring at his co-captain. ''Say Masrur.'' he said. The giant, still struggling with the oh-so tiny desktop, looked up. ''Did you notice that Sharrkan has been getting awfully coddly with Ja'far?'' he asked. Masrur nodded. ''Do you think they are flirting, sire?'' Yamuraiha asked softly. ''No. I know Sharrkan prefers boobs alike your size. I think he's dragging my innocent Ja'far into one of his insane plots.'' Sinbad dramatically whispered.

''That sounds a bit far fetched, my lord. You are making him sound like a weird idiot. And we both know only the second part is true. Right, Masrur?'' she asked. Masrur only offered them a blank stare, wondering how he got dragged into this all in the first place. ''I still think he's up to something, and he shouldn't consider taking Ja'far down with him.'' Sinbad insisted. ''Enough with the crazy talk, you're starting to sound like you're jealous.''Yamuraiha gushed. Sinbad hmmphed before glaring at Sharrkan once more.

He slunged back into his seat, not breaking his glare even once. Sharrkan, who had been nuzzling trough Ja'far's hair, looked up. He noticed Sinbad's glare, before giving back a smirk, and with a glint in his eyes, he whispered something in Ja'far's ear. Ja'far looked up, before offering a small wave. Sinbad smiled and waved back.

The minute class was done with, Judar sneaked over to Sinbad. ''Say, I can't help but notice that your friend has gotten awfully close to our co-captain.'' he said. ''Really?'' Sinbad asked, sarcastic of course. ''Of course, it could have something to do with your position. Or maybe, they are banging.'' Judar said. Sinbad twitched, before saying, ''No way. Most likely Sharrkan has to up his grades or give up sport. Ja'far is just helping him.'' Sinbad said, eyeing Ja'far helping Masrur, who's was stuck with the way to tiny desk.

''Just saying.'' Judar said, ''See you at practice.'' he added. Sinbad nodded him off, before noticing Masrur had finally been freed. Yamuraiha was accompaniying Sharrkan to the next lessons, discussing the magic of cheering. ''Ready for next class?'' Sinbad asked, making Masrur and Ja'far look up. ''You bet I am! I love history, even though the author of our books really bragged a lot about his generals.'' Ja'far said, as Masrur just nodded.

''I think he didn't. And even if he did, he had a good reason. His outmost loyal companion did everything for him, it's kinda romantic.'' Sinbad said, making Ja'far blush. ''Sin?'' he asked, making Sinbad look up. ''Speaking of doing everything for a friend, I'd like to cheer you on at the game upcoming saturday. Sharrkan mentioned something about a get-together afterwards. Would you mind if I were to join in?'' Ja'far asked, as they wandered to their next class.

''Oh... you really want to?'' Sinbad asked, sounding way too hesistant for Ja'far's liking. ''It sounds like fun.'' Ja'far tried, Masrur frowned upon Sinbad's reaction. ''Well, if you really want to. But I personally don't think you'll enjoy it.'' Sinbad told him. ''Oh.. if you say so..'' Ja'far said. ''We could hang out some other time, though.'' Sinbad casually mentioned. ''I'd like that.'' Ja'far replied, as they walked into the classroom, where Sharrkan eyed them suspiciously. Masrur shook his head, to signalate things weren't looking well. Sharrkan just frowned.

After two hours of studying the tales of dungeons, and their myths, it was time for a break. Sharrkan wasted no time grabbing Masrur's arm, as they walked to the cafeteria. ''I'm starving.'' he complained. ''I'm not paying.'' was all Masrur told him. ''You're no fun. Oh well, I can actually pay lunch today. What did your gloom look mean? I mean, history ain't that bad. The book we are reading is kinda awesome. Over the top, but awesome.'' Sharrkan told him.

''Sinbad shot Ja'far's idea of coming to the get together down.'' Masrur explained, eyeing Sinbad leading Ja'far to the cafeteria. ''That's not good for his self-esteem. Did Sinbad even say why?'' Sharrkan asked. Masrur shook his head. ''Well, Sinbad isn't the only one who can bring people to the get together. He'll have to come with us.'' Sharrkan decided. ''How are you going to persue Ja'far?'' Masrur wondered, knowing how stubborn Ja'far was.

''Well, clearly we can't drag him with us.'' Sharrkan said. ''Can drag who where?'' a voice asked, they looked up, only to meet eyes with Alibaba and Aladdin. Sharrkan's brains quickly formulated a plan, before sharing a smirk with Masrur. ''I think I know how to pursue him.'' he added, before whispering something in Alibaba's ears.

Ja'far wondered why Sinbad how told him not to come. It had seem like a good idea, one of Sharrkan's first at least. Then again, it came from Sharrkan. Maybe this coach thing wasn't a good idea after all. ''Something wrong?'' Hinahoho asked. ''No, not really.'' Ja'far said, and Sinbad smiled. ''Well, I haven't seen your pretty smile today.'' he told his best friend. Ja'far blushed, before wacking him. ''Don't say that.'' he said, making both Hinahoho and Sinbad laugh.

''Mr. Ja'far?'' A tiny voice suddenly asked. They look around to see Aladdin and Alibaba suddenly standing behind them. ''How adorable, they call you mister.'' Sinbad awed. ''Shut it, Sin.'' Ja'far said, before asking, ''How can I help you?'' with an angelic smile, before cocking his head at Aladdin. ''Who are you?'' he asked. ''My name is Alibaba, I'm Yunan's little brother.'' he explained. ''Nice to meet you. Alibaba, what did you want?'' Ja'far asked.

''Well, it's about upcoming saturday, and the get-together. I am going, but probably get bored. Would you mind keeping me and Morgianna company?'' he asked. Ja'far bit his lip, Sin had asked him not to come. ''Well... I'm not sure I've got time..'' he replied. ''But earlier today you asked me if it were alright if you could come.'' Sinbad asked concerned. 'Sin, you don't want me to come, what are doing?' Ja'far wondered. ''Besides, it'd be cool.'' Sinbad added.

'What?' Ja'far eyes seemed confused, before nodding, ''I'll see you there.'' he promised Alibaba, who cheerfully nodded, before promising Alibaba some apples. ''Sin, before you clearly said you didn't want me to come. Why the change of heart?'' Ja'far asked. ''Well, I thought you'd be bored. I'd be out there playing, and drinking and so would Sharrkan. Hinahoho always leaves early, and Masrur never showed before. But since Alibaba and Aladdin will be there, there is someone to keep you amused. I'd hate to see you like a wall-flower, not having to do anything, because you are too good for that. And I'd feel bad.'' Sinbad explained. Ja'far blushed a bit, before replying, ''You shouldn't think for me. I'm capable of taking care of myself. But thanks.'' After school was done, Ja'far recieved a text from Sharrkan. ''My house, tonight at eight. Alibaba will cook.'' He shrugged before heading to his work.

''Alibaba-kun?'' Morgianne asked, as she met the blond-haired boy in the grocery store. Usually he stayed waiting for his brother, so she hadn't expect him here. ''Mor? Nice meeting you here.'' he said, as he threw some a package with chicken in his basket. ''Are you going to cook for someone?'' she asked. ''Ja'far is eating with us tonight, my big brother arranged it.'' Alibaba explained.

''Your brother has been hanging a lot with Ja'far lately. I thought Ja'far only hung with Sinbad.'' Morgianna said. ''It's some idiotic idea my brother had. I don't mind the company, because Masrur hangs with them too, and the more the merry.'' he said. 'Not to mention that seeing Masrur means seeing you.' he added in his mind. ''I suppose you are right.'' Morgianna said. ''Want to come too?'' Alibaba asked, but Morgianna shook her head. ''Maybe tomorrow.'' she said. ''Sure.'' Alibaba said, with a smile.

By the time the evening fell, Ja'far was finally able to walk home. Work had been pretty tiredsome, but he fortunately Sharrkan had offered a dinner at his place. It was nice to have someone cooking for you. Ja'far wondered if Sinbad could cook, or maybe, he'd cook for Sinbad one day. He could picture it already, Sin coming home from his duties, a sweet scent entering his nostrils before pecking his lovers cheek.

Ja'far shook his head, Sharrkan had much work to do before he would live that fantasy. He could almost smell the dinner though, before he realised he was really close to home. He sighed, he had been wanting to just go home, and sleep. Sharrkan may be able to talk him into Vegas if he were this sleepy. But no, he had promised, and then again, there was food.

He knocked three times, before Alibaba opened the door. ''Oh, Ja'far? You're just in time, I finished the chicken. Please come in.'' he said. ''Please pardon my introdusion.'' Ja'far said, before entering. For a home in a gloomy place, Alibaba's and Sharrkan's house was really comfy. ''It's okay.'' Alibaba said, guiding him to the dinner table. ''Sharrkan is later anyway. Practice lasted longer than usually, because of the match upcoming saturday. I heard their opponents are though'' he added. ''Sin has been waiting to play against them. He says it test their skills'' Ja'far replied.

''You and Sinbad are really close.'' Alibaba said. ''We're good friends.'' Ja'far explained. ''Oh... for some reason I thought there was more to it. Must be me.'' Alibaba said, making the conversation taking an awkward course. Fortunately, Sharrkan bursted trough the door. ''GOD, I AM STARVING, THAT SINBAD IS A TYRANT.'' he shouted, before realising he had indeed invited Ja'far over. ''You're going to love it in bed.'' he joked. Alibaba blushed, and Ja'far had the sudden urge to murder Sharrkan, but decided that calling him rude would suffice for now.

They ate, as they decided that the game and the get-togehter would be a great topic at the dinner table. ''Yunan and Aladdin look forward to us coming.'' Alibaba said. ''Is little Mor coming too?'' Sharrkan asked. Alibaba wasn't sure, so he shrugged. ''About Saturday, do I really have too? Sin already mentioned-'' ''Absolutely.'' Both brothers said at the same time. ''What are you going to wear?'' Sharrkan said, before taking a bite.

''Oh, I was just planning to wear my uniform. To show a little school spirit.'' Ja'far answered. Alibaba smacked his forehead, and Sharrkan seemed absolutely scandalized. ''You are kidding me, right? You are not going to come to our get-together with your school uniform. I mean, it's just not right.'' Sharrkan said, slightly twitching. Alibaba nodded, a half-serious look present on his face. ''You do have something else, right?'' he asked.

Ja'far shook his head. ''I have my clothing for work, school, some jogging pants, one pair of jeans and a Halo shirt, but Sin doesn't remotely like Halo, so I can't wear that.'' he said. ''That sucks. Nii-san loves Halo, though he prefers the sword over the guns. He always complains that there should be a version with swords only. You two should play sometimes.'' Alibaba said.

''Halo is awesome, no doubt about that. However, it is obvious you can't come in the attires you have.''Sharrkan said, before making a weird expression. ''What is he doing? It looks kind of painful.'' Alibaba said. ''I think your brother is thinking.'' Ja'far replied. ''Should we get him some aspirine?'' Alibaba wondered. ''Or maybe call in some experts?'' Ja'far asked.

Suddenly, Sharrkan had an idea. ''Wait here!'' he ordered as he rushed upstairs. ''Nii-san?'' Alibaba wondered. ''Your brother has snapped, hasn't he?'' Ja'far asked. ''Not even I know what his brain is thinking.'' Alibaba answered. They heard Sharrkan fall downstairs. ''Sharrkan'' Ja'far shouted, at the exact same time as Alibaba shouted ''Nii-san'' and both rushed to see what was going on. They found Sharrkan holding up an old jersey, as he said, ''This is what you're going to wear.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

**Sin meddles in.**

Ja'far took care of Sharrkan by bringing his to the couch and patching up the wounds. ''You could have gotten injured, then how would you have come to school, or even be able to play upcoming Saturday.'' Ja'far scolded. ''Those staircases are old, we are bound to fix them one day. But try to keep them intact until then.'' Alibaba told him, looking at the jersey. ''What is that, anyway?''

Sharrkan smiled, as he held it up, ''Don't you regonize this, Ja'far? You should, if you love Sinbad that much.'' ''So there is something going on.'' Alibaba exclaimed. ''Sharrkan, if you keep babbling like this, the whole school knows by the end of tomorrow.'' Ja'far said. ''Sorry.'' Sharrkan said cheesily. ''Can anyone explain this to me? I can help you to keep my brothers mouth shut.'' Alibaba said.

''Fine. As you mentioned before, I've this thing for Sin. And as your brother pointed out, I'm hopeless, so he decided to help me for, I don't know, reasons.'' Ja'far explained. ''So, like a coach?'' Alibaba asked. ''Exactly.'' Ja'far nodded. ''Cool. I'll be there to help you two out.'' Alibaba said. ''Oh, hell no.'' Sharrkan said, before adding, ''You've your own school life, friends and love life. You don't have time for this. You need to maintain your grades.''

Alibaba hmpped, as he said, ''I'm the mature one of us and know more about love.'' he said, making Ja'far stiffle a laughter. ''Your brother is right, though. But I'll accept your help saturday.'' Ja'far promised, before he looked at Sharrkan, ''I've never seen that jersey before. It looks weird.'' he said.

''Sinbad designed them when he became coach. The board and anyone with a right mind on the team rejected it, but he printed them anyway. I wore it once on the promise it'd be white rather than purple like he had intended. White looks good on you, and he made it, so he has to be okay with this.'' Sharrkan said. Ja'far hold it up to study it closely.

It was a white jersey, with a number eight at the back, on the front was a very happy mini-Sinbad holding up a sign with said number. It looked weird, but the chibi Sinbad was adorable if you asked Ja'far. ''I can see why the board decided not to go with it. Sin will surely ask questions if I were to wear this. I can find another white shirt.'' he said.

''That's the thing. You should wear this to afterwards, when it's all chilly.'' Sharrkan said. Alibaba quirked his eyebrow. ''I'd get sick, this isn't something one wears around that time.'' Ja'far said. ''Yes, and you'd shiver. But, Sinbad loves helping you out when you get like that. So he'll take off his coat, you wear it, and he'll think you look adorable in his clothes. You'll see.'' Sharrkan said. ''Impressive, you actually thought this coaching trough.'' Alibaba said.

Ja'far gave a small smile, before asking, ''What if this backfires? What will I wear? I don't want to get sick.'' ''In case it backfires, which is impossible, you can take my jacket. I don't get cold that easily.'' Sharrkan promised. ''Only at night?'' Ja'far asked, just to make sure. Sharrkan nodded, ''Wear your Halo shirt overday. I look forward to seeing it.'' Sharrkan smiled, before yawning. ''Tired from thinking, big brother?'' Alibaba asked.

''It's late. We should go to bed. Wanna sleep here? In case the Fanalis siblings bake you more suprises?'' Sharrkan asked. ''I live close by, it'd be fine. Maybe some other time. Thanks for the chicken though, it tasted great.'' Ja'far said, before heading to the door and left. ''Why did you offer to help him, nii-san?'' Alibaba asked. ''You want to know the real reason, or the reason I told him?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Obviously both.'' Alibaba rolled his eyes.

''As far he's concerned, I do it for you, and the junior team. As far I am concerned, he was hopeless, and the king can't go without his prom queen that shouldn't someone random.'' Sharrkan said. ''I still think there is more to it.'' Alibaba crossed his arms. ''I don't Sinbad getting all chummy with the new guy. I distrust him, and Ja'far is seemingly nice.'' Sharrkan said.

''You are weird. I'm going to bed.'' Alibaba said, as he got up. ''Your crush is weird.'' Sharrkan retorded, before huffing as Alibaba didn't react. Soon enough, Sharrkan's head was filled with many intersting ideas to 'help' Ja'far, maybe because he was sleepdeprived, maybe because he was insane, we'll never no. Alibaba figured it was the second one, when he heard his brother laugh maniacally around two p.m.

When Ja'far got up the next morning, he realised that the get-together was fast-approaching, and he had to admit that he was eager, almost to the point of giddy, to go there. He hadn't approved of Sharrkan's fashion sense, but then again, it was something Sin had designed. It'd probably amuse the so-called king, and otherwise, it was a nice shirt to sleep in.

Sharrkan was prone to have ideas like that, admittenly, the jersey was something Ja'far would have declined, and he agreed to the fact that the school board had rejected the idea. But Sharrkan had the nerve to carry it, or maybe he was careless. Ja'far wished he had the same guts, then again, Sharrkan was stupid, and that tended to go with such kinds of bravery.

He smiled to himself, before he headed downstairs, only to find Sinbad and Masrur waiting for him in his living room. ''This is becoming a thing?'' Ja'far asked, not even remotely suprised. ''I had an request.'' Sinbad said, simply as he threw an arm over Ja'far's shoulders. ''And you can't ask me at school?'' Ja'far wondered. ''Wouldn't be as much fun, now would it?'' Sinbad asked. ''Masrur?'' Ja'far asked, making the red-head look up. ''Please don't comply with these requests.'' he added.

''His reason is good.'' Masrur said, making Ja'far raise an eyebrow. ''Oh, if you say it's, it must be true.'' Ja'far said. ''Ouch, you could have trusted me.'' Sinbad said. ''Shoot, Sin.'' Ja'far smiled, ignoring his kings whining. ''It's about Saturday, our usual guy that takes care of our wounds, is in fact injured. So, would you mind helping us out? I mean, you were coming anyway right, and I trust you with important matters like these.'' Sinbad said.

''Oh, I see. I'd love to help out.'' Ja'far said. ''But why breaking into my house, that habit has to stop someday.'' he added. ''Because, I barely see you the past week. You're with Sharrkan nowadays. He's cool and all, but gives me a headache sometimes. He tends to have his own ideas and is so stubborn.'' Sinbad said. ''So are you, Sin. But I'm sorry, I'll try and get more in touch with you. I look forward to hanging out upcoming saturday.'' Ja'far said.

'So Sin does mind! Argh, I shouldn't have asked for help in the first place. How do I tell Sharrkan this has to stop.' his mind screamed at him. Masrur seemed to notice his dilemma. ''You needed to pee, right.'' Masrur told Sinbad awkwardly. ''Oh yeah! Do you mind if you used your toilet?'' Sinbad asked. ''You know where it is, go ahead.'' Ja'far replied.

As Sinbad headed for the toilet, Masrur waited till he heard the click of the door, and then said, ''Don't stop with Sharrkan as your coach.'' Ja'far blinked a few times, before replying, ''You knew I wanted to ask him? I should have known that. Sin really doesn't seem to like it.'' Masrur shook his head, ''He's a big child at heart. And it may have been three days, but you are doing better.''

''I suppose you're right. Should I give you a key to my house? Saves you some trouble for the next time, assuming there is going to be one.'' Ja'far replied. Marur nodded, as Sinbad returned. ''We should head out for breakfast, there is a little bakery nearby school with the outmost delicous cinnamon buns.'' he said, as he took his bag. ''Only on the condition that you treat us, Sin. Or at least Masrur as a thanks for the trouble of getting into my house because you ordered him too.'' Ja'far told him.

''Awww, but 'mom', I don't wanna.'' Sinbad teased. ''Just who are you calling mom?'' Ja'far asked, raising his eyebrow. Sinbad winked charmingly, before saying, ''Kidding Ja'far. I'll treat you to one, you must taste them.'' Ja'far smiled, as he nodded, ''That would be nice, Sin.'' Masrur seemed to notice how laidback Ja'far was now around Sinbad. He couldn't hold back the tiniest hint of a smile.

''Come on!'' Sinbad cheered, and Ja'far nodded, but Masrur shook his head. ''Oh, right. You probably have Morgianna waiting for you. I'll bring one of those delicious buns Sin's talking about.'' Ja'far said. Masrur nodded, before he left the house. ''So, the two of us are going. I missed us being together.'' Sinbad said, slunging his bag over his shoulder. Ja'far blushed, before nodding. He hadn't been properly prepared for a situation, Sharrkan hadn't actually teached him anything up until now.

''S-Sure..'' he said, as he took his bag as well, before they made their way towards the bakery. What none of them realised, was they were being trailed by two giants and one idiot. ''It's good that you have left them, Masrur. They needed some time alone.'' Sharrkan whispered. ''He doesn't seem at ease at all.'' Hinahoho commented. ''..'' Masrur decided it would be for the best to meddle in, he still didn't know how he got dragged in this all.

''Not yet, one moment.'' Sharrkan said, as he took out his phone, and sended a quick text. Masrur raised his eyebrow, as he watched Ja'far slow down when the silverette reached down into his pockets. ''Should we really meddle in?'' Hinahoho wondered, as the silverette looked on his phone and then behind, only to spot them. Sharrkan waved, as Ja'far nodded, and then returned his attention back to Sinbad. Masrur took Sharrkan's phone to see what he had texted, Hinahoho nodded as he read along. 'Remain calm, you're doing fine. I'm here to help you.' Is what it said. ''Good words, a man should be able to word his feelings like that. My wife always appreciates it.'' Hinahoho said. ''I'll be sure to find if Sinbad is capable of that as well.'' Sharrkan replied, as they continued to trail after them.

''Everything alright?'' Sinbad asked, as Ja'far puts his phone away. ''It was a text from work. They told me that my work yesterday was well done.'' Ja'far replied. ''You're very hard working, it's good that they give you the credits as well. I'd want you working for me if I ever owned a company, or an island like the guy in our history book. You'd my outmost loyal companion, and correct me when neccasery.'' Sinbad told him.

Ja'far blushed furiously red, ''You shouldn't say things like that.'' he replied. Sinbad's eyes widened as he replied, ''The truth you mean? You just don't realise how precious you are yet.'' ''Neither do you. You're called the king for a reason.'' Ja'far said. This time it was Sinbad's turn to blush, causing Ja'far to panic a little. He never had seen Sin that flustered. It was then when his phone buzzed again. 'Don't worry, you're doing fine. Masrur caught what you said, Sinbad is a little embarrased, keep it up, but don't overdo it.' he quickly read the text, before looking at Sin, who was looking away. ''Are you okay?'' Ja'far asked. Sinbad nodded, before replying, ''Didn't expect you to say that. You are too kind.'' ''Only to those I like.'' Ja'far automatically said as they entered the bakery.

''He has got game. His confidence seems improved. Maybe you aren't a bad coach.'' Hinahoho told Sharrkan. ''I'm co-captain for a reason.'' Sharrkan said. ''I always wondered why, but there is more to you then it seems.'' Hinahoho said. ''Aren't we going to be late for school?'' Masrur wondered, when he watched the clock near the bakery, clearly five minutes before school would start. ''It's near school, we'll be fine. You can go ahead if you want, but I promised to coach to the kid, and so help me god of the swords, I will.'' Sharrkan said. ''We'll go ahead, just so we can cover for you.'' Hinahoho said, as Masrur nodded.

''We're going to be late for school, Sin. I prefer to keep my record clean.'' Ja'far said as he eyed the time. ''It'll be very quick, Ja'far.'' Sinbad promised. ''If you say so.'' Ja'far said, but he wasn't so sure. The elderly couple in front of them seemed to have quite a large order.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**Yunan, a possible savior, or maybe just way too mysterious.**

It was about an hour and a half ago, but Masrur hadn't recieved any news from Sharrkan, or Ja'far about how things were going. They still hadn't made their way to school, and Masrur couldn't shake off the feeling that there was a very panicked, yet very pissed off Ja'far a block away from school. Surely, even Sinbad should have realised that by now. Masrur noticed that Hinahoho had been puzzled as well, but there was nothing they could do for now.

''Mmm, curious?'' he heard his neighbour say, making Masrur look at him. He was weird, always so overly happy, no one had been able to tell what his real thoughts were. ''Oh, you heard that, eh? Your hearing is amazing.'' he said with a grin. Masrur decided not to reply. ''Not so talkactive, eh? I don't mind. My name is Yunan.'' the guy said. Masrur frowned, what was up with this guy. ''You are close with that tiny white haired cutie, and captain Sinbad, right? I wonder, where are they?'' Yunan asked.

''Don't know.'' Masrur answered. ''I'm fairly certain you do know. I just want to help them out. That tiny one does hate coming in late. Sinbad surely must be the cause.'' Yunan said, with a ever so tiny pout, a smile still showing. Before Masrur could reply, Sinbad made his entrance, by loudly yelling, ''No worries, Your king has arrived.'' making the class look up, including Pisti, the teacher. ''And I suppose our king still hasn't learned how to look at the clock.'' she smirked.

''He has!'' Sinbad exclaimed. ''You see, miss, seeing that it is before twelve o clock, my body required food to be able to keep up with your teachings. Otherwise, the hungry feeling would cause my brain to be distracted, due to excessive ignoring of biologic basics of the human anatomy. So, now that my stomach has been fed, my darm system will have something to digest, and the brains can focus on other tasks, as my body is on auto pilot.'' he told her, proud of his knowledge.

''Except for the fact that this should have happened around eight o clock, my lessons started at nine, and you, unlike most of us, is present at ten.'' she said. ''Every person is unique. Blame my DNA.'' Sinad said. She rolled her eyes, before saying, ''Sinbad, we've discussed this before. You are interupting class, and violating school rules. Please go and see the principal.'' she said. ''Already went there.'' he showed her a slip of paper. ''I have detention on Monday, it got extended because of the game upcoming Saturday.'' he said.

''Beter beat them, or it'll be Tuesday as well.'' she said, as she allowed him to go to his seat, marking his name present for second hour. She still wondered where Sharrkan and her top student, Ja'far were. However, she wasn't the only one, as Masrur and Hinahoho wondered the exact same thing. Yunan got up, and walked up to Pisti, before whispering something. Pisti gave him a odd look, before nodding.

As Yunan left the classroom, Ja'far and Sharrkan found themselves at the principal's office. ''Who's the principal? I've never met him.'' Sharrkan asked. Ja'far shook his head, ''Neither have I. Oh, why didn't I just walk to school when I should have had too.'' he groaned. ''You should be fine, it's the first time in years that you happen to be too late. Sinbad, I'm sure his record isn't as good, got off pretty easily as well. The one who should worry is me.'' Sharrkan told him.

''As far as I'm concerned, you've never been late before. Tardy, or gone earlier, sure, but never late.'' Ja'far told him. ''Are you always this harsh? You should show that side more often, then Sinbad gets know the real you. Or maybe he already knows, and he likes it. Besides, you were the one with your panties in a bunch, don't go comforting me.'' Sharrkan replied. ''I'm not harsh, I'm honest.'' Ja'far replied. ''And I don't have panties. I wear boxers.'' he said.

''Harsh, Honest, both the same thing. Both start with an H. And I didn't need that much information, save that for Sinbad.'' Sharrkan stuck his tongue out, just as the principal entered the room. ''Wow.'' the both said, as they looked up to the large man. ''No wonder Hinahoho has a special designed desk, the principal needs one as well.'' Sharrkan commented.

Ja'far rolled his eyes, as he whacked Sharrkan's head, pulling it into a bow, before bowing as well. ''We apoligize for being late, sir. It will never happen again.'' he said. Ugo, the principal, sighed as he closed the door behind him. ''As always, students get send in here for their troubles, never just to chat with me. I became principal because I want to have fun, not be stern.'' he complained, as he sat down, motioning for Ja'far and Sharrkan to sit down as well. ''Ehr, right.'' Ja'far said as he sat down. Sharrkan, at the other hand was elated that the principal was such a friendly man, so sat on his seat, with a grin.

''So, why were you so late today?'' Ugo asked. ''Well, you see, I recently discovered that our dear Ja'far here has a c- Mphh.'' His sentence got cut off when Ja'far clampsed a hand over his mouth. ''Shut it.'' he mouthed, before saying, ''He recently discovered my grades in history have been slipping somewhat. So he decided to tutor me and in turn I help him out with other classes. We were both up late for these lessons, so we slept in today.'' Ja'far told him.

Ugo's expresion became a frown. ''I don't like lies. And both your grades hold special records at this school. Sharrkan for being barely passable for him to keep his spot on the team, and making it to the next class, history aside because those are good. And you only get straight A's. Why not try to tell me the truth this time.'' Ugo said, making Ja'far swallow. He didn't want some petty crush to be in his way, and Sharrkan had been close to just blurting it out.

He was about to say something, as Sharrkan licked his sweaty palm. ''Yuck, gross.'' he screeched, making Sharrkan snigger. ''As I was saying, we were late because we were trying to-'' once again his sentence got cut off, not by the petrefied Ja'far, but a total stranger who bursted in, as he shouted, ''There you guys are, I've been looking around for you. Oh, Mister Ugo, how are you doing? I'm so sorry for disturbing your conversation, but I was trying to find them. They aren't in trouble right, if they are, they were late here because I made them find something for your birthday, but tracking it down is so hard.'' he said, sitting down on the desk.

''Who's this guy?'' Sharrkan mouthed to Ja'far, who put a finger for his lips. He didn't know either, but he did knew that this strange person was making an effort to help them out. ''Is that so? That's wonderful, I've been wanting to get a birthday present for years.'' Ugo nearly cheered. ''I know that, sir. Ja'far and Sharrkan are still making an effort to find it before upcoming Saturday, when you celebrate another year of surviving life.'' Yunan said.

Ja'far and Sharrkan exchanged a look, before nodding. ''We'll be sure to have it, sir.'' they both stated. ''Well, taking that in consideration, I will not give you any detention this time.'' Ugo told them, ''Next time, bringing in a cake would do fine. But thanks for the hassle.'' he said, before dismissing them. Ja'far and Sharrkan phewed when they left the room, silently grateful for the stranger's interference.

''Miss Pisti wouldn't be to happy if we were to disturb her class by arriving now, you might want to wait a few minutes. Third hour will start soon enough, about ten minutes we'll be required to go to history. As for Ugo's birthday gift, he has his eyes set on this flute.'' The stranger told them, ready to return to class. ''Wait. At least tell us your name. So that we know who to thank.'' Ja'far said. ''You don't have to be that grateful, my dearest. Assuming that you are willing to answer a few questions I have. After all, I spared you detention.'' Yunan said, a glint present in his eyes. Sharrkan was not sure whether he trusted this guy. He took Ja'far's hand and pulled his pale friend back a little as he eyed Yunan.

But Ja'far took his hand back, facing the stranger. ''What questions? Also, Dearest? Really?'' he asked. Yunan nodded cheerfully, ''They are nothing special. I desire some knowledge about our precious school king. You are his best friend, therefor my resource. I do not wish to harm him, I merely want to satisfy my interest. What do you say? Up for a little chat.'' Sharrkan quircked his eyebrow, Sinbad was a populair guy, sure, but this level of interest was scary. He was glad he wasn't as populair. He eyed Ja'far, somewhat concerned.

''When, where, and your name?'' Ja'far asked. ''How about, tomorrow during recess in the library. My name is something you'll recieve when you show up.'' Yunan replied, as he headed back to class, almost skipping as he seemed overly excited. ''Yuck, I can't believe that creep helped us out.'' Sharrkan stated, as he headed towards his locker. Ja'far followed suit, as he replied, ''What do you mean by creep?''

''Oh right, you hang around Sinbad, you must've lost common sense. I thought that his obsession and words were strange. Surely you aren't going tomorrow, are you?'' Sharrkan asked. ''I was planning too. He's merely asking for information.'' Ja'far replied, ''Besides, I think I can handle him in case I dislike his behavior.'' he added. ''I wouldn't be so sure about that. There is something unpredictable about him. Maybe you shouldn't go alone.'' Sharrkan told him.

''We'll see.'' Ja'far replied, as he opened his locker, before some stuff fell out. Sharrkan's eye fell on a cd. ''What's that?'' he asked. ''Ehr, nothing.'' Ja'far's cheeks blushed, before he threw everything back, grabbed his history book, and was about to close the locker, but Sharrkan managed to weasle in his hand, and took the cd. He eyed it, before saying, ''Aside from a good taste for games, you also happen to have aquired a great taste in music.'' Sharrkan nearly cheered.

''I wouldn't call it aquired. But yes, I happen to like Breaking Benjamin a lot.'' Ja'far curtly told Sharrkan, as he took the cd back. ''Sinbad prefers less darker music.'' he added. ''You don't actually have to have the same taste to fall in love.'' Sharrkan said, smiling fondly, as he saw Ja'far relax a little. ''Mind if I borrow this cd? Alibaba never heard their music, and the tracks on this cd are a good start.'' Sharrkan asked.

''Sure.'' Ja'far replied. ''We should go, History will start anytime soon. I'd rather avoid being late again.'' he added. Sharrkan nodded along, as he quickly took his history book from his locker, before saying, ''Wouldn't like being saved again by that creep.'' Ja'far couldn't help but agree. As they made their way towards the classroom, Yunan returned to Pisti's class, to catch her assignments, not that she would actually correct them, most likely they would help each other out. Nevertheless, he quickly cirkled the assignments he was supposed to do, before packing his books into his leather bag.

Masrur, who had noticed him coming back, wondered if he had met up with Ja'far, but didn't actually want to ask a stranger that. He shook his head, if Sinbad had arrived, then Ja'far would have as well. Maybe Sharrkan was calming him down, the petite silverrette had never been late before. Then again, he would have heard Ja'far wreck havoc upon either Sin or Sharrkan or both, if this had been the case. When the bell rang after a few minutes, Masrur gathered his stuff, and walked over to Sinbad, who was seemingly carefree.

Sinbad eyed one of his largest friends, and smiled. ''Masrur, you were right to leave us. We didn't get your bun though, we were far too late, and Sharrkan ambushed us, and dragged us to school when I was about to order them.'' he cheerfully said, before giving a weird look and said, ''I think he's stalking Ja'far. Would you mind help me to keep an eye on that. Ja'far, for a paranoid person, is still a bit too trusting. A perk I regret teaching him.'' he added.

'If only you knew what Sharrkan is doing for you.' Was something Masrur wanted to say, but he kept silent. It would ruin Sharrkan's progress, and he was actually helping Ja'far better than Masrur had expected too. ''They are probably headed for next class, so should we. I wouldn't like more detention.'' Sinbad said. Masrur nodded, as he followed his king. While he did so, he noticed a smaller figure was following Sinbad as well. Sinbad didn't seem to mind it, so he shrugged it off. He did wonder what Sinbad meant when he had said that Sharrkan had ambushed them though.

Speaking of ambushing, Masrur watched as Sinbad pushed Sharrkan out of the way and nearly choked Ja'far to death in what he would call an enthusiastic, loving hug. Ja'far's face turned an interesting shade of red, one would say of anger or suffocation. Those close to Ja'far however knew that he was probably embarressed beyond comparisasion. Not that he had to step in, Sharrkan had already jumped in, shouted something among the lines of, ''Don't ruin his day any further, baka king!'' and tried to pull Sinbad off, who of course struggled.

Hinahoho, who stood next to Masrur, shook his head, and asked, ''Do they even realise it? I mean, they are adorable but oh-so dense together.'' Masrur watched them, as he shook his head. ''Should we help them out.?'' Hinahoho asked, referring to the struggling, but Masrur shook his head. ''They'll manage fine.'' he said, before he barged over, grabbed Sharrkan's and Sinbad's colars and dragged them to their seat, leaving a bewildered Ja'far to sneak over to his seat. Hinahoho couldn't help but laugh, before he sat down as well. What none of them had realised was that Yunan was watching with interest.

History and math were classes without further trouble, and the group studied pretty well. Soon enough recess started, and Sinbad opted to get the buns like they had planned this very morning. Hinahoho, Masrur and Sharrkan watched as Ja'far refused this offer, rather going in weekends to avoid trouble like they had this morning. The king nodded. He understood where Ja'far was coming from. He joined the silverette in a lunch from the canteen. This time, Sharrkan decided to not meddle in, after all Ja'far was improving.

''Are you even going to tell what happened after we left, or should we ask Sinbad to make one of his fantastic tales about the morning hassle?'' Hinahoho asked him. ''Hell no, they would be as dramatic as those from History, if not worse.'' Sharrkan replied. It was true, Sinbad was known for telling tales so similair to the king in their history books, it's why he was called the so-called school king. But he still didn't understand why everyone went along with that.''This morning?'' Hinahoho asked, eager to find out what did happen. Masrur had to admit that he was curious about it as well. ''Fine.'' Sharrkan said, before re-telling the story of that dreadful moment.

_Sinbad and Ja'far were still waiting, when Sharrkan noticed it was at least half an hour ago that school had started. Ja'far looked near tears, and Sinbad elated that he was about to get those buns. Ja'far never had been late, and he took pride in that, that much Sharrkan knew. It had been going great, but it wasn't that this experience would make Ja'far tardy, or worse, suffer. So Sharrkan did the first thing that sprung to his mind. He barged in, grabbed Ja'far's arm, and Sinbads colar, as he stated, ''We should be learning right now.'' before he dragged them towards school. Or rather, a relieved Ja'far walked along, as Sinbad sputtered, but the tiny silverette shushed, as he said that there would be another oppertunity to go there again._

''Due to our beloved king's struggling, we were later then expected.'' Sharrkan finished his story. ''Sinbad said you had ambushed them.'' Masrur told him. ''I think Sinbad is suspicious of you two spending more time together. Maybe you should take it more easy.'' Hinahoho said. ''We aren't even making that much progress.'' Sharrkan replied, as he eyed Ja'far talking with Sinbad. They seemed pretty happy together, he was glad he had decided to help Ja'far out.

''Ja'far is his dearest friend.'' Hinahoho said. ''And soon that much more dearer. Can you guys come to my place tonight?'' Sharrkan asked them, a plan formulating in his mind. ''Ja'far is working tonight.'' Masrur told him. ''That is why I'm inviting you two. You are as much involved as me, and if I have to suffer, so do you. That's why we are friends. Where does Ja'far work?'' Sharrkan asked. ''You are his friend, so you should know.'' Hinahoho retorded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Preperations for the get-together.**

That night, Sharrkan had gathered Masrur, Hinahoho, suprisingly enough Hinahoho's so called wife, and Alibaba had decided to join in as well. ''So, the get together, we need to seize this oppertunity for more love being able to be spread around, right husband.'' Hinahoho's girlfriend said. ''Right my wife. Sharrkan, what's your game plan?'' Hinahoho asked. ''That's why we are here. I know that we've got the Jersey, rather than his school uniform, but other than that, I don't know what to do, before Sinbad will raise suspicion. And he doesn't like me all that much at the moment.'' Sharrkan said, rubbing a bruise on his arm, gained from a fierce one on one practice against Sinbad.

''We'll make sure he won't meddle in.'' Hinahoho said, referring to his and his wife. ''Hun, I think he kind of needs to meddle in. Isn't the purpose to-'' Alibaba interupted her, by saying, ''I agree.'' If you asked him, the mistake Hinahoho was making was too hilarious for words, and good for Sharrkan's coaching either way. ''Maybe you're right.'' Hinahoho said. Masrur rolled his eyes, why was it his faith to be stuck with this situation? ''I'm sure he'll be fine. As long as he has fun, right. I mean, my husband said he had a pretty smile when he's relaxed. And Sinbad tends to make people feel more comfortable. I'll be around, push them together every once in a while, and everything will work out just fine.'' Hinahoho's wife said.

''You are a wise person.'' Sharrkan said, agreeing with her, after all, he could imagine Ja'far's smile. ''Thank you.'' she replied, before taping Hinahoho's abs, ''We should get home darling. It is two more days before the big game, and you'll need your rest.'' Hinahoho nodded, before thanking Sharrkan for having them over. ''I'm heading to bed as well.'' Alibaba said, letting out a cutesely yawn, before heading upstairs, leaving Masrur and Sharrkan to themselves.

''Am I making a mistake?'' Sharrkan randomly wondered, making Masrur frown. ''Why?'' he asked. ''Well, we were late this morning, and even though he was terrible when I didn't help him, I don't really see how I'm helping him yet. Sinbad has gained a great dislike for me, and I only seem to make it worse by hanging with Ja'far. Shouldn't I take my distance, at least for upcoming saturday?'' Sharrkan asked.

''Where's this coming from?'' Masrur asked. ''I don't know, I happen to like giving proper coaching. With basketball it's easy, but Ja'far is nothing like a basketball. Unless the basketball enjoys being touched by Sinbad as well.'' Sharrkan said. ''Idiot. You're doing fine.'' Masrur told him, before getting up, ''I'm going home. See you soon.'' he added. Sharrkan noddd him off, before laying on his couch, falling asleep pretty soon, not noticing that Ja'far had come home.

'Geez, another troublesome day.' Ja'far thought as he walked towards his house, 'Maybe I should quit my job. Nah, need some money for the rent. Might take ages to find another job that isn't as degrading.' he thought, as he opened up, and headed straight for bed. 'Not that it's going to be any better tomorrow, though. I have to meet up with that schmuck, he did save us from detention though. Wonder what kind of information he wants.' Ja'far wondered, as he dived into bed. Soon enough he fell asleep as well.

The next day, he was awoken by a knock on his door. He lazily got up as he walked towards the door, as he shouted, ''Masrur, glad you're not breaking in, but-'' at the door he met up with Yunan. ''Oh, it's you. Go away.'' Ja'far said, attemting to slam the door shut, but Yunan slammed the door open, with a cheerful grin on his face. ''Nonsense. Goodmorning, my friend~'' he said, as he waltzed in, ''I brought breakfast.'' he said, before looking at Ja'far who flushed, and tried to hide, well, what he wanted to hide. ''That's your outfit from work, looks good.'' Yunan commented.

''At least give me time to redress, before you barge in. Also, don't barge into my house. This isn't community service!'' Ja'far scolded, as he headed to his room to put his school uniform on. ''Ehr, what?'' Yunan asked, cocking his head. ''Never mind.'' Ja'far scolded, as he quickly threw his school uniform on, and returned to the living room, ''How did you get my adress?'' he asked. ''I have my sources.'' was Yunan's mysterious reply.

''Meaning I don't get to know.'' Ja'far grumbled, was it too much to ask for his house to be his house rather than an open house for every freaking body. ''I just came for breakfast, and to give you this.'' Yunan said, handing Ja'far a package. ''What is this?'' Ja'far asked, as he sat down, taking one of the buns that Yunan had brought, figuring he might as well enjoy his free breakfast, one that didn't cause him to be late. The cinnamon flavour they had were great.

''The gift for principal Ugo, you didn't think you had to buy it yourselves, right? It was a lie I made up.'' Yunan explained. ''It's fair that you give it then.'' Ja'far retorted. ''Yeah, but that would make my lie a lie, wouldn't it? You guys just got out of detention, don't get back there by telling something like that. Besides, Aladdin and I have another gift for him.'' Yunan said. ''I don't get your logic, but thanks.'' Ja'far said, putting the package on his table.

''Couldn't you have given this during our meet up today though?'' he asked Yunan, who got a miscevious grin the second this question was asked. ''Wait, let me guess, wouldn't be as much fun?'' Ja'far asked, and Yunan nodded. ''Besides, meeting you later on, means I will recieve the requested information later on as well.'' Yunan replied, as he took some paper out of his bag, Ja'far noticed there was something printed on it.

''The information you want about Sin, right?'' Ja'far asked, recalling their conversation from yesterday, as he took the paper. ''You remembered! Amazing memory you've got there. I'd like you to fill in these simple questions.'' Yunan said. Ja'far quickly scanned them, before asking, ''Why the excessive obsession with Sin? And if it's that important, why not ask Sin himself?''

''Sinbad is a man of interesting habits. Even I don't seem to get his bold ideas. I wondered how you keep up with his behavior, and more importantly, why you can read him so easily.'' Yunan said. Ja'far swallowed, this guy was weird, and it had seemed that the weird fascination he had gained for Sin was being turned to him as well. ''I don't take kindly to people who are noisy.'' he replied.

''I know.'' Yunan said. ''But fill out that form if you please. It's the least you can do.'' Yunan said, as he got up. ''I've got somewhere else I need to be.'' he added. ''Wait.'' Ja'far said, as Yunan was about to leave. ''Something wrong?'' Yunan asked. ''Why me? You helped Sharrkan too, and he's on the same team as Sin. If you want as much information as you can, then why not ask him as well.'' Ja'far asked. ''Because, you hold more useful information, deary.'' Yunan said, before waltzing out of the house. Ja'far was grossed out, not even Sinbad called him pet names. He eyed the clock as he realized that it was about time to go to school. He quickly put the papers into his bag, before heading towards school.

Once more, first hour was Pisti's class. Ja'far assumed that would've given him some time to fill in the papers. But it seemed like for the first time since ages, she had her heart set on teaching a very interesting lesson of biology. ''The art of touchy and feely has been known since mankind.'' she stated, before pointing towards a rather explicit poster she had hung on the wall. ''Sex is something we generally don't talk about in public, but you high school monkeys brag about it. But the path leading to sex is more than just kisses, and cooties, and naked humans. Essentialy, it's about hormones, yes.'' she explained, making nearly everyone in the class blush.

''We forget how vital gestures are, and why our bodies react to it. I'd like the groups from the homework assignment to team up and give a presentation on their assigned subjects.'' Pisti told her class, holding up some envelopes, with the subjects within in it. 'With Sharrkan and Hinahoho, they are as bold as one can get, so this might work out.' Ja'far thought, not comfortable with this subject at all.

''Here you go.'' Pisti said, as she handed the first subject to Ja'far. He opened it, and blushed right away. Sharrkan, who had been sitting close to him, peeked to see what was on it. ''Kisses.'' he said, and Ja'far nodded. Soon enough, the entire class had their assignments, and of course had to study among themselves as Pisti was making a plan when which group had to do their presentation.

''Everyone knows how to kiss. What does she want us to explain about this?'' Sharrkan asked, not getting why Pisti was a teacher in the first place. ''We could go over techniques, and why a kiss is more than just pressing lips together.'' Hinahoho opted. ''Or the diseases you can get.'' Ja'far deadpanned. ''I vote for Hinahoho's idea.'' Sharrkan said, and Ja'far had to agree it was probably more appealing. ''Why don't we study at my place tonight? I've got the night off for once.'' Ja'far said, and Sharrkan agreed.

''I can't. My wife said she needed my help with redecorating her room. She likes to move the furnitures every once in a while.'' Hinahoho said. ''Then it's just gonna be us.'' Sharrkan said, ''We'll tell you what we have created tomorrow.'' he added. Secretly, he didn't mind at all, it gave a great oppertunity to ask Ja'far what he was expecting tomorrow for the get-together. Ja'far nodded along, a bit too awkwardly if you asked Sharrkan. For now, he just shrugged it off. Maybe the silverette was nervous about meeting that weird person from yesterday.

He nudged Ja'far shoulder, ''Want me to join you when you meet up with that weird person from yesterday?'' he whispered. ''Thanks, but no thanks. He already passed my house, which appears to be some clubhouse, rather than my house.'' Ja'far whispered back. ''Oh, okay. Anyhow, what did he want?'' Sharrkan asked in a hushed voice. ''He gave me some questions, I have to fill them in. I'll do that later today.'' Ja'far said. ''Give me those.'' Sharrkan said.

Ja'far furrowed his eyebrows, before handing over the papers. Sharrkan nodded seemingly interested as he studied them, before he fished a pencil out of his bag, wrote something, put it into the envelope where their assignment had been in, and handed it to Masrur, telling the taller man to give it Yunan. Masrur nodded, as he passed the envelope on. ''What did you do?'' Ja'far managed to maintain his hushed voice, even though he was panacking. ''I solved that for you, thank me later.'' Sharrkan said, watching as Yunan opened the enveloppe. Though, Sharrkan had anticipated for the other to snap, the weird student gave a grin, and the sign for 'ok'.

''Thanks, I suppose.'' Ja'far said, still wondering what Sharrkan had written. The rest of the day was seemingly okay. History was kinda special, because Ja'far got to tutor Sinbad. It was a bliss. Sinbad clearly enjoyed it as well, and had claimed Ja'far later on for the rest of the day during recess, before throwing the silverette over his shoulder and running off to god knows where with Ja'far.

''So, how was your make-out session with Sinbad?'' Sharrkan asked later that evening when they were studying at Ja'far place. ''It wasn't a make out session. Sinbad had been showing me the game plans for tomorrow, and where the equipment for first aid was, because I'm filling in tomorrow for the one that usually takes care of any injuries.'' Ja'far explained, with flushed cheeks. ''Sure.'' Sharrkan said with a cheeky grin.

''It's true.'' Ja'far defended. ''Well, you have been improving, who knows how devious you can get? Maybe you have your own plans for Vegas by now.'' Sharrkan retorted. ''That still doesn't appeal to me, baka-coach. Instead you should coach me through this school project. I expect a lot of my first kiss.'' Ja'far said. Sharrkan blinked a few times, processing the information he just recieved. ''Your first kiss.'' he repeated slowly.

Ja'far had wide eyes before he said, ''My first kiss from Sin, I meant my first kiss from Sin.'' he said quickly. ''You are a lip-virgin, aren't you?'' Sharrkan said, a brilliant grin folding on his lips. ''No, I'm not.'' Ja'far firmly denied, but even Sharrkan's mind knew that was a lie. ''That's perfect.'' Sharrkan nearly exclaimed. ''The fact that I'm a lip-virgin isn't that great.'' Ja'far deadpanned, before realising he just admitted his lie.

''Not that I actually am.'' he added. ''Yeah, yeah, hide it all you want. All day I've been thinking about what should happen tomorrow, and now, thanks to miss Pisti's teaching, I've got it. Your date tomorrow should end with a kiss.'' Sharrkan said. ''A...a kiss.'' Ja'far stuttered. ''Isn't that too soon, I mean, shouldn't I...'' he tried to make excuses, but Sharrkan shook his head. ''You've got to bust a move, and fast. I've been talking to Masrur, and figured we weren't making that much progress at all. So, a kiss would be a great step.'' Sharrkan lectured.

''But a kiss defines a relationship, and I'm not sure if I...'' Ja'far nearly bit his lip. ''That is the dream anyway. If you really want to be as comitted as you told be me, then you are ready for this. So, do you want Sinbad or not?'' Sharrkan asked. ''I do, I really do.'' Ja'far said, not hesitating for a moment. Being with Sin is what he always wanted, he couldn't give up now. ''So a kiss it is.'' Sharrkan said. ''Wait! We are forgetting something here.'' Ja'far said, this time sounding more insecure.

''Your not backing out, are you?'' Sharrkan asked. ''I am not, but I've never kissed. According to you, I'm what you call a lip-virgin. I can't kiss someone like Sin, if I've never kissed before. What if I suck?'' Ja'far complained. ''So? Your first kiss should be with Sinbad, that's romantic. A precious memory the both of you will cherish. Besides, not a single person does a great job on their first kiss. Okay, maybe two or three couples do, but it's far-fetched to be that perfect.'' Sharrkan said.

''So, what was your first kiss like then?'' Ja'far dared to ask. Sharrkan tried to look mysteriously as he said, ''I can tell you, but you'll have to keep that a secret.'' Ja'far nodded, it was the first time he would hear about his coach's precious person. ''My first kiss,'' Sharrkan started but before he could continue, he heard a sound.

''What was that?'' he asked, it was kinda loud. ''Probably another high school burglar.'' Ja'far said flipantly, before scooching closer to Sharrkan, almost sitting on the taller silverette's lap and asked, ''You were telling about your first kiss, is it that special?'' Sharrkan's eyes got a special glint, before he said, ''My first kiss, ah yes, I remember.'' Ja'far listened in, as his heart was pounding. This was so exciting. But before Sharrkan could tell him anything, a part of his ceiling collapsed. Sharrkan quickly threw himself over Ja'far before any parts could hit the petite silverette, making Ja'far yelp, ''Sharrkan!'' But he didn't recieve an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

**The match! **

Sharrkan was getting kinda heavy as well, Ja'far assumed a brick must've hit his head. He tried to push Sharrkan off, to take care of Sharrkan's wounds, but wasn't able too. Fortunataly, Sharrkan suddenly groaned. ''Sharrkan.'' Ja'far hushed, as the other stirred. ''Are you okay?'' Sharrkan asked. Ja'far rolled his eyes, ''Aside from getting crushed, I'm fine. Are you okay, moron, you shouldn't have done that. You should have dodged the falling ceiling, what if you got a concussion?'' Ja'far asked.

Sharrkan smirked, ''Only you would say that. Hadn't I protected you, then you would have gotten hurt, and then you couldn't help at the game.'' Sharrkan whispered, as he slowly got up. ''Besides, it didn't hit my head, and if it did, my grades would still remain the same, so not a single soul would notice that.'' Sharrkan told him, as he rubbed his sore arm. ''The game, Sharrkan, you've got the game tomorrow. What if you're too injured to play, Sinbad will kill you. He really relies on you.'' Ja'far said, eyeing the arm. It seemed like he didn't break anything, but it could be a sprain.

''It's fine. I can still move my legs, and I have two arms, so won't miss one, will I now?'' Sharrkan replied. Ja'far furrowed his eyebrows before nodding, ''If you say so.'' he replied. ''More importantly, what are you going to do? I mean, ceilings don't collapse for no reason.'' Sharrkan said as he eyed the hole. ''I should call someone to look into it. As it obviously need some repairing, I can probably sleep at a nearby hotel or maybe crash at the library.'' Ja'far pondered, wondering if the library was actually an option. He'd like it.

''Nonsense, a hotel means money, and you aren't a hobo, so library is a no. Why not stay with me and Alibaba, we live close by.'' Sharrkan said. ''Your house isn't that safe either.'' Ja'far deadpanned, remembering Sharrkan's fall from the staircase. ''Eh, it will be fine. You can crash on the couch if you like. Of course, I can always call Sinbad and see if-'' ''Your house is fine.'' Ja'far said with a blush.

''Really?'' Sharrkan asked, thinking Ja'far would have jumped upon the offer to stay with Sinbad. ''Yeah, it is. I have never been at Sin's place before, the thought frightens me. What if I make a move, and he'll reject me.'' Ja'far said. ''You are going to end up there anyway, but okay. Your coach will take care of things for now.'' Sharrkan said. ''That is what I am worried about from the beginning.'' Ja'far said, only now starting to question if Vegas was a joke or not.

The next morning, he woke up early, Sharrkan's couch had slept suprisingly nice. He got up, before he spotted Alibaba sitting at the table, eating his breakfast. ''Morning, Nii-san got up and is making preparations for the game together with Sinbad. He told me about your ceiling collapsing, that has got to suck.'' Alibaba said. ''It was kinda random, and I didn't account that into my budget yet.'' Ja'far replied, as he sat down as well, taking a slice of bread, and some tea.

''It's very nice I can stay over here.'' he added. ''Yup, now I'm not the only one suffering from his sheer stupidity.'' Alibaba said with a bright smile. ''I have some experience with that by now. After growing up with Sin, and being coached by your brother few things can suprise me.'' Ja'far said. 'Not to mention high school burglars' he added in his mind. ''I suppose so.'' Alibaba said. ''Excited for the game or for meeting Morgianna?'' Ja'far asked teasingly, making Alibaba blush.

''What, who, me? Of course not.'' Alibaba firmly denied, making Ja'far chuckle. ''I'm anxious for seeing their opponent, they must be very tough, if they make coach Sinbad tense like that.'' Alibaba said. ''It's a healthy form of stress. It's better having an oppenent that's tough, keeps you awake. And Sindria high's team is full of progidies. We have Sinbad, Hinahoho, that new sneaky one Judal, and last but not least your brother.'' Ja'far said.

''That's true, but rumor has it that these guys tend to play dirty. They wouldn't mind injuring one if it's in their advantage. Judal came from that team, and you said it yourself, he's already sneaky.'' Alibaba explained. ''Knowing Sin, we aren't going to stoop to that level. The best we can do is cheer them on.'' Ja'far said, getting slightly worried as well. ''You're right.'' Alibaba said, ''We should go soon. You should be prepared for a lot of care taking today.'' he added. ''Yay me. Mind if we pick something up from my house before we go?'' Ja'far asked.

Soon enough, they were at the game. ''Wow, this gym is huge. No wonder Nii-san always complains about their laps.'' Alibaba said as he eyed the gym in it's full glory. Ja'far, who was checking the first-aid kit for it's content, nodded as he said, ''It's supposed to be large enough so even the principal would've to face a challenge if he were to train here.'' he answered. Yunan, who had seen the two, walked over as he cheerily said, ''That's right. Did you remember to bring it by the way?''

Ja'far nodded, ''I was grateful for your help, so I remembered it. Whatever Sharrkan wrote yesterday, I'm sorry.'' Yunan laughed, as he said, ''That's water under the bridge. His answer was kinda rude though.'' ''Sounds like nii-san.'' Alibaba added to the conversation, not even knowing what the others were talking about. Soon they heard a loud slam of a door, and turned to look where the noise came from.

The other team had arrived, and looked fierce as the barged over towards the dressing rooms. ''That's Cassim.'' Alibaba commented, talking about the captain of the other team. ''He seems, interesting.'' Ja'far commented. ''He is. He's really good, but relies on petty tricks. He could make an international career if he wanted too.'' Alibaba said. ''He certainly has the attitude for that world. Let's go and see principal Ugo.'' Yunan said. ''Principal Ugo...'' Alibaba said, the man was a legend.

''It's his birthday today. Give me one sec.'' Ja'far said, checking the final things. ''Okay, all done. Wanna come too?'' he asked Alibaba, who nodded. They followed Yunan, who led them towards principal Ugo, who was chatting with Aladdin. ''Aladdin!'' Alibaba shouted as he rushed over, happy to see his friend. ''Let's get this over with.'' Ja'far said, before Yunan gave him a good look. ''Something wrong?'' Ja'far asked.

''Just taking in how you looked before a Ugo-hug.'' Yunan replied. ''A what?'' Ja'far asked, as Yunan skipped to Ugo. 'A Ugo-hug?' Ja'far wondered, should it scare him? His steps trembled as he made his way towards the taller man, talking to the siblings and Alibaba. ''Ah, here he is, mr Ugo.'' Aladdin nearly cheered as he spotted Ja'far. ''Ja'far, so you did come?'' Ugo said, clearly looking for a certain package.

''Yeah, as promised, sir. I have your package here in my bag. Please enjoy it.'' Ja'far said, before taking the package and handing it as he bowed. The taller man's behavior was like a three year old toddler as he took the package and ripped the paper off. Ja'far was glad Sharrkan wasn't here to make some weird comment. It'd probably embaress any of them. ''A flute! A flute I can hang around my neck, that's great!'' Ugo cheered, as Aladdin nodded, and said, ''Look, I've got one as well! Now we're best friends for life!''

''Oh, that's great!'' Ugo cheered, and Ja'far noticed that Yunan and Alibaba stepped back, before he was grabbed into a bone-crushing hug. ''Ah, please put me down.'' Ja'far said, before one more pair of arms joined them. ''Happy birthday!'' the voice cheerily said, Ja'far reconized it as Sin's. ''Sin, help me!'' he yelped, before Ugo suddenly let him go, and he fell on all fours, trying to catch his breath. Sinbad chuckled as he helped his friend up. ''Sorry, Principal's Ugo's hugs are firm and fantastic, can't resist one. They are legendary.'' Sinbad said. ''They are something alright.'' Ja'far agreed. ''Sorry, I was just that enthusiastic. Usually, only Alladin, Yunan and Sinbad do something on my birthday.'' Ugo said. ''It's okay, sir.'' Ja'far said.

''Well, gotta get going. Game starts soon. Good luck, Sin.'' Ugo said, as he, Aladdin, Alibaba and Yunan headed off, leaving Sinbad alone with Ja'far. ''Your opponent looks like a though one.'' Ja'far said. ''They are, I'm getting a little nervous. I trust you in keeping us in good shape. Did you check the first aid-kit, already?'' Sinbad asked. ''I did. I can manage any minor injuries just fine.'' Ja'far said. ''Good, thanks. You're the best!'' Sinbad cheered, pulling Ja'far in a hug. 'Sin.' Ja'far thought content, as he hugged back. ''Are you that nervous as well? Usually, you push me off during a hug, you little tsundere you.'' Sinbad asked. ''Don't call me that, you know I'm not that shy. And it's my way of wishing you good luck.'' Ja'far replied, as he let go off Sin, slightly blushing.

''Ah, I will need all the luck I can get.'' Sinbad said, opening his arms again. Ja'far gave a quick hug all the while blushing, before walking to the first aid bench. Soon enough the game started, as the opponents team seemed ready to go full out. Most students of Sindria high were there to cheer for their team, though. Ja'far wondered if Cassim minded this fact. Sin seemed really tense out there, like he was about to attack an army, rather than playing a friendly match of basketball. The rest of Sindria high didn't seem that much on ease either.

''Psst, Ja'far, mind if we sit with you?'' a voice asked, he looked up to see Alibaba, Masrur and Morgianna. ''Sure, go ahead. You have to observe this game, right. In case you have to play against them in the nearby future, right?'' Ja'far asked, as Alibaba sat down. ''I suppose I have too. But these are also the best seats.'' Alibaba said. 'So naive, bet he didn't think about observing them before I mentioned it. In a sense, his brother is like that as well.' Ja'far thought, as he eyed Sharrkan.

Unlike most players, Sharrkan didn't seem on edge. Though that was only on first sight. But Ja'far knew better, he was most likely putting up a farce. His arm was still kinda stiff, and his movements didn't seem as natural as usually. He played, not only because he wanted too, but because Sin counted on him, as did the team. The new player, Judal, seemed more in his element. There was something sneaky about him, but as he sneaked, it was obvious that he, among with Sin and Sharrkan dominated the field.

'Things are working out better than Sinbad had anticipated. Other than the hostile vibe they seem to have, they are actually not that much of a threat.' Ja'far thought suprised. After the first half of the match, Ja'far genuinly wondered if Sinbad's concern and worries had been that necessary. Sharrkan sat next to him, asking Alibaba for his waterbottle. ''Things are kinda easy going out there, nii-san. Are you sure this is the right team? I mean, you have an advantage of eighteen points to zero.'' Alibaba said.

''They are tougher than this, I'm sure. I'm glad we managed to score those points. They always start off slowly. That is what is dangerous about their techniques, you underestimate them. You'll see that in the second half, they will appear much more merciless, one could even say brutal. That is why Sinbad is anxious. The first half was our time to shine, to score what we needed. The second half will be about trying as hard as we can, scoring points, but also trying to avoid any injuries. There has been one guy before, that got injured, Sinbad never truly forgot about that.'' Sharrkan said.

'Sin was pissed that week.' Ja'far remembered the incident as clear as yesterday. ''But I do think he's playing it too safe now. We could've easily scored more, if we had taken the risk.'' Sharrkan said. ''I think you should listen to Sin.'' Ja'far said. Sharrkan raised his eyebrow, ''We are listening to Sinbad, but this is pathethic. I wouldn't be surprised if most students have left by now. It's so boring to watch it, or do you think otherwise?'' Sharrkan asked.

Ja'far didn't know how to reply, it was more boring than he had expected of this supposedly great match. But it was for the better, were he to believe the rumors. ''Cheer him on.'' Sharrkan suddenly said. ''What?'' Ja'far asked, cocking his head. That was a fast change of subject, he knew Sharrkan was random, but that was a little too random. ''He plays better when there is some cheering going on. We'll improve, the heat will rise, and it won't be a boring victory, or massacre.'' Sharrkan said. ''Besides, it is what you're supposed to do for the one that you like, so see it as homework. And we don't have that many girls, so the empowering of a cheerleader cheer won't do.'' he added.

Ja'far rolled his eyes. ''I'm supposed to take care of any further injuries, that should be my main focus.'' he said. ''Pity. I love it when someone special cheers me on. And I know Sin would.'' Sharrkan said, getting up as he spotted Sinbad, motioning him for a talk. Ja'far sighed, before turning to Alibaba. ''Could you hold my spot, please? I'm about to do something utterly humilating.'' ''Sure thing, mr. Ja'far.'' he said. Ja'far rolled his eyes, not believing he was really about to do this.

''Where is Ja'far going to?'' Sinbad asked, spotting Ja'far leave. ''Probably to the toilet.'' Sharrkan said. ''He should be getting ready for the second half.'' Sinbad said. ''Really, rely more on us, will you? You're dragging us down with that attitude. We are doing great so far, but we can do better. They will beat us if we keep up being so cautious. Maybe it's time to have fun and play. If something happens, we have Ja'far. Don't you want to do this for the honor of Sindria High.'' Sharrkan said.

''This is why you're co-captain. For a moron, you do have the right spirit, and your heart at the right place. Assemble the group, and tell them to work hard, and play to win. We are going for the glory today, and show those bastards how basketball is supposed to be played.'' Sinbad said, fire returning to his eyes. ''Yes, sire!'' Sharrkan saluted him, before gathering the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**

**The match! Part 2: Alibaba meddles in! **

**(I know, one more chapter until the get-together, please bear with us.)**

Ja'far groaned as he watched himself in the mirror. He had heard the signal ran, and knew he should head back quickly, as the second half was starting. Both teams sounded pumped up. ''I can't go trough with this, what was I thinking?'' Ja'far asked himself. 'You know he'd like it. Do it for the sake of Sindria high, and more importantly, for the sake of Sinbad.' he could almost hear Sharrkan lecturing him. ''For god's sake, just do it.'' he told himself, startled that he had it in him.

He nodded, before marching back, slipping in almost unseen, before he sat on the bench. Alibaba defiantly didn't notice, though Ja'far was sure that the Fanalis siblings had probably smelled him. That answer was verified when he heard Masrur breeze, ''Looks good.'' ''Thanks. How are we doing? It looks more spirited.'' Ja'far said.

Alibaba, who hadn't noticed him coming back, nearly jumped, ''Holy hell, you're a like an assassin! When did you return?! And why are you wearing that?!'' he asked. Morgianna nearly smacked her forehead, her crush was sweet, but defiantly not the most aware person of all time. ''I just came back.'' Ja'far deadpanned, ''Don't ask me why I have this, it's your brother's idea in the first place.'' he added.

''But you decided to wear it.'' Morgianna interjected. Ja'far turned a shade of pink, before saying, ''Don't mind that! How is the team doing?'' 'Tsundere.' both Alibaba and the Fanalis siblings thought, before Morgianna said, ''They are obviously struggling. The other team scored sixteen points in an impressive ten minutes, and our team is tired from the strain they put on themselves from the former round, causing the other team to be able to go full out. As Sharrkan pointed out, they were too cautious.''

''Mor? You know that much about basketball? How?'' Alibaba asked flabbergasted, as Ja'far wondered when she had started talking that much. She didn't have the nerve to say, 'Because I always watch when you play.' so instead she choose not to reply. For some reason, had it been his own or the other teams fault, Sinbad suddenly tripped, and didn't get up. Which was strange, since no one of the opponents team had been remotely nearby. ''Sin!'' Ja'far yelped, as he grabbed the first aid-kit besides him and rushed forward.

''Sin, where does it hurt?'' he repeated more sternly, as he reached his friend, falling on his knees besides the ace player. Sinbad groaned, ''My ankle.'' And Ja'far examined it right away. ''Ouch!'' Sinbad said, as Ja'far twisted it slightly. ''Sorry Sin, please bear with it for the time being.'' Ja'far said, using his sympathatic voice. ''I wanna play.'' Sinbad whined, wincing as Ja'far touched his heel. ''Can he play?'' Sharrkan asked, and Ja'far shook his head.

''It's obviously sprained. It will need time to rest and heal.'' he said. ''Come on, please. My team needs me. Without a replacement we'll be forced to resign.'' Sinbad begged. ''You don't have a replacement? No-one to stand in. That's too bad.'' Cassim taunted. Ja'far started to see his persona, as Sharrkan was ready to tear him a new one. ''Actually, he does.'' a feminine voice added to the conversation.

''Morgianna? No offense, you're plenty strong, but..'' Sinbad started. ''Not me.'' she said, stomping her foot, before pulling her friend forward. Alibaba-kun can play'' she said. ''That's a great idea.'' Sharrkan said, agreeing, as Cassim frowned. ''But, but...'' Sin tried to protest. Ja'far leaned forward to whisper in his ear, ''Do you really want them to win by default? He's good, and you're still leading.''

''I approve.'' Sinbad said stiffly. ''Hear that?'' Sharrkan said, ''Game is on. Nii-san, take your tenue, and join us.'' he said, and the rest of the team agreed. The game was stopped for five minutes, so that Alibaba could get dressed, and Ja'far could help Sinbad towards the bench. ''It will take roughly three to six weeks without training, well, you can still give them orders of course, just not paricipate.'' Ja'far told him, bandaging his ankle.

''I've got my co-captain for that. I really wanted to beat them.'' Sinbad pouted, watching the other team prepare for the final round. ''I know you do, and you did really well, so far. Just have faith in the others. They will get eachother trough this, it's why it's a team.'' Ja'far said, wondering if the bandages weren't too tight. ''Do you really think Alibaba can do it, though? They attacked me already, surely they will go after him next.'' Sinbad said, seeing how Morgianna frowned at this. ''He will.'' she said, and Ja'far nodded. ''He can do it, Sin. And Sharrkan will make sure that his little brother is save, even at his own expense.'' he added.

The game started again, and Sindria high seemed more on the offensive side then ever before, furiously playing like they meant it. ''You can still cheer them on, if you want.'' Ja'far told both Sinbad and Morgianna, who seemed like she really wanted to. But both shook their head, choosing to watch. Sinbad suddenly looked at Ja'far. ''That jersey.'' he said, making Ja'far blush. ''Did you know I designed that? Sharrkan was the only one to wear it, aside from me of course.'' he added.

''I had no idea.'' Ja'far lied. ''But it would be your style.'' he added. ''It looks good on you. Wanna borrow mine next time?'' Sinbad offered. Ja'far blushed beet-red, but nodded anyway. After all, Sinbad had invited him to next game, and offered his jersey. A dreamlike fantasy that would come true. ''I'd like that, Sin.'' he said, before focusing on the match.

Despite the roughly play style, and the sheer talent Alibaba possessed, the other team still managed to tie the game. The clock stopped when Cassim had stomped Alibaba over, making the blond fall on the floor. ''Fault. This means we'll get some free throws right? If Sindria starts, and we hit them right, whereas they miss, then we can still win, right?'' Morgianna asked. Sinbad looked up, ''You know, you do know a lot about basketball, why not try out sometimes?'' he asked, as Ja'far smacked his head.

''Don't be so rude. Morgianna already has school, and she dances. Don't you think she should have some time for herself besides that. But you're correct, Morgianna.'' he praised, making Morgianna smile. Alibaba walked over to the bench, sitting down. ''They are going to do free passes. Nii-san said he wants me to rest for the time being.'' he said. ''You played good.'' Morgianna said, and Masrur nodded in agreement.

''But doesn't the entire team have to participate?'' Ja'far asked. ''Most of the times it's settled between the captains, in this case, Sharrkan and Cassim.'' Morgianna explained. ''Mor is correct.'' Alibaba added, as most teams left the field, leaving the captains eyeing eachother. ''But, isn't Sharrkan really bad under pressure?'' Mor whispered to Alibaba, who nodded. ''Sharrkan is talented when he has people he that he wants to protect, or to pull through. Alone, not so much. We had a good run.'' Sinbad sighed.

'You should have more faith in him.' was what Ja'far wanted to say, but then he watched Sharrkan throw the ball, and miss the hoop by at least a meter. 'He's terrible!' Ja'far shouted in his mind, as Cassim smirked. ''We won't have that much to celebrate at the get-together.'' Alibaba frowned, Cassim just scored a point. If Sharrkan missed the next two, and Cassim hit them all, then this would all be over.

Sharrkan seemed a nervous wreck, and the crowd was silent, as they held their breath. He shot, and once more, he missed. Rumour rose as the crowd was talking. Cassim gave a smug smile, shooting the ball with ease, missing on purpose. ''If he messes up, it'll be all over.'' Masrur said. Ja'far was getting fed up with this talk, weren't they supposed to cheer him on. 'I love it when someone special cheers me on.' he remembered Sharrkan say. But as far as his knowledge went, Sharrkan didn't have a special person at the moment. As he sighed, he got up, making Sinbad eye him slightly confused.

''You can do it! Just focus!'' he suddenly yelled breaking the silence and making Sharrkan look up. Ja'far turned beed-red, but Alibaba got up as well, ''Hit it nii-san! Avenge me and Sinbad!'' Sharrkan nodded, as he re-focused on the hoop. He took a deep breath, before he threw. Ja'far watched in anticipation, the basketball spinning on the hoop. In or out, in or out, the basketball managed to hold everyone's attention, before, as if an angel blew some air, it tipped, and went in.

Sharrkan's eyes widened, and an elated roar went through the gym, as nearly everyone around to witness this miracle, cheered. Ja'far allowed himself to sit again, as he clapped. ''Awesome.'' he commented, Alibaba agreed. ''The match isn't over yet.'' Mor commented, watching Cassim's angry expression. The messy haired boy took the stance, but he cheated, and shot the ball at Sharrkan's head, hitting it rather harshly.

''Sharrkan!'' Both Alibaba and Ja'far rushed forward. ''Sharrkan, what is two times two?'' Ja'far asked. ''He can't answer that, he's a moron.'' Alibaba deadpanned. ''Right. How many girls do we have at school?'' Ja'far asked. ''With or without Miss Pisti?'' Sharrkan asked, groaning. ''He doesn't seem to have a concussion. We should give him some time to rest though. Too be sure. Can anyone stand in?'' Ja'far asked, helping Sharrkan up. ''I can!'' Sinbad yelled. ''Not you, you are forbidden to play.'' Ja'far scolded, helping Sharrkan sitting next to the school king. ''I can still play.'' Alibaba said. ''But Alibaba..'' Morgianna started, Ja'far stopped her. ''It will have to do. He's our only chance.'' he told her. Alibaba shook Cassim's hand, ''Mind if step in? Seems like you need a real challenge.'' he said, as the play off resumed, a playful glint in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

**The get-together!**

Somehow, in some way, Ja'far should've known that the celebration of their victory would be at an outdoor basketball field. The only one among them that didn't seem to thrilled about that idea, was Sinbad. ''Cheer up, Sin. You make it seem like winning is something to be depressed about.'' Ja'far told him. Sinbad pouted childlessly as he clinged to Ja'far's arm, and wailed, ''But, 'mommy' I wanted to play with them!''

''Who are you calling mommy?'' Ja'far asked him, accusingly, before sighing. ''You can't. Your leg has to heal first, daddy.'' he added, making Sinbad blush furiously. ''That's new.'' he said, making Ja'far blush as well, who realised what he had implied. Sinbad quickly added, ''I still wanted to play. Can't you stop them, you're good at that.'' ''Sin, I'm not going to ruin their moment.'' Ja'far said, as they watched Alibaba, along with Aladdin and Morgianna battle members of the basketball team, aside from Sharrkan, Sinbad and Judal.

''But I know for a fact that there is more to this get-together than playing ball. For instance, we could get you some food.'' Ja'far said, with a fond smile. ''I suppose so.'' Sinbad said, before Judal randomly popped up out of nowhere, and sat next to Sinbad. ''You're getting food, get me some too.'' he said with a grin, before asking Sinbad how he was doing. 'This guy...' Ja'far thought, but Sinbad seemed to be happy with his presence.

'For Sin's sake.' he thought, before making an awkward smile, ''What do you want?'' he asked. Judar smirked at him, ready to reply something, perhaps something nasty, but Sinbad beated him to it. ''I want the same as usually. I want steak, and a hamburger, and some chicken, and...'' ''Some bacon, right? Care for some salad as well, carnivore?'' Ja'far asked teasingly, but Sinbad seemed confused. ''It means you love meat.'' Ja'far deadpanned.

As Sinbad ooh'ed, Ja'far turned to Judal. ''And you want?'' he asked, not caring to be all that nice. ''Salad, and some chicken will do for now. Get it quick, okay. I'm hungry and your king is starving.'' he said. Ja'far composed himself, trying to convice himself he didn't actually want to kill the guy, as he headed over to the barbeque.

He spotted Sharrkan, and Masrur in the company of a pretty, and taller woman. ''Ja'far!'' Sharrkan's eyes widened with glee, as he rushed forwards, before wacking Ja'far's head. ''You were supposed to cheer for Sinbad, not for me, silly you. Why are you still wearing that? I thought that was supposed to be for..'' Sharrkan didn't finish the sentence, not wanting to embaress him any further. ''It was, but, never mind that. If I hadn't cheer you on, then we would have faced a different outcome, and this wouldn't be as festive in the first place.'' Ja'far argued.

''You're right. But why are you here, you're supposed to be spending time with Sinbad. He, however, isn't.'' Sharrkan said, as he eyed Judal. ''It's fine, I promised to get something to eat for the both of them. Sin seemed hungry.'' Ja'far said. Sharrkan wasn't sure how to reply with that. ''Don't you want to eat something?'' he asked instead. ''Better get them something first, they are probably hungry from playing.'' Ja'far said.

''Is this who I think it is?'' the girl asked Sharrkan, who nodded. ''Hi, my name is Rumuri. I'm Hinahoho's wife.'' she introduced herself. ''She knows, doesn't she?'' Ja'far asked, Sharrkan nodded. ''My name is Ja'far.'' he said, ''So I've heard. No worries, I'm here to help you and feed those pitless botom's these idiots call stomaches.'' she replied. Ja'far stiffled a laughter, before saying, ''I've got an order, so that that assignment can be completed.'' as he listed Sinbad's and Judal's wishes.

''I'll get right to it, want something yourself, sweetie?'' she asked, but Ja'far shook his head. ''Not yet.'' he added, before she started grilling. ''I forgot that Sinbad loved meat that much, can you prepare that much meat?'' Sharrkan asked, innocently. ''What do you mean by that?'' Ja'far asked. ''Well, a man's love tends to go trough the stomach. So, be prepared to make a lot of meals when you Get Together.'' Rumuri said, before giggling. Sharrkan's eye twitched on purpose. ''Did you just make a pun on this holy event?'' he asked. ''My man only came up with that name, because we got together after one of these, so yeah, I did.'' she told him, watching the meat, so it wouldn't get burned. ''I see. How did you and Hinahoho get together?'' Ja'far decided to ask.

Her eyes lighted up, as she patted the spot next to her. ''That, my friend, is a great story. Come sit here, and let me tell you a story about true love, better those Disney stories.'' she said with a smile. Ja'far sat down, as she started telling her story. ''It happened two years ago. We're both freshman, and just had enrolled into Sindria high. He was the only one I knew that was taller than me, so it was nice to talk to him every once in a while.'' she flipped a burger.

''He had asked me to watch one of his basketball matches. I'm not into sports, and had lots to do back then, but I watched anyway. Afterwards, the guys just went home. I mean, they had a glorious battle, and did absolutely nothing to celebrate it. So, I asked Hinahoho to call them, and told him to bring a barbeque to some worn down basketball-field. After we gathered, things just started, and we ate, they even played some ball.''

''I see.'' Ja'far said. ''That happened a few more times, before Hinahoho discovered I never had played myself. That, of course, was not what he had expected, and he wanted me at least to take a shot. So, he teached me. And I realised, it felt nice to have him close to me. So, that evening, as he walked me to my house, I told him that, as he turned red, and told me that I was pretty. In fact, that was the reason he had invited me to the match in the first place.'' she said, as she piled the meat on a plate, and gave it Sharrkan. ''Be a deary, and give this to your captain, and his friend.'' she said.

''Actually, I was supposed too bring it.'' Ja'far said, but she shook her head. Sharrkan shrugged, before taking it to the baka-king and his companion. ''Get your man sweetie, but make sure your heart is settled on the right one.'' she said, as she pointed over to Sinbad, who happily delved into his food. ''Your man is among them. Got get him, and never let go.'' she said. Masrur was positive that she had just implied the same thing, as Hinahoho had every single day.

He was about to say something, but then Ja'far got this dreamy look. ''Thank you.'' he said, ''I really started doubting, because I like Sin. But never was sure about love. Now that I heard your story, I'm fairly certain that that is something I truly want.'' he said. She smiled, not deciding to give her opinion. ''Then, I hope you two will find true love with each other.'' she said instead, as Sharrkan returned.

''Your man is devouring it's food.'' Sharrkan said, before getting some more salad. ''You aren't eating any meat?'' Ja'far noticed. ''Yeah, I'm not much of a meat-man. It's not up to my taste.'' Sharrkan said. ''It's not? But you ate chicken last time?'' Ja'far said. ''Alibaba makes a good chicken, it's just I prefer fish. Not like I'm a vegitarian.'' he said. ''Ah.'' Ja'far replied dumbfounded. A sweaty Hinahoho joined their group. ''Those kids are good.'' he said.

''They sure are, sweetie.'' Rumuri said, as she handed him a plate with food. Morgianna was having fun, as Alibaba and Aladdin asked her to pass the ball, just some freestyle playing. ''Oh, are you two having fun?'' Hinahoho asked, as he eyed Sharrkan and Ja'far. ''Sure do. Sin's elated that we've won, even though he pouted about the fact that he can't play.'' Ja'far explained. ''Which sucks, because he can't teach Ja'far, so we've got to change our gameplan. Do you have any idea how hard it is to come up with an idea?'' Sharrkan asked.

None of them commented on the fact that he was somewhat braindead, so that was probably in the way. ''Jealousy is a pretty good method.'' Masrur suddenly said, out of nowhere, startling everyone. ''The talking statue is right, but how should we make him jealous?'' Sharrkan wondered. Masrur quirked his eyebrow, did Sharrkan just call him a statue? ''Sin isn't one to get jealous. And I don't want to trouble him.'' Ja'far added.

''Sweetie, Sinbad is sweet, but does get jealous easily. The question of how to do it shouldn't be difficult either. You've got a coach, don't you? Why don't use that?'' Rumuri offered. ''What?'' Sharrkan exclaimed. ''My wife is right, it's the best method, and he's someone Sinbad is familiar with.'' Hinahoho added. ''And somewhat jealous.'' Masrur said, causing Sharrkan to exclaim once more, ''WHAT!''

''I suppose so.'' Ja'far said, as he eyed Judal and Sinbad laughing, and talking. ''See, it's that easy. Get to it, coach.'' Hinahoho said, patting Sharrkan's back, causing the silverette to almost tumble over. ''Why did I offer to be a coach again?'' Sharrkan wondered out loud, before grabbing Ja'far wrist. ''Follow me.'' he said. ''What are we going to do?'' Ja'far shrieked, as he was pulled along. ''To teach you your future husbands favorite hobby.'' Sharrkan replied, dragging him towards the basketball field.

Sinbad watched as Sharrkan dragged Ja'far to the basketball field. Judal smirked, as he watched the envious look on the said basketball coach. ''Something wrong?'' he asked, with an innocent voice. ''Nothing.'' Sinbad grumbled. ''There is. You're bothered by the fact that you can't play, and your boyfriend is spending most of his time with mr. Braindead over there, who in fact was injured as well.'' he said. ''He's not my boyfriend.'' Sinbad said with a blush. ''Could've fooled me.'' Judal said, but his heart fluttered at those words.

Alibaba was about to pass the ball, as he spotted his brother dragging Ja'far to the playground. ''Mr. Ja'far.'' Aladdin cheered, as Morgianna offered them a small wave. ''Having fun, kiddo?'' Sharrkan asked Aladdin, who nodded. ''I want to teach Ja'far some moves as well. Mind if I'd borrow the ball?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Off course not, knock yourselves out. I was getting hungry anyway.'' Alibaba said.

''I've gotta go and see if my brother is still around.'' Aladdin cheered, and Morgianna just followed Alibaba, as she was getting a bit hungry herself, and maybe, just maybe, she wanted to spend more time with Alibaba. ''Sharrkan, I don't do basketball.'' Ja'far deadpanned. ''Today you do. I can't believe they forced me into this position.'' Sharrkan replied, whispering that last part as if having a grudge. ''I don't even want to.'' Ja'far argued, as Sharrkan stubbornly handed him the ball, which he dropped right away.

''Wow, you really never played. Can't you at least attempt to dribble?'' Sharrkan said, saying the first part rather sarcastically. ''No.'' Ja'far shook his head. ''For god sake, Ja'far, put some effort in it. You know, Sin wanted to teach you anyway, I can always call out for him and,'' ''Fine.'' Ja'far said hastily. 'Too easy.' Sharrkan thought. ''Okay.'' he said, as he picked the ball up, and got behind Ja'far, leaning his arms over Ja'far's. ''Try and hold the ball like this. This is the best way to shoot.'' he said, as he showed how to hold the ball.

Ja'far swallowed, usually only Sin was allowed to get this close, and that would be about an enforced hug that he would recieve from the purple-haired king. ''Aren't you supposed to be using only one hand?'' he asked, shyly. ''Not when you're about to shoot, and teaching you to dribble wouldn't coax that reaction out of your crush.'' Sharrkan whispered, making Ja'far look to Sin.

Glaring, that was what the king was doing at the moment. ''He's obviously not enjoying this attention. Damn to it with my sprain, I'm going towards them and...'' Judal stopped him. ''You could that, but you could also show some patience. Look at his position, obviously, Sharrkan is trying to get you on your nerves. I'd say, teach him and don't do what you're about to do.'' he told Sinbad flipantly. ''Do you really think that would help?'' Sinbad wondered. ''I do.'' Judal said honestly, so Sin decided to offer Ja'far a smile, and a tiny wave.

''He thinks I like this? Sharrkan, I swear to god, if this gets me dragged into that sport you lunatics-'' Sharrkan stopped him right there. ''He wouldn't. Just relax, and enjoy yourself. After you've learned some moves, offer to take him home, and talk about this all. Show him that you liked this a lot. He'll appreciate it.'' Sharrkan said, before lifting up the ball, among with Ja'far arms. ''Shoot.'' he said.

''What?'' Ja'far asked worried something was wrong. ''No, not like that. Just, shoot the ball.'' Sharrkan told him, bending their arms slightly. Ja'far breathed in, it's not like they were counting on him to hit it. So, he shot the ball, and miracuously, it went in. 'Hah, I'm better than you under pressure.' is what he wanted to say, but instead he cheered, ''I made it!'' He was kind of excited about his first shot ever, so in excitement, he threw his arms over Sharrkan's shoulder, as he cheered, ''I made it!'' 'Aww, so cute.' Sharrkan noticed, as he was a little startled about the fact that Ja'far just hugged him. ''Woohoo! Nice going!'' Rumuri cheered from the side, along with her man, and even Masrur clapping for them.

''Good for him.'' Judal said, as Sinbad stared kinda shocked. ''No fair, I wanted to teach him that.'' he pouted. ''Oh, but there will be more oppertunities.'' Judal offered, as Sinbad just munched stubbornly on his bacon. Ja'far blinked a few times, ''I'm still hugging you, aren't I?'' he said, nervously. ''Yeah, you are.'' Sharrkan said. ''I should let go, shouldn't I.'' Ja'far said. ''Yeah, you should. But, if it helps, it was a nice shot.'' Sharrkan said. Ja'far let go quickly. ''So, that dribbling?'' he asked with a red face. ''Ehr, yeah, it works like this..'' Sharrkan trailed off to an explanation with an equelly red face.

Alibaba watched amused, as Morgianna sat next to him, enjoying some beef Rumuri had made for her. ''Hey, Alibaba-kun.'' she said, making Alibaba look at her. ''Something you wanted to know?'' he asked, his heart pounding. For some reason, it always pounded more when she was around. ''Would you like to accompany me to a dinner sometimes, along with your brother and Ja'far?'' she asked, quickly adding, ''To celebrate your victory, and seeing that those two recently have gotten closer.'' 'And maybe, I can ask Ja'far what you think of me.' she added in her mind.

Alibaba nodded, ''I'd like that. What about next week?'' he offered. ''That'd be great.'' Morgianna said, blushing slightly. She'd never be able to guess that in Alibaba's mind there was a chibi-Alibaba cheering that Morgianna wanted to spend more time with him. Masrur overwatched their conversation, a small smile playing on his lips. It seemed that their relationship was working out pretty well. As for his best friend, he rolled his eyes as he watched Ja'far chasing after Sharrkan because the taller silverette had just jabbed his hips, causing the tiny silverette to dropped the ball and yelp. Maybe, Hinahoho and his wife were right, he thought as he watched the couple enjoying the view of the two silverette's.

Evening fell soon, and everyone had been able to enjoy themselves. Alibaba had headed home alone, something about wanting to game before turning to bed. Masrur and Morgianna cleaned the place up by picking up the trash, and Rumuri was cleaning the barbeque as Hinahoho collected the plates. ''Go on, ask him.'' Sharrkan urged. ''Okay.'' Ja'far said, as he headed for Sinbad, who seemed to be chatting with Judal. ''Ehr, Sin?'' he asked shyly, making Sinbad look up. 'God, those eyes.' Ja'far thought, he could gaze at them for hours, becoming lost in those golden orbs.

''Something you wanted?'' Judal sneered, and Sinbad scolded him, ''Play nice. He's my friend.'' ''Sure, sure.'' Judal said. ''Something wrong, Ja'far?'' Sinbad asked him, making Ja'far snap out of his thoughts. Not that he was thinking about kissing Sinbad, no, absolutelly not. He'd deny it every single way. ''Ja'far?'' Sinbad asked, getting kind of worried. ''Ehr, want me to take you home? I mean, with your leg and everything, I thought it'd be nice if I were to accompany you?'' Ja'far offered.

Sinbad practically beamed, ''That'd be awesome, then you and Judal can finally meet eachother properly.'' Sinbad said. ''Ehr, what?'' Ja'far asked, trying to not drop his expression. ''Yeah, I offered the same thing. I happen to live closeby, and have been there like several times, so know the way.'' Judal replied. Masrur, who overheard the conversation, tapped Sharrkan's shoulder. ''Might want to help him.'' he said. ''He only has to accompany Sinbad home. If he can't do that, then he's beyond my help.'' Sharrkan said.

Masrur rolled his eyes, ''Judal is going as well.'' he said. ''Oh. I see. Leave it to me. Oh, and your baby sister and my baby brother are adorable together. She has my blessings.'' Sharrkan teased, before making his way. 'As if they need that.' Masrur thought rolling his eyes. No doubt Morgianna had overhead that conversation if the blush she had, was anything to go by.

''Oh.'' Ja'far said. ''Sure, I don't mind.'' he gritted his teeth, as Judal just smirked. ''Ja'far!'' another voice whined, and of course Sharrkan joined them. ''My head still hurts so bad. Please take me home.'' he said. ''Ehr, he's going with me and Judal.'' Sinbad told him, why did this guy keep popping up? Sharrkan wondered the exact same thing about Judal. 'Sin wants me to go? Sharrkan, what are you doing?' Ja'far wondered.

''I'm going too, you know. I'm more than capable, and this idiot could get injured when left alone. As much as I hate to admit it, we'll need him for the sake of the team.'' Judal said. 'Prick.' Both Ja'far and Sharrkan thought. ''I guess you're right. Maybe you can go home with me tomorrow. I'll need some attention on my math homework.'' Sinbad offered Ja'far, who nodded. ''Of course, Sire. I'll kick your lazy ass and make you understand those numbers. It's a date.'' he said. ''Keh?'' both Judal and Sharrkan said. ''Oh, we roll-play history sometimes, seeing that we are so alike. So he's the loyal companion and I'm the awesome king.'' Sinbad said. ''That I did not need to know.'' Judal said, somewhat disgusted, and Sharrkan agreed. ''Big babies.'' Ja'far huffed, before taking Sharrkan's wrist. ''Let's get you home.'' he said, waving Sinbad off.

They walked for a while, before Sharrkan suddenly cleared his throught. ''You can let go of my arm, if you want too.'' he said, and Ja'far suddenly let go. ''Sure thing. Nice save back there, I didn't really want to be in the company of Judal. For some reason, I sincerly distrust him.'' Ja'far said, before adding, ''I had looked forward to taking Sinbad home.'' Sharrkan nodded, as he noticed Ja'far's deflated position.

''You'll get the next shot, I promise you that. I'm sorry I didn't deliver this time.'' he said. ''Sure thing.'' Ja'far said. Sharrkan smiled, the kid had such good faith in him. 'I even promised a first kiss.' Sharrkan thought, as he stared at Ja'far. ''You had high hopes, didn't you?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Well, there was so much excitement for it. When you build up to something, you expect a lot. But, it still was fun, so that's worth it.'' Ja'far said.

Sharrkan swallowed, he wasn't one to break his promises at all. ''Close your eyes for a sec, please?'' he asked. ''Ehr, I'm not gonna be kidnapped to Vegas, am I? Cause if that's the set-up, then-'' ''Just close them.'' Sharrkan said. Ja'far sighed, before complying. Sharrkan nodded, before pressing his lips to Ja'far's, who's eyes flew open, and pushed Sharrkan off. ''What the hell?'' he shouted, as Sharrkan said, ''I promised you a kiss. Prepare with this material, because your next is going to be with Sin. Also, use some chapstick, makes them softer.'' he told Ja'far, who stomped off to Sharrkan's home, wondering if he could get Alibaba to lock Sharrkan outside for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

**A different kind of game.**

The next morning, Ja'far sat on the couch, with a grumpy expression. He hadn't be able to sleep at all, because of Sharrkan's kiss. What was that idiot thinking, kissing him out of the blue, especially since he knew it was his first! 'I'm so going to kill him.' It was a possibility that sleep depriviving like this, didn't do Ja'far's delicate mental state well. ''Goodmorning!'' Sharrkan called, as he headed for the kitchen.

'How can he be un-affected after, after...' Ja'far's delicate state clearly didn't matter to him anymore, as he threw his blanket off, and stomped towards the kitchen, where he found Sharrkan making a sandwich. He stood there, in nothing but a shirt, and his boxers. Ja'far stopped in his tracks, all thoughts of pounding sense into the teen leaving his mind. 'I can't go trough with this.' he thought, as he scraped his throat, making Sharrkan look around.

''Wow, you look terrible. Like you didn't get any sleep.'' Sharrkan commented, with a smile. ''I didn't.'' Ja'far said. ''That's too bad. We still have to study, seeing that we've got that presentation from miss Pisti tomorrow.'' Sharrkan said. 'How can he be so careless? I know he's stupid, but he does realise he's taken my first kiss for no good reason, doesn't he?' Ja'far wondered.

''I'm going over to Masrur.'' he said, before bolding to the door. ''Have you eaten breakfast yet?'' Sharrkan yelled. ''No, I have not!'' was Ja'far's reply, as he left, slamming the door as he did so. ''Mmm, something going on, nii-san?'' Alibaba asked, entering the kitchen. ''Nothing really. Your older brother just screwed things up, like usually.'' Sharrkan said, as Alibaba took some coffee. ''What did you do this time?'' Alibaba asked. ''I think I traumatized my favorite, and only student.'' Sharrkan replied, making Alibaba cock his head.

Ja'far rushed over to the Fanalis' place as fast as possible. When he knocked the door, Morgianna opened up. ''Good-morning, Mor.'' he said, surely red from embarressment and running. ''Is Masrur awake?'' he asked. ''Not yet, want me to get him?'' she asked. ''If possible, yeah.'' he said. ''Wait here.'' she said, letting him into the house, before bolding upstairs.

'So cute.' Ja'far thought, admiring an older photo. Both siblings looked so stern all the time, most people were terrified when they met Masrur. But Ja'far hardly knew anyone this nice and comfortable. Masrur was definetely his best friend. ''He'll come in a few minutes.'' he heard Morgianna say, when she headed back. ''Thanks. Want me to make you something to drink?'' he asked her. This place was basically like a home, so it'd no trouble at all.

She swayed her head, he was their guest after all. ''I did have something I wanted to ask.'' she replied, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks. ''Something you want to ask me? Of course, by all means.'' Ja'far said. ''I asked Alibaba-kun out for dinner. But I'm kinda nervous, so can you and his brother join me?'' she asked. Ja'far was slightly taken aback, he didn't want to see Sharrkan, and certainly not go on something that could be considered a double date.

''Ehrm, do you really need me to join in?'' he asked. She nodded, Ja'far was someone she trusted, and going with her brother may make things awkward. ''I don't see why not then.'' he said, feeling somewhat honored. And Alibaba was nice as well. ''Thank you.'' she said, just as Masrur entered the room. ''Morning.'' he said, holding a hand trough his bed-hair. ''I'm going to go ahead, and grab some breakfast.'' Morgianna said, sensing there was something the teens needed to talk about.

''I'm not going to break in anymore.'' Masrur said, almost making Ja'far giggle. Masrur's sense of humour was unique. ''I'm not worried about that. My ceiling has collapsed, so if you were to come there, you wouldn't find me.'' Ja'far said, as they sat down onto the couch. Masrur gave him a worried look, before asking, ''What?'' ''Oh, I didn't mention? There was a freak accident, nothing happened thanks to Sharrkan.'' Ja'far nearly blushed at the end of that sentence.

''Oh.'' Masrur replied, ''I crash with Sharrkan for now, but there's something making that somewhat impossible. I don't wish to talk about it, but I can't face him for the time being. Could, could I stay here?'' Ja'far asked. Masrur furrowed his eyebrows, it had seem like they were doing so well. ''Sure. Something I can do?'' he asked. ''For the time being, not really.'' Ja'far said. Masrur smiled, before he said, ''It's Sunday. Let's just do something fun, and get your mind off whatever is wrong.'' he said. ''You're the best.'' Ja'far said, as they headed towards some cafe.

When they arrived there, they met up with Sinbad and Judal, who were drinking some coffee. Both Masrur and Ja'far wouldn't even have noticed then, weren't it for Sinbad, waving like a toddler when he spotted them, and had asked, okay, yelled for them to join them. ''Your shadow isn't here.'' Judal said, making Ja'far glare at him. ''I will have you know that Sharrkan is not my shadow.'' he said, before sitting next to Sinbad.

''Now, now, Ja'far. Judal doesn't mean it like that.'' Sinbad said, stretching his arm, before drawing his pale friend closeby. ''Sure he doesn't.'' Ja'far said, eyeing the teen, who smirked back. ''Now that Sharrkan isn't around though, how about an extra celebration?'' Sinbad asked, wiggling his eyebrows. ''Sin, you still can't move with that leg, so sports are out. And so is an arcade.'' Ja'far sternly said.

''I know, worrywrat. I was thinking something among the lines of karaoke. I can sing and sit down.'' Sinbad said. ''No.'' Ja'far said, he wasn't one to sing, and so was Masrur. Judal seemed bored with the idea as well, as he offered to go see some movie. ''I'd rather not.'' Sinbad said, pouting because none of them wanted to do karaoke. ''We could go and play Super smash bros brawl.'' Ja'far said, wanting to play Halo, but Sin wasn't into Halo.

''Nerd.'' Sinbad teased, but Judal seemed interested. ''Why not, I like it.'' he said. ''Super smash, huh. Sounds good.'' Sinbad said. 'What the?' Masrur wanted to protest, but Ja'far nodded. ''At my place?'' Sinbad asked. ''Sure, do you have the game?'' Judal asked. Sinbad shook his head, before Ja'far said, ''I do. I can go and fetch it.'' he offered. ''Or we play at your place?'' Judal asked.

''Ehr, I'd rather not.'' Ja'far said, not wanting Sinbad to see the damage. Surely, he'd make a drama out of it. ''Why not?'' Judal asked, leaning on an arm. ''Re-decorating.'' Masrur interjected, and clearly, Judal wanted to say someting, but decided against it, when he saw Masrur's expression. ''I didn't know you were re-decorating? Can I help sometime?'' Sinbad asked.

''Ehr sure, why not. I'll call you when we paint the walls.'' Ja'far said, he had been wanting to get a new color, and seeing that his ceiling collapsed, he might as well take the oppertunity. ''I'd like that.'' Sinbad said, with a charming smile. ''So, Super Smash it is?'' Judal asked, ruining their moment, as his voice made them break eye contact. ''Yeah.'' Sinbad replied, and Ja'far smirked.

Soon enough, as Judal led Sinbad home, he and Masrur fetched his copy of Super Smash Bros Brawl. As they headed to Ja'far's wrecked home, Masrur had something he wanted to ask Ja'far. ''Didn't you took all your stuff the minute your ceiling collapsed? Or is all of that at Sharrkan's place?'' he asked. ''Ehrm, I didn't really bother grabbing most stuff. Just the more important things.'' Ja'far admitted.

''Should we?'' Masrur asked. ''We should, seeing that my house isn't that safe to burglars. I wouldn't tresspass anymore though, seeing that it is getting old.'' Ja'far said. When they arrived, they found Sharrkan playing ball with Alibaba. ''Ja'far! You're back.'' Alibaba said, but Sharrkan didn't bother to look, seizing the oppertunity to score a point. ''Yeah, I've found a new place to stay over, so you can take care of Sharrkan again.'' Ja'far joked.

As Sharrkan objected loudly, (He was the one taking care of Alibaba, not the other way around) Alibaba's smile dropped. ''You're going to leave us, why?'' he asked. ''No particular reason.'' Ja'far said, as Sharrkan nodded understandingly. ''It's fine.'' he lied, before offering to go ahead, and grab Ja'far's stuff. Ja'far nodded, before taking a few things from his own place, including the Super Smash Bros game, leaving Masrur and Alibaba to stare flabbergasted.

''What happened between those two, I thought they were getting chummy. How's Sharrkan supposed to coach him?'' Alibaba asked. ''Not a clue.'' Masrur said, until yesterday evening they seemed fine. And Sharrkan had protected Ja'far from walking with Sin and Judal. ''Maybe something happened when they headed home.'' he added. ''I suppose so. Nii-san mentioned something about traumatizing.''

'Again, why am I in this situation?' Masrur wondered. ''I still think we should help them out.'' Alibaba added. Masrur nodded, but then again, they were the outmost stubborn persons one could meet. ''Ehr, can I ask you something?'' Alibaba asked with a blush. Masrur nodded. ''Next chapter of this ridiculous story that this weird, and probably high on whatever stuff this author uses, wrote (I will have you known that I'm just high on love for the best person in the world, my beloved Beta-reader! I just broke the fourth wall, didn't I, oops! Onto the story line again) I'm going somewhere with Morgianna and I don't want to be as ridiculous as Sharrkan to try and take someone to Vegas. What does she like to do, or eat?'' Alibaba asked.

''She likes fish. Nothing fancy.'' Masrur said, charmed by the sweet way Alibaba tried to ask advice on how take his baby-sister on a date. ''Understood.'' Alibaba said. ''She did ask Ja'far and Sharrkan to come as well.'' he said. ''Oh my god. Not Nii-san.'' Alibaba groaned, Sharrkan was soooooo going to embarres him. He loved his big brother, but he was still a child at heart, and therefor, a hassle.

Both silverette's came out of their houses, carrying Ja'far's stuff. ''There I have everything packed.'' Sharrkan said, somewhat awkward. ''Thank you.'' Ja'far said, sounding equally awkward. ''See you at school?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Yeah, school.'' Ja'far said with strange smile, that didn't actually look like a happy one. The siblings waved Ja'far and Masrur off, before Alibaba whacked Sharrkan's head. ''What did you do, moron?'' he scolded.

''I told you, I did something stupid.'' Sharrkan said, as he rubbed his head. ''That really hurts.'' he added. ''You probably earned it, maybe this will help you think with some logic. You doing something stupid could be an endless list. Can you specify what you have caused?'' Alibaba asked. ''So harsh.'' Sharrkan said, why did everyone imply he was an idiot?

''I may or may not have kissed him.'' Sharrkan said. Alibaba blinked a few times, then a few times more. ''Sorry, come again? I just heard you say that you kissed him?'' Alibaba asked, wondering if his ears were terribly damaged, or that his brothers stupidity had gotten contagious. ''You heard me right.'' Sharrkan said. ''You. Kissed. Ja'far.'' Alibaba said, putting it as simple as possible. Sharrkan just nodded. ''Weren't you supposed to help him to date Sinbad sama? And aren't you some kind of pervert for boobs? Wait, is Ja'far even a man?'' Alibaba asked. ''Yes, not really, and I think so.'' Sharrkan answered. ''Are you an idiot?'' Alibaba said, as he wacked his brother again.

Ja'far and Masrur had finally arrived at Sinbad's rescidence. ''Shouldn't we've dropped your stuff at my place?'' Masrur asked. Sinbad was surely going to ask questions, and if the so-called school king would hear what happened, he would take action. Like, rebuilding the house, taking Ja'far to a hospital to see if the happening had caused any injuries. And Masrur was sure Ja'far would hate that kind of attention.

''Nah, we'll explain that I'm staying over for a few days. It'll be fine.'' Ja'far said. Masrur shrugged, Ja'far had experience with handling Sinbad. They ran the bell, before Judal opened. ''Finally.'' he said, as he eyed Ja'far's bag and spotted a certain game. ''Is that call of duty?'' he asked. ''Ehr, yeah. Masrur and I were planning to play it later on.'' Ja'far said, as they entered the house. ''Why not play now?'' Judal offered, before leading them towards the living room, were Sinbad awaited them. ''Let's play.'' Ja'far said, with an intent look on his face.

As the night turned in, Sharrkan sat at his table, making his homework. But he couldn't really concentrate, as his mind kept turning to Ja'far. 'So the kid left eh, suppose he doesn't need my help anymore. Not that I was that much of a help, anyway. Why did I do that?' he thought, banging his forehead at the table harshly. ''Ouch.'' he muttered, as Alibaba turned his head.

''Something wrong, nii-san?'' he asked. Sure, he was annoyed at Sharrkan's stupid action, but it was still his brother. Besides, they had to patch things up fast, because this musn't ruin his first date with Mor. ''Nothing, thought I spotted a mosquito.'' Sharrkan lied. ''You usually kill those with your hands or a newspaper.'' Alibaba deadpanned, before making a more sympathetic look.

''Just call him, talk to him, and apoligize. Say it was the heat of the moment, the rush of winning the game.'' Alibaba said, as he sat down in front of his brother. ''It's not like he'll forgive me.'' Sharrkan said. ''Not if you don't talk it over. Look, Mor asked for you and Ja'far to join us for dinner tomorrow. If not for Ja'far, do it for us.'' Alibaba said, and to be fair, he didn't mind Ja'far's company at all. ''I'll give it a try, squirt.'' Sharrkan said, as he ruffled Alibaba's hair fondly.

The next morning:

''What did I do?'' Ja'far groaned, as he repeatedly banged his forehead on his desk, while his omnious dark aura seeped through the classroom. ''What's up with him?'' Sharrkan asked, as he and Masrur stared at him. ''He is intense when he playes Call of Duty.'' Masrur explained, just gaining a confused look from Sharrkan. ''What kind of explanation is that?'' he exclaimed.

''A fair one.'' Sinbad's voice suddenly meddled in, making them both look up. ''Hi.'' the king said with a way too happy voice, for someone that had detention on monday. ''Hi.'' Sharrkan said back, sounding somewhat disturbed, as Masrur just nodded. ''So, the intense game of Duty explanation?'' Sharrkan managed to ask. ''Ah, yeah. We were suppossed to engage a game of Super bash, or something like that, yesterday. But, Judal had seen this game of so-called duty that Ja'far had with him, and for some reason, all his other stuff as well? What was up with that again?'' Sinbad trailed off, as he asked Masrur.

Masrur rolled his eyes, they had succesfully evaded that question before, but he should have known that Sinbad would't have given up. ''Focus Sinbad, the story. What happened during the CoD?'' Sharrkan demanded. ''cod?'' Sinbad asked. ''Never mind, continue your story, your highness.'' Sharrkan said. ''Okay. So, Judal opted to play that, and Ja'far really seemed like he wanted too, so we started the game, and unlocked a whole new Ja'far. He beated us mercilessly, and that game after game. Judal kept playing, wanting to win just once, but noo. And the gloating, I'll never forget his interesting word choices when he shouts orders.'' Sinbad shook his head. ''I had pecked him to be more of a quiet gamer.'' he added.

''It's just a game. It's still the Ja'far we know, and you love.'' Sharrkan said, making Sinbad blush. ''Yeah, but..'' ''No but's, baka-king!'' Sharrkan told him, before stomping towards Ja'far. ''And you! Stop being so melodramatic!'' he yelled, before picking Ja'far up, dragging him towards Sinbad, and pushing him towards his best friend. ''Make up.'' he demanded.

'He's snapped.' Masrur thought, as an amused Hinahoho watched over them. ''What the hell?'' both Sinbad and Ja'far demanded to know, but an amused Sharrkan sat down. Pisti came in, as she spotted the situation. ''I know we won the game, but enough with the PDA for now. You had your time to celebrate.'' she said, as everyone quickly sat down. ''Okay, so the presentations! Ja'far, Sharrkan, Hinahoho, since you recieved the assignment first, tomorrow is the due date for your presentation. Have fun. As for today-'' her voice droned on, as she explained the process of coitus.

'Crap, forgot about that assignment.' Ja'far thought, as he looked over towards Sharrkan, who was either taking notes, or drawing. 'Maybe we could work things out. He has proven with that action just now that he's willing to go on, I suppose.' Ja'far figured. He quickly wrote something, before tapping Yunan's shoulder. ''Could you pass this on to Sharrkan?'' he asked quietly, not that Pisti would notice it. Hell, he could get up, and give it to Sharrkan himself, if he really wanted to.

''Sure thing, sweetie.'' Yunan said, before taking the note, and casually passing it to Sharrkan, who took it with a frown. Yunan just pointed to Ja'far, and Sharrkan nodded, before reading the note. He smiled, before giving Ja'far a thumbs up. Ja'far nodded contently, they were really going to get him with Sinbad for sure this time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

**A date with the Saluja.**

Alibaba had to admit that he was nervous. He had arranged a reseveration at some decent restaurant, and Ja'far had offered to pay, as a thanks for staying over and as a reward for winning the match. Currently, Alibaba was occupied with pacing in front of the restaurant. Sharrkan was running late, and neither Ja'far or Morgianna had arrived yet. 'She wouldn't bail on me, would she? I wouldn't know what to do if that happend.' He thought.

''Alibaba-kun, you look like you are going to be sick. Don't you like fish?'' a female voice suddenly asked. ''Mor? You're here!'' he cheered elated. ''Of course I am. You requested me to come here, right?'' she asked.''Yeah, I suppose I did. Nii-san and Ja'far aren't here yet.'' he said. ''Ja'far is picking up Sharrkan, your brother had gotten himself in detention.'' Morgianna explained. ''No suprise there. Wait, how do you know?'' Alibaba asked.

''My brother texted me.'' she said, dangling her phone. ''Ah.'' Alibaba said, feeling stupid for asking. ''Ja'far texted me as well, we could go ahead and order some appetizers.'' she explained. ''Ah, sounds good. No use staying here in the cold.'' Alibaba said, attempting to open the door for Morgianna, but she was a bit faster, as she opened the door first.

She gave him a playful shove, causing for Alibaba to tumble in. Her face reddened a bit, she had forgetten that she was somewhat strong. ''Alibaba-kun, are you alright?'' she asked. ''Yeah, yeah. Let's just go ahead, and see if our table is ready.'' he said, as he got up, wiping some dust of his shoulder. Morgianna nodded, glad Alibaba was like pudding, unshakeble. Alibaba had reserved quite the table. It was near the window, and therefor, had an overview on the beach.

''Wow.'' he said, pressing his nose against the window, ''Look at the view, Mor. It's spectacular.'' Their waiter, a seemingly nervous young boy, around Alibaba's age, chuckled as he said, ''It's quite the view, isn't it, sir. I hope everything is up to your expetations.'' Alibaba managed to take his eyes of the view for a moment, as he replied, ''It sure is. Our friends will arrive a bit later, but I'm sure they are going to be impressed as well.''

The waiter blushed, before bowing, ''Thank you very much. My name is Hakuryuu. Please tell me when something is wrong, or not up to your taste. I'll be your waiter for tonight.'' he said. ''Ah, great. My name is Alibaba Saluja, and this is Morgianna.'' Alibaba said, as the girl just nodded to greet him. ''A pleasure to meet you. By any means, sit down if you want.'' Hakuryuu said. They both sat down, before Hakuryuu offered them anything to drink.

''I'd like some tea.'' Alibaba said. ''Certainly sir. As for the lovely maiden?'' Hakuryuu asked, making Morgianna look up, seeming somewhat pissed. Only Alibaba could tell that she was actually flattered. ''Water will do.'' she said. ''W-water, of course. Coming up right away.'' Hakuryuu squeecked, before bolding towards the kitchen. 'He must be busy.' Mor figured, before overlooking the view as well. ''It really looks good, doesn't it?'' she said, and Alibaba looked up. He blushed, before nodding. ''Yeah, it sure does.'' he said, not deciding to tell that he meant her, rather than the sea.

''How did you wind up in the detention on such an important day as this. You're letting your own brother really down.'' Ja'far scolded, as he dragged Sharrkan towards the restaurant. (Yes, this story is still about them, no worries, this isn't some lost chapter of a whole different story) ''It's not like I go to detention because I want to.'' Sharrkan replied. ''I know that, but we're supposed to support them.'' Ja'far said.

''It's Mor and Alibaba.'' Sharrkan deadpanned. ''Your point?'' Ja'far asked, and Sharrkan thought over it for a moment. ''Oh my god, those two are more hopeless than you are. How could I've been so reckless?'' he said dramatically. ''Okay, probably not to that extent, but yeah, they do need a little push in the right direction.'' Ja'far said. ''A subtle push that is.'' he added, to be sure. One could never be too catious near to Sharrkan.

''I'm the master of subtlety.'' Sharrkan said, as they neared the restaurant. ''Vegas. The pushing me to Sin this morning. Any girl you flirted with after every match.'' Ja'far listed the examples of Sharrkan's supposedly greatest non-subtle moments. ''See, plenty subtle.'' Sharrkan grinned, before he went in. 'This is going to end up bad. I'm so sorry, Mor.' Ja'far thought, before following the silverette.

''Wow, that's a pretty view.'' was the first Sharrkan said, when he had spotted Alibaba and Morgianna. Ja'far looked over, the seating was near a window, with a view of the beach. ''It's really pretty.'' he said, as he hung up his coat. ''Shot gun.'' Sharrkan called, before rushing over. ''It's like a toddler.'' Ja'far sighed to himself, before the waiter asked him if everything was alright. ''Sure thing.'' Ja'far said with a smile, thanking the waiter, before heading towards the group.

As Sharrkan seemed to have engaged a battle with his brother over the seat next to the window, Ja'far took place next to Morgianna. ''I'm sorry we are so late.'' he said. ''I don't mind.'' she said, ''We talked about school, and the match that Alibaba-kun had won.'' she added. ''Ah, good.'' Ja'far praised her. ''And now we can join our fun double date.'' Alibaba suddenly added, as Sharrkan huffed and took the chair next to Alibaba.

''For this to be a double date, shouldn't the other pair actually date as well?'' Sharrkan asked, before adding, ''I could always call Sin and..Ouch!'' Ja'far gave him a kick underneath the table. ''Shut up.'' he hissed, before smiling, ''Fun it should be. I heard great stories about this place. They cook live in the restaurant, and serve the fish the minute it's done. It appears to be a spectacle, and I know few restaurants that dine along with the chef.'' Ja'far explained.

''Oh, that's sounds good.'' Morgianna said. ''Really?'' Alibaba asked, ''That sounds amazing.'' ''Just like you the two of you together, unbelievebly great.'' Sharrkan said, gaining a blush from both Morgianna, and Alibaba, as Ja'far gave him a glare that just spelled, 'Really?' ''So, detention. Spill the beans, what did you do?'' he asked, trying to break the awkwardness. ''Ah yeah, this must be good. Nii-san always does something stupid if he needs to stay for detention.'' Alibaba said nervously.

Before Sharrkan could reply, Hakuryuu came back. ''A cup of tea, and one water. Ah, your friends have arrived.'' he said, as he served the drinks. ''They sure did.'' Alibaba said, giving his brother an annoyed look. ''The chef will start to cook within fifteen minutes. Can I offer you anything in the meantime?'' Hakuryuu asked. ''We'll be fine, right Mor?'' Alibaba asked, and Morgianna nodded, thanking him quietly for the water.

''Oh, can I have something with alcohol?'' Sharrkan asked, and Alibaba instantly refused. ''We'll have some tea.'' Ja'far said, before looking at Mor's water, ''Make that three tea, if possible one with the taste of strawberries.'' he said. ''Of course, sir.'' Hakuryuu said, before fetching their drinks. ''You like strawberry?'' Alibaba asked. ''No, but I know for a fact Morgianna does.'' Ja'far said, eyeing Morgianna's glass of water. ''But she'd never order it herself.'' he added.

Morgianna blushed, she had thought that bringing Ja'far would make her feel more comfortable. Somehow she should have known that the silverette would be able to tell Alibaba a lot about her. ''Strawberry is sweet, so it does suit her.'' Alibaba said thoughtfully. 'Great going, Alibaba.' Ja'far praised in his head, but of course, Sharrkan just had to open his mouth. ''Ugh, so corny. Morgianna is badass, so she's more like a wildberry.''

Ja'far rolled his eyes, she may seem badass, but one could hardly meet anyone as kind as Morgianna. ''Ooh, that's a fun question. What fruit would you be?'' Alibaba asked, making Sharrkan ponder. ''He'll be occupied thinking for the upcoming five to ten minutes. Better think of a new subject to think about in that time'' Alibaba whispered. making Morgianna chuckle. 'So clever.' Ja'far thought, as he watched them chat about possible subjects.

Morgianna seemed to visibly relax, or so he noticed. ''Here you go, the tea.'' Hakuryuu said, as he served the warm beverage. ''Thanks a bunch.'' Alibaba said, and the waiter nodded thankfully, before helping out another table. ''Nice waiter, seems like he likes his job. Come to think of it, Ja'far, what kind of work do you do?'' Alibaba asked, and Morgianna was kinda curious as well. ''Nothing too spectacular, I can assure you that.'' Ja'far said, before they heard a lot of noise with cutlery.

''It seems like they are preparing.'' Morgianna said, feeling excited, she was very curious to see how they'd prepare dinner. ''So it seems. Amazing to be able to cook in the middle of so many guests. I feel embarresed when I work with four pits, and try to figure out when to cook what ingredient.'' Alibaba said, before asking, ''Can you cook, Mor?'' 'Not really.' Morgianna wanted to say, but it felt embarrassing to admit such a thing.

It was not that she couldn't do it at all, her brother just preferred to cook, and she hadn't bothered to make food, not when Masrur insisted it would be fine. And she didn't mind, because it gave her time for other hobbies such as dancing. 'This silence is getting weird, I should answer by now.' she figured, as she swayed her head. ''She makes the best smoothies, though.'' Ja'far said with a smile.

Morgianna gave him a look, making smoothies wasn't that impressive. All she required was a bowl, ice cream, milk, fruit- depending on the wished flavour, a whisk and some strength. Anyone with the strentgh of the Fanalis siblings could do that. ''Wow, really? I love smoothies, I'd like to try one sometimes.'' Alibaba said. She cocked her head, was Alibaba really that enthusiastic? ''Sure.'' she said.

''Oooh, cherry.'' Sharrkan suddenly said, making the three look at him. ''That was faster than anticipated. Why are you a cherry exactly?'' Ja'far asked. ''No, I heard smoothies. I want cherry.'' Sharrkan said. Ja'far let out an sigh, before he said, ''You were thinking about what fruit you were. Don't you have an answer yet?'' Sharrkan shook his head, before restarting the thinking process.

''You're good at this. I practiced it a lot with nii-san as well. The distracting method, that is.'' Alibaba said. ''I've had years of practice with Sin. A shiny ball, or a bead does the trick as well.'' Ja'far said. ''Try a flashlight, and then shine it upon a wall. It's funny.'' Alibaba joked. ''I think he'd a pineapple.'' Morgianna answered in all honesty, before adding, ''You would be a banana, Alibaba-kun.'' she said. Banana's did went well enough with strawberry's, right?

Ja'far had to put a hand in front of his mouth, trying to contain his laughter. ''Of course, Ja'far would be a Lychee.'' she added, making him stop laughing. ''Banana's are soft and good for your health. How exactly am I a banana?'' Alibaba asked. ''You bruise easily, and a smile that you carry around, which could be like the shape of a banana.'' Ja'far said. Morgianna nodded, Ja'far had at least tried to think of an explantation.

''Ah. I get it. So, my brother is as sturdy as a pineapple, but with an actual sweet core. And Ja'far-'' Ja'far stopped him right there, ''Look, they're starting.'' he said, making Morgianna turn. ''That doesn't work on me.'' Alibaba mouthed, but watched amused as the chef made his way to the barbeque, in the middle of the restaurant, followed by Hakuryuu, whom pushed forward the cart with fish loaded on it.

''Good evening, my name is Ren, and I'll be your chef for tonight.'' the giant red haired chef said. The people clapped as he started cutting the fish expertedly, making a bit of a show as he did so. Soon enough, he grilled it, and Hakuryuu started preparing a lot of salads. It was kind of amazing how fast they went. ''Wow, that smells really good.'' Sharrkan commented, who was watching amazed as well.

Soon enough, the plates were being served. Their mouths watered as they recieved the plates. ''That is fantastic, Alibaba, you picked a great place.'' Sharrkan said. ''I have great taste.'' Alibaba said, eyeing Morgianna, who was occupied with devouring the fish. Sharrkan couldn't help, but have the tiniest hint of a smile on his lips. 'So smooth. They didn't actually need us at all.' Ja'far thought, wishing he could be as smooth with Sinbad. Instead of thinking of that, he decided to try the fish.

''Wow, that is good.'' he said, and Morgianna nodded. ''Almost as good as my brothers food. Come over for dinner sometimes, Morgianna. Alibaba only puts effort in it when we have a guest.'' Sharrkan said. ''Hey.'' Alibaba objected, but didn't deny it. Sharrkan didn't appreciate most things like he did, he just would shove it in his mouth and devour it. ''I'll consider it.'' Morgianna replied, somewhat awkwardly.

''We should get more drinks. Sharrkan, come and help me.'' Ja'far said, and before the tanned silverette could protest, Ja'far already headed towards the bar. ''Sorry, gotta help my student out.'' he said, leaving a bewildered Alibaba, and a blushing Morgianna. ''So, what did you really want?'' Sharrkan said, as Ja'far ordered more tea. ''First of all, that fish is a bit salty, so our thirst would decrease. I'm preventing that beforehand. Second, I did pick you because you're not playing it subtle. Morgianna is shy, we shouldn't be that obvious, or she will leave.'' Ja'far said.

''Aha. You see, there is a reason why I became your coach. Here is why, I'm good at it! Firstly, the compliments are supposed to embarres them, it's where they gain understanding for eachother, and thusfar, they confirmed the positive things about eachother. Secondly, the spazing out thing. I'm not dense enough to be distracted by something shiny, unlike your Sinbad, because, really, who does that? I can assure you that I'm just pretening to be spaced out. You, however, did meddle in, but had you spaced out as well, they would have made jokes, and flirt. The fruit thingie, all a comparison method. Don't you know strawberry and banana go well together? So do those two.''

Ja'far stared bewildered. ''And third, the occasional pun I made gives Alibaba the confidence he needs to say the good things, like when he said that he had great taste. So, still to un-subtle for your taste? And still wondering why I am helping you out, rather then the other way around?'' Sharrkan casually asked. ''It's amazing what goes on in that mind of yours. You actually thought this trough. So, the detention?'' Ja'far asked, somewhat impressed. ''Ah, ehr, that was, nothing I had planned beforehand.'' Sharrkan admitted. ''What did you do?'' Ja'far asked. ''Nothing in particular. Let's head back to them.'' Sharrkan said, taking a few steps already. ''We did actually order tea, I'm awaiting that.'' Ja'far deadpanned. ''Oh, right.'' Sharrkan said, as he headed back and leaned on the bar.

''What do you suppose they are really doing?'' Morgianna asked, as she eyed the teens. ''Ja'far said they were getting something to drink, right?'' Alibaba asked innocently. ''Ah, sure.'' Morgianna said, it was one of the reasons she liked the blond, he was still a child at heart. ''The fish is kinda salty, so I'm glad they are getting some drinks.'' he added. ''I think it was fine really.'' she said.

''I'm glad that we came here then.'' Alibaba said. ''It's a nice place for a first date.'' he added, before blushing furiously. Morgianna joined him, as she asked, ''This is a first date?'' ''Only if you consider it to be.'' Alibaba said, adding in his mind, 'Kinda hope you want it to be.' She smiled, ''I want it to be the first.'' she said, before adding, ''First implies that there are more to follow.''

''Surely there are. I can cook for you the next time.'' he said. ''So, this means you'd like to go out with me, like, a relationship.'' she said. Alibaba nodded, and Morgianna phewed. Knowing Alibaba it could've taken ages to say so. They smiled lovingly, each elated that the signaficant other had confessed as well. Of course, that's when Ja'far and Sharrkan returned with the tea. ''Something going on?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Nah.'' they both answered simutiousingly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

**The Presentation.**

It was late when Sharrkan and Ja'far were watching Morgianna dance with Alibaba. The smooth sound of jazz music was enjoyable, as they overwatched them giving only attention to one another, and nothing else in the world mattered. ''Would be kinda nice to have Sinbad here now, wouldn't it?'' Sharrkan asked, before adding, ''As your date. Let it be clear, I don't see men like that at all.''

''I know. I wouldn't want you as competition for Sin, anyway. The secret skills you posses are scarily good.'' Ja'far said. ''And my lip skills?'' Sharrkan asked, wondering if it was to early to make jokes about that incident. ''Lip skills?'' Ja'far blushed, before he came to a realisation. ''Shouldn't we be preparing for that presentation from Miss Pisti tomorrow. We didn't even once discuss with Hinahoho what we're going to talk about.'' he added.

''Oh, right. We still had that going on. Better call Hinahoho, and ask what he had planned out.'' Sharrkan said. ''Oh right, do you have his number?'' Ja'far asked. ''I do. Just a sec, I'll text him, and we can prepare right here.'' Sharrkan said. ''Homework, here? In the restaurant where your little brother is having his date?'' Ja'far complained. ''Why not?'' Sharrkan asked. ''It's kind of a weird subject, especially for two man to talk about, and this is a public area. Do I need to say more?'' Ja'far asked.

Sharrkan thought it over for a second before saying, ''You're right. I'll let Alibaba know we'll be heading home beforehand, pay the bill, and then we can do our homework at home.'' ''At your home.'' Ja'far said, reminding Sharrkan of the fact that he didn't sleep there anymore. ''Well, duh, obviously not in that wreck you call home.'' Sharrkan said, rolling his eyes. As he headed over, a very devious Ja'far sneaked over to register to pay the bill, and to fetch their coats.

Sharrkan tapped his brother lightly on the shoulder, breaking the eye contact Alibaba had with Morgianna. ''Ja'far and I are heading home early, because of some stupid assignment. You can stay here, and take Mor home when you're done. You know, being the gentleman and stuff.'' Sharrkan said. ''Sure thing, nii-san.'' Alibaba said, focusing rather on dancing with Morgianna than whatever his brother blurred out.

Sharrkan turned, just to see Ja'far pay the bill. 'Should've expected that to happen, girlfriends usually do the same thing every so often. Sinbad is very lucky.' he thought, before calling Hinahoho. ''Hello?'' he heard on the other side, and the bluenette giant didn't sound too well. ''Hi, this is Sharrkan speaking, I'm calling for the presentation tomorrow.'' Sharrkan said. ''Oh, right. I fetched a cold, my wife has prohibited me from going to school until I can breath decently. Her words, not mine.'' he said.

''I see. That's too bad. Knowing Miss Pisti, she will ask us to do it anyway. Did you had anything in mind you wanted to talk about, or something prepared?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Not yet. We didn't prepare anything yet, but it is an easy subject. From what I gathered, she'd like to hear more about the feeling behind it, rather than simple facts.'' Hinahoho ended his sentence with a cough.

''That will be easy with Mr. I never kissed before.'' Sharrkan said sarcastically. ''Neither have you.'' Hinohoho managed to say inbetween his coughs. ''That's an entirely different story.'' Sharrkan said with a blush. ''Good luck, and have fun together.'' Hinahoho said, a slightly teasing tone in his voice, and Sharrkan hanged up, just in time, cause Ja'far already arrived with their coats. ''The bill has already been taken care off.'' the petite silverette said.

''I know, I saw you paying it. A tiny piece of advice from your coach, a man likes to pay for his beloved, so arguing with Sinbad about who gets to pay, won't work all that well.'' Sharrkan lectured him. ''I'm a man too, you know.'' Ja'far said, and Sharrkan let out an ''Oh, right.'' He didn't have the gals to say that Ja'far was the slightly more feminine one. They left the building, as they headed towards Sharrkan's house.

''What did Hinohoho say?'' Ja'far asked as they walked, the path barely visible, thanks to the dim lights. ''Hinahoho didn't have much to say, he's ill, so we'll have to do the presentation together. He did figure that we don't talk about the facts of kissing, but instead, the feeling behind it.'' Sharrkan explained. ''She literally told us to do that, so obviously. I hope he'll get better soon, but it's a good thing we can prepare it together then. So, seeing that you are the only experienced one, what does kissing feel like?'' Ja'far asked, before adding, ''Who was your first kiss, and how was that different from any other kisses?''

''Are you asking this as research?'' Sharrkan asked with a blush. ''I suppose so. Sinbad has kissed more often, whereas I have only kissed once.'' Ja'far said, before adding more darkly, ''With you, nontheless. So, you owe me an explenation at least.'' ''I'm not a bad person to have a first kiss with. That being said, my first kiss only lasted two seconds as well. But, I dreamed about recieving a kiss, and read stories, or rather, watched movies, with the imagination of how it would feel to be kissed, and to kiss.'' Sharrkan said.

Ja'far blinked a few times, before saying, ''You are really full of suprises tonight.'' ''What do you mean?'' Sharrkan asked. ''I mean the subtle touches with Morgianna and Alibaba, but now, you also appear to posses a romantic persona. This is why I'm curious to why you offer time up to help me out, rather then working at your our romance life. The person that you first kissed, has got to be special, and whoever you are interested in, even more so. I feel bad for hogging your time.'' Ja'far said.

'My first kiss was with you, Ja'far.' Sharrkan knew it was not wise to state this right now. ''I suppose so. I can compare my first kiss, or the person I kissed with a fruit.'' he offered. ''Why not.'' Ja'far shrugged, maybe if he thought about it, he'd be able to unravel it. ''My first kiss was with a pear.'' Sharrkan said. ''Hey, that's actually a good idea.'' Ja'far said, making Sharrkan quirk his eyebrow. ''Kissing with a pear?'' he asked.

''No, the presentation. Because you are the only one with experience, and not exactly willing to talk about it, we can use this fruit equation thingie. We can make a diagram of what fruits there are, which ones are compatible, and why they have which persona, you know, like an introduction before we go over to feelings.'' Ja'far said. Sharrkan's eyes twitched a few times, before saying, ''You know, most people don't understand how I think of things. But how you got that from a kiss with a pear, I'll never know.'' he said. Ja'far just rolled his eyes.

''So, what fruit do you suppose Sinbad is?'' Sharrkan asked, as they entered his house. ''I'm not quite sure yet. Something with a sweet, yet mysterious core, and an appealing look.'' Ja'far said. ''Don't all of us got compared to something with a sweet core? Isn't that too easy, and too wide, seeing that we are going to use this in the presentation?'' Sharrkan asked, taking off his coat, and waltzing towards the couch to sit down.

''Not really, there are those with a good look, but a sour taste. Or, a strong yet unappreciated kind of fruit.'' Ja'far explained. ''Sounds like Judal and Masrur.'' Sharrkan said, understanding. ''But we can't just talk about this. It's too shallow.'' Ja'far said. ''Miss Pisti wouldn't care that much. We can read some cute or M-rated fanfic, and she'd be basicaly satisfied as well.'' Sharrkan shrugged.

''Still, we should put some kind of effort in it.'' Ja'far lectured, as he sat down next to Sharrkan. As the night fell, they came up with a decent presentation, and a diagram sketched by Sharrkan for the fruit equation. ''So, how does one engage a kiss?'' Ja'far randomly asked. ''Ehr.. just, ehr...'' Sharrkan stammered. ''I'll pretend you're Sin. Just show me, and this time, don't actually kiss.'' Ja'far requested.

''What?'' Sharrkan asked, had Ja'far gone insane? ''Please?'' Ja'far asked. ''Ehr, sure, if we must. For the sake of a great grade, and your to be in love-life.'' Sharrkan paled a bit. Ja'far closed his eyes, a peaceful expression on his face, an ever so tiny smile on his lips and his chest moved up as he breathed in, before he opened his eyes. ''Okay, I'm ready.'' he said. ''Hiya babe.'' Sharrkan said, making Ja'far scrunch his eyebrows.

''Disgusting.'' he said, he really hoped Sinbad would never say such a thing. ''Try again, and this time, for real. I'm imagining you're Sinbad, just imagine me to be whomever you like. Why not try Yamuraiha?'' Ja'far offered. ''I don't like her like that, and your breast aren't bouncy enough.'' Sharrkan deadpanned. ''I don't care, just whomever you like, that's all.'' Ja'far said, closing his eyes again to take a deep breath.

Sharrkan averted his eyes to his pink lips, his breath just ghosting as the tiny silverette took another breath. 'They were incredibly soft.' Sharrkan reminded himself, as he braced himself. Ja'far's eyes fluttered open again, as he asked, ''Ready?'' Sharrkan nodded ever so softly, as he prepared to set the right mood.

Alibaba's night had been great so far. Around eleven, he had brought Morgianna home, and he was rewarded with a shy kiss on the cheek! Mor was definetely the best. He almost floated home, that's how cheerful he was. When he arrived home, he found his brother and Ja'far fast asleep on the floor, their upper bodies leaning against the couch. Or rather, Sharrkan's did, as his arm was wrapped around Ja'far, who leaned against Sharrkan's chest, snoring ever so lightly.

Some weird diagram with pieces of fruit drawn on it was sprawled on the floor. 'Oh, nii-san.' Alibaba thought, but knew he couldn't say that much, as he realised he had been pining for Morgianna quite some time as well. His brother wasn't even aware of how cute they seemed. Alibaba sighed to himself, he had noticed that Hinahoho had dropped plenty of hints, and so had he himself.

But, Sharrkan remained a blockhead, and Ja'far, no matter how clever he was, still had an air of innocense around him, to the point of being oh-so oblivious. Alibaba took a blanket from the cabinet, covering the both of them so that they wouldn't catch a cold. He couldn't wait to hold Morgianna like that, but somehow, he got a feeling Mor would hold him like that before he could do such a thing. Her masculinity was a part of her charming nature, and that's why he liked her. Alibaba chuckled at the thought, before heading towards his bed.

The next morning, Ja'far was awakened by the rays of sunshine that shined trough Sharrkan's blinds. He blinked a few times before staring at the clock. Seven o clock seemed like a decent time, he figured before scrunching his face. 'Masrur's room didn't have a clock like that.' he thought, before looking around, only to meet up with a drooling Sharrkan, with a goofy expression on his face.

''Aaaah.'' he shouted as he pushed Sharrkan off him, which somehow didn't wake the other silverette up. He blushed heavily as he reminded himself off what had happened the night before. _When Sharrkan had put his arm around his shoulder, the air somehow felt different. More comfortable, yet a sort of pressure was there. Sharrkan gave him a look that he had never seen before. Slowly the silverette leaned in, as he taunted, ''What do you want, Ja'far?''_

He heard the footsteps of Alibaba, who bolded down the stairs. ''Everything alright?'' he asked worried, ''I heard you shout.'' ''I'm fine. A bad dream, that's all.'' Ja'far said, slightly panting. ''Are you sure it was a bad dream?'' Alibaba asked, implying something else entirely. ''I'm fairly certain. It appeared I fell asleep here. I'm going to go ahead, and give Masrur a call that I'm still alive. Did you have fun with Morgianna?'' Ja'far asked.

''Lots of. We ended up closer than I expected. Soon, I'll be giving you advice rather than my brother.'' Alibaba teased. Ja'far smiled, he was very happy for them. ''I suppose so. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who was your brother's first kiss. He's really keen on not telling me, so she must be someone special.'' Ja'far asked. Alibaba frowned, before saying, ''He may brag about a lot, but as far as I know, he's never kissed before. Saying something about saving his lips for a special person. That was until that incident with you, but that's water under the bridge right? He only did it, because, well, I don't get why, but he had his reasons.'' Alibaba explained.

Ja'far blushed, he had almost forgotten about that, or rather, banned it from his mind. ''Ah, is that so?'' he managed to say, making Alibaba smirk. ''So, what is that diagram I saw before?'' he asked. ''Ah, that's for our presentation. Miss Pisti has ordered us to do some interesting presentations regarding biology.'' Ja'far explained. ''I see. Good luck with that.'' Alibaba told him, before Ja'far left the room to give Masrur a call.

Alibaba stared at his still fast asleep brother. 'He seems pretty worn out. Oh well.' he shrugged, before tapping his shoulder. ''Nii-san, today is a big day. You have to get to school and be on time for your presentation.'' he co-erced, but he didn't gain a reaction from his brother. ''Nii-san, please get up.'' he tried more loudly, but to no avail either. He rolled his eyes, before getting to knee-level to whisper, ''Hinahoho is here to show his man-boobs.'' making Sharrkan shout, ''Keep those things away from me!''

Alibaba snickered, especially seeing that Ja'far just entered the room, confused at Sharrkan's outburst. ''Just joking.'' he added, still laughing. Sharrkan pouted, as he said, ''That was mean! I hope you choke in your laughter.'' Ja'far rolled his eyes, as he said, ''No worries, next time just take a bucket with ice. Does the trick with Sin everytime. Even taught him to sleep with a shirt and boxers on when he's staying over.''

Alibaba couldn't help but notice Sharrkan had kind of a strange reaction when Ja'far mentioned Sin. Something that could be descriped as a low growl. 'Such a caveman.' he thought, before he headed towards the kitchen for breakfast. ''So, ready for the big presentation?'' Ja'far asked, and Sharrkan nodded. ''Yeah, I suppose so.'' he answered, Ja'far nodded. ''Hey, thanks for letting me stay over.'' Ja'far told Sharrkan who blushed. ''Not a problem. I kinda slept well.'' Sharrkan admitted and Ja'far had to admit as well that he had slept better then ever before.

Soon enough, they had eaten their breakfast and headed towards school, where they met up with Masrur and Morgianna. Alibaba, who was elated to see his girlfriend, rushed over right away. ''Mor!'' he exclaimed, but the red-haired girl blushed, before she bowed and said, ''Goodmorning, Alibaba-kun.'' Alibaba nodded, as they headed towards class. Sharrkan noticed Alibaba was relucant to take Mor's hand, but it wasn't neccasery. Morgianna took his hand instead.

The powerful grip made his little brother yelp, ''Ouch. Mor, that's a bit too much strength.'' but Morgianna seemed way too happy too notice this. 'To date a Fanalis. Just your luck.' he thought, as he watched over Ja'far who was chatting with Masrur. He blushed as he thought back to last night. _He actually had the nerve to ask what Ja'far wanted of him. No, not him, he had said he would be thinking of Sin. Better pick someone as well, before this all get's awkward. But he didn't have anyone one in mind. ''Tell me, Ja'far, do you desire to kiss me?'' he had asked instead, pretending to be somewhat in character like Sinbad._

_Ja'far did seem taken aback first, as if reminding himself this was supposed to be with Sin, not with Sharrkan. But then his eyes soften, and a shy smile, probably reserved for moments such as these, was on his lips. ''I desire for you to kiss me, Sin.'' he said, and for a moment Sharrkan felt envious. Sinbad was always the lucky one, but then again, this is what he had agreed upon. ''Maybe I will, and maybe I won't.'' he replied, and Ja'far just came closer. ''Maybe I can convice you.'' he said._

''-kan, SHARRKAN!'' a loud noise ripped him from his thoughts. He looked up to see Ja'far raising his eyebrow, Masrur just staring, a smirking Judal, and Sinbad, who gave him a weird look. ''Sharrkan Saluja, I can't believe you are ignoring me.'' another voice added, he looked to see it was their teacher, Miss Pisti. ''Oh right, you were so tiny, I didn't notice you.'' he said, not willing to admit he had been a little pre-occupied with his thoughts.

''So mean.'' she pouted. ''I asked whether you were ready for your presentation!'' she replied. ''Ah, sure.'' he said, and she huffed as she walked away. ''She is soooooooooooo going to give you minus points for that.'' Sinbad said, and Ja'far rolled his eyes. ''She can't do that Sin, she's still a proffesional teacher.'' he told the school-king, who errupted in laughter. To be fair, even Masrur couldn't hold back a chuckle at that.

''Never pecked you to have humor like that.'' Judal said, as he walked off. ''So, what's your presentation about? She gave some pretty indecent subjects.'' Sinbad asked. ''Kissing.'' Ja'far said, and Sharrkan nodded. ''Pretty vanilla for her. I look forward to seeing it.'' Sinbad said, and just then the bell rang. ''Looks like I don't have to wait.'' he added, as they headed for class. As Sinbad walked to class with Ja'far, who was talking about some movie they wanted to go too, Masrur asked Sharrkan, ''Everything alright?''

''I think so.'' Sharrkan answered. Masrur raised his eyebrow. ''You don't think.'' he replied, and Sharrkan wasn't sure what he should say to that. ''What's up?'' Masrur asked instead. ''Nothing much. It was kinda late last night, so I'm a little sleepy.'' Sharrkan said. Masrur decided not to press the matter, but it defintely seemed that Sharrkan wasn't his usually loud self. Soon they were seated in the classroom, as Pisti scraped her throat.

''Okay, listen up. Before we start with the presentations, I have an annoucnment.'' the students could only wonder what she came up with this time. ''Seeing that the sophomores have gone already, it's now up to you second-years to go on a camp. This camp will last a week, and there will be some events that we'll go to. Aside from that, I know how hormonal you all can and will get. This camp is about more than your personal romance ideals. That being said, we don't disencourage them as well, as long as it won't intevere with any education we offer.'' she said.

Everyone sweatdropped, it was so like Pisti to have her focus there. Ja'far was sure that was not what she was supposed to tell them. ''Anyhow, we'll decide who gets to split a room with who. That's so that the most irrensponsible ones have someone that actually knows what to do in an emercengcy,'' she eyed Sinbad as she said this, ''And girls with big breasts,'' her glare turned to Yamuraiha, who blushed, and tried to hide her girls, ''Don't get gawked at by guys.''

Then her eyes turned to Koha, as she said, ''That also goes for girls that flock over people, room's you're appointed to, are rooms where you'll have to stay. Several girls complained, but Pisti smiled as she said, ''You'll share a room with four other roommates. More information will get passed pretty soon. This camp will be about two weeks from now, so be sure to prepare your stuff on time.'' Once again, she eyed Sinbad, who nodded meekly.

''Okay, so Ja'far, Sharrkan and... wait, where is Hinahoho?'' she asked. 'She only noticed that now?' Ja'far was still way too suprised despite the fact she was known for not taking attendence. ''He's ill at home.'' Ja'far mentioned, making her nod. ''Good, then just Sharrkan and Ja'far, go ahead.'' she said, sliding the newest cosmo from her drawer.

''Our presentation is about kissing, and how you can be compatible.'' Ja'far said, as Sharrkan took the poster, and took a stand before the class. Ja'far followed him relucantly. They went over the sorts of fruits, and why they chose this manner of compatibility. Pisti didn't seem to listen as much, but several students at least seemed interested. ''So, that's about what we came up with so far.'' Sharrkan said at the very end, but inmediatelly Yunan's and Sinbad's hand were raised to ask a question.

''Yunan, go ahead.'' Ja'far said, hoping it'd be a normal question. ''Thanks. This is a pretty clever method, but the assignment was to explain about kisses and how the feeling behind it works. Could you tell more about it?'' Pisti suddenly laid her magazine away, as she listened in. ''Ah, ehrm,...'' Sharrkan stammered, but Ja'far sighed, before he said, ''To be frank, yes, we can. A kiss isn't merely lips pressed to eachother. A kiss can go from loving like a mother kissing her babies head, to an expression of passion. I discovered that the right enviroment, but also, a feeling of security, and a close bond all matter.''

Yunan nodded, as Ja'far continued, ''Whenever the mood is right, a kiss can make you feel lightheaded, yet heavy. As if you roam the earth, and yet, the other can rule your world. But more importantly, no matter what kind, a kiss can make you feel loved. As if you belong. Does that answer your question?'' he asked. ''It does, thank you.'' Yunan said, before scribling something down.

''Did you have something to add to that, Sharrkan?'' Pisti asked. Sharrkan thought back to last night. _He gulped, as he said, ''Are you sure you want to this? Last time-'' Ja'far interupted him by pressing their lips together. ''Sin would go for it, right?'' he said, when they were finished, and Sharrkan only nodded. _''Everything alright?'' Pisti asked, as he stared into nothingness. ''Ehr, yeah. I did have something to add. Kisses are the best feeling, but something precious as well. They are the best, when you don't share them out in the open, but they are even better if you make sure the other wants it as well.'' he said rushed.

''Very good. I liked the fruit thingie too, but this was the best part. Your grade will be an A, for effort, and describing that. Very well, tomorrow will be Sinbad's, I'm sure we all look forward to it.'' she said, as they headed back to their seats. When class was done, Sinbad almost ran towards Ja'far. ''You didn't ask for my question.'' he complained, as Ja'far smiled. ''Sorry Sin, but seeing we are best friends, it could have feeled rehearsed. What was your question?'' he asked.

''I wanted to know who your first kiss was? I mean, now that you have answered Yunan's question, I'm even more curious to whom could make you feel like that. You seemed as if in a dreamlike state, so surely something must have happened.'' Sinbad asked. Sharrkan couldn't help but listen in. Would Ja'far answer that in all honesty, and what would it imply for him. ''I haven't yet.'' he heard Ja'far say, before adding, ''But I dream about kissing someone dreamlike.'' As Sinbad whined, and demanded to know who, Ja'far gave Sharrkan a wink. Sharrkan smirked, as he nodded in understanding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen.**

**Skirtchasing isn't the answer, nitwit!**

The next week flew by, they got a lot more information about the camp and it was now the wednesday before camp, five more days until the actual camp would start. Sinbad had been right about kissing being the more vanilla subject. As for the others, PDA but also boobs (assigned to Yamuraiha) to the point of self touching, Ja'far shuddered, as he was relieved that his subject wasn't as embarresing. All of the presentations were over with, and the class could breath as they were back to self-study. All of them could only pray she wouldn't try doing such things again, but one could never be sure.

''Okay, all well done.'' she said, as she marked the grades down, before saying, ''I've got more information about the camp.'' ''Camp?'' Hinahoho asked, as Pisti said, ''Yes, we're going on a trip with the entire class, I'll fill you in later. In the meantime, you'll recieve an envelope. In this envelope, you can find the location, the sceduele of what we're going to do, and who you will share your room with. There is also a list of what you should take with you, make sure you use it. Same goes for the list with phone numbers of the teachers, make sure to have them just in case.'' she said, before handing out the envelopes.

Ja'far took his, before he opened it, eyeing the list of his roommates. First of all, Sinbad, he could have squeeled. Then there was Sharrkan, which was convient for their situation. Then there was Yunan, he assumed that wasn't too bad, and last, but not least, Judal had gotten assigned with them. ''NOOO!'' he could hear Sharrkan exclaim, as the entire class eyed him. ''Ehr, I'm not paired with Yamuraiha.'' he said sheepishly. Pisti sighed, as she rolled her eyes. ''I told you guy/girl pairings didn't get approved. Oh, right, forgot you weren't that clever.'' Pisti said, before reading her magazine.

Soon enough, the day had flown by. ''Who did you got paired with?'' Ja'far asked Hinahoho and Masrur as they headed towards basketballtraining. ''We got paired together, along with some fellow named Spartos, Sphintus, and Titus.'' Hinahoho replied. ''Well, at least you have someone you are familiar with.'' Ja'far replied. Masrur quircked his eyebrow, ''You don't?'' he asked.

Ja'far shook his head, as he showed the list. ''My, my. This is interesting.'' Hinahoho said, as he eyed the list. ''Tell me something I don't know... All of them are irresponsible in a sense. It's going to be the end of me.'' Ja'far joked. He and Masrur entered the gym, as the basketballers got dressed. The exception being a certain purple haired teen. ''Sin. You seem to be in a foul mood.'' Ja'far said, as he spotted the king on a bench.

''I'm still not allowed to play.'' Sinbad pouted, as they sat down. 'Oh, right, the incident at the game.' Ja'far recalled. ''It was a good match though, I'm glad we won.'' Sinbad said. ''It sure was.'' Ja'far said. ''So, I read we're roommates with camp. Sounds like fun. Can't believe Sharrkan actually thought he was going to share a room with Yamuraiha. She'd castrate him if he'd attempt to peek at her.'' Sinbad joked.

'I don't think he actually meant that.' Ja'far thought, but decided to not voice that thought. ''We've a pretty good group.'' he said instead. Sinbad nodded cheerfully. ''Two of them are good friends I'm crazy about, and my co-captain is reliable. I'm not sure about Yunan, I think he's kind, yet there is something mysterious about him, but I can't put my finger on it.'' Sinbad said, giving Ja'far a fond look.

Ja'far was about to reply, as the basketballers took the field. ''Okay, standard warming up.'' Sharrkan shouted, as they started running. 'He's taking charge right away.' Ja'far noticed, as Sinbad said, ''That's is why he's co-captain.'' Ja'far looked up, ''What do you mean?'' he asked. ''Sharrkan is bold, and doesn't go around things. He heads in for whatever has to be accomplished right away. I like that quality.'' Sinbad replied.

''I can imagine. He doesn't like to think about any concequences, but tries to help as good as he can. Maybe even beyond his capibility.'' Ja'far agreed. Sinbad nodded, as he took a deep breath. ''You are really close to him, aren't you? I have been wondering for a while, how did that happen? Just a few weeks ago, we went to this coffee place and you barely knew him. How did that change?'' Sinbad asked.

Ja'far wasn't sure how to reply to that. Then he spotted a large bruise on Judal's arm, as the players ran by. ''What happened to Judal's arm?'' he asked Sinbad, before adding, ''That's a very large bruise, is he alright?'' Sinbad's expression turned into a worried one as he replied, ''Your beloved Sharrkan and him have gotten into a fight. I'm not sure what it was about, but the teacher that caught them gave the both of them detention for it.''

'So that was he was late for that dinner. Wonder what made him fight Judal? It isn't like Sharrkan to be aggresive at all.' Ja'far thought, but neither of them seemed hostile towards another on the field. ''It was probably nothing.'' he heard Sinbad add. ''It better not be. We share a room with them after all, and I don't feel like making them stop fighting all the time.'' Ja'far said.

''Maybe we should head out tonight, just to be sure everything is swell. Why not hang out at your place?'' Sinbad asked. ''Because, my house is being renovated. And I have an extra shift tonight, someone I'm covering for, will cover for me next week.'' Ja'far said. ''I see. Well, maybe after your work.'' Sinbad tried. ''I don't think so. We have school tomorrow, so we can't stay up that late.'' Ja'far explained. ''Then, let's ask after training to be sure.'' Sinbad said.

But training lasted longer then expected, and Ja'far had to leave for work. Sinbad waved them off, as Masrur left as well. ''Are they gone already? Too bad for co-captain that his girlfriend didn't cheer him on.'' Judal said, when practice was over. Sharrkan, who overheard him, came closer, as he said, ''Are you starting this again? I don't appreciate it when someone spreads rumors about my friends, especially when it comes from filth like you.''

''Be polite, and behave yourselves.'' Sinbad ordered them. ''Very well.'' Judal said, but didn't seem to mean it. ''I'll give it a try, but only because I have to share a room with you two.'' Sharrkan said. Sinbad smiled, he was pretty good at keeping peace in his "kingdom", a.k.a. the basketball team. As Judal walked off, Sharrkan gave Sinbad a good look. ''Why do you like him that much?'' he asked.

''There is something different about him. Just like Ja'far, he's considered a good friend, okay, maybe not as close to me as Ja'far is, but it seems he's closer to someone else, so I need someone to confide in.'' Sinbad replied, as he eyed Sharrkan. ''What do you mean by that?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Are you two in denial, or just plain out hiding. Because, from my position, it seems like you and Ja'far care a lot about eachother. Which isn't bad, but I'd like to know, so you can at least have your alone-time at camp.'' Sinbad said. 'I know he's dumb, but Ja'far obviously likes him.' Sharrkan thought, as he said, ''Trust me, there is nothing going on. After all, I'm all about the boobs, and girl parts.'' Sharrkan boasted. ''Could have fooled me.'' Sinbad said, as he left.

That evening, when Ja'far was done with his shift, he headed back to Masrur's place, where he found the Fanalis siblings packing. ''Getting ready already?'' he asked. Masrur nodded, as Morgianna opened the suitcase. ''Maybe I should get ready too, though it seems kinda early.'' Ja'far said, but Masrur stopped him. ''Actually, I wanted to talk.'' he said. ''Oh, sure.'' Ja'far said, as Masrur turned to Morgianna who nodded. Ja'far could swear they had some telepathy going on, because Morgianna suddenly headed upstairs.

''You want to talk about what is going on with Sharrkan, Sinbad and the situation right?'' Ja'far said and Masrur nodded. ''Well, I'm having fun, that much I can tell.'' Ja'far said. ''I see. Do you still like Sinbad?'' Masrur asked, Ja'far was taking aback at this question. ''I do, I really do. There have been some doubts, but I can't stand the thought of living without Sin.'' Ja'far admitted, before asking, ''Why do you ask?''

''Not to be offensive, but you seem close to Sharrkan.'' Masrur said. Ja'far sighed, as he nodded, ''I enjoy being friends with him, and he's been helping me, in a sense.'' he told Masrur. ''Then I believe you, just promise me that you'll make the right choice.'' Masrur said. ''I will, really.'' Ja'far said, as he rested his head on Masrur's shoulder. ''But I'm not the only one that likes Sin. I mean, Judal seems kinda close as well, and we're even going to share a room with that guy.'' he complained.

''But, you share it too, right? You are his best friend, and closer to him. Use that as your advantage.'' Masrur explained. ''You aren't usually this talkactive.'' Ja'far told him. ''Maybe I want to help you.'' Masrur replied, as he added, ''Sinbad is jealous of you being close to Sharrkan.'' Ja'far nodded slowly, as he said, ''I'll keep that in mind.'' Masrur nodded, as they started packing their stuff for camp.

At the Saluja-household, the siblings were busy packing as well. ''Going to camp, so much fun! And I'll have the house just for me and myself!'' Alibaba cheered, as Sharrkan nodded. Alibaba was wise enough not to admit to Sharrkan that he'd probably invite Mor over. ''Did you get any fun roommates, nii-san?'' Alibaba asked, as he snatched Sharrkan's list away. ''Let me see, Aladdin's big brother, Yunan, and your captain Sinbad with his shadow, Judal. And ooh, what have we got here, your oh-so big crush, Ja'far.'' Alibaba teased.

Sharrkan paled, ''What did you just say?'' he asked. Alibaba gave him a knowing look, before he said, ''Nii-san, don't tell me that you're still denying it. Clearly, you have feelings for Ja'far. It isn't that strange, I mean, you two are spending a lot of time together, and-'' ''I don't like Ja'far that way.'' Sharrkan deadpanned. ''You don't say. Nii-san, it isn't a bad thing.'' Alibaba urged. ''I like girls!'' Sharrkan yelled. ''Sharr, you never dated one before.'' Alibaba said. ''Well, I'm not interested in anyone yet.'' Sharrkan replied, before he stomped off. ''Nii-san..'' Alibaba whispered worried, before he continued packing.

The next morning he found himself equally as worried, as he spotted his brother in a rather fancy suit, staring into the mirror. ''Are you going to wear that to school?'' he asked. ''Yup.'' Sharrkan answered, as he looked at his brother. ''Something wrong with it?'' ''Not really, it's just against school regulations.'' Alibaba mentioned, but Sharrkan shrugged. ''The ladies will love it.''

''Is this about what I said yesterday? Because I didn't want to make you snap or anything.'' Alibaba said. ''Nah, it's fine. I just got to get back in the game.'' Sharrkan said, trying to tie his tie. Alibaba rolled his eyes, before helping his brother. ''I can't believe you're going through a mid-life crisis at this age over a small crush.'' Alibaba said. ''It'll be fine.'' Sharrkan said, overlooking himself in the mirror once more. ''And I don't have a crush!'' Sharrkan said.

Alibaba kept his distance as he walked with his nii-san towards school, and fled away the minute he spotted Morgianna and Aladdin. Sinbad was the first to spot the silverette, as he asked, ''What is with that get-up?'' ''Charming the ladies.'' Sharrkan said, making Sinbad frown his eyebrow. ''What has gotten into you?'' he asked, but Sharrkan was already running after Yamuraiha.

''What is going on?'' Judal asked, who had spotted them. ''Our co-captain has gone insane.'' Sinbad replied, as they watched Yamuraiha run away from the dressed up Sharrkan, telling that leech to get the hell away from her. ''Has?'' Ja'far asked, as he joined them. ''Your boyfriend is getting weirder by the day.'' Judal said, making Ja'far blush. ''We aren't dating, and he has always been strange.'' Ja'far told him.

''Leave me alone!'' they heard Yamuraiha shout, as she gave him quite the slap. ''Maybe we should let him be.'' Sinbad said, as he led them towards History. Sharrkan, who was giving up on Yamuraiha, spotted a lovely lady up ahead. ''Hey miss, do you want to go out with me?'' he shouted, as he started running after her.

He had gained around five slaps by the time History class actually started. ''So, after Sinbad had set the tiny gladiator free, trough all those efforts, he entered the glorious area called Heliohapt.'' their teacher explained. ''Heliohapt?'' Ja'far wondered out loud, he loved history, and this had been where their book had ended thusfar, so he defiantely wanted to know more. ''But, we don't have the material yet to go over this, so, we'll talk about that later. Instead, we're going to overview-'' his voice droned out as Ja'far decided to focus on Sharrkan instead.

'What the hell is up with him today?' he wondered, as Sharrkan was trying to draw attention from some cute girl, who was trying her best to ignore him. 'Maybe he wants to hook up before camp starts. That kinda makes sense, because if Sin and I get together there, he wants someone to spend time with too.' Ja'far figured, as he focused on his studies again. The girl finally managed to tell Sharrkan to stop, and somehow he had the decency to stop.

'What am I doing?' Sharrkan wondered to himself, before he stared towards Ja'far. 'Oh, right.' he thought, as he remembered how bad he had slept the previous night. _''I can't like Ja'far, I just can't.'' he told himself as he paced trough his room. 'But, somehow, you grew close to him.' his consience said. ''I'm supposed to get him together with Sin. He isn't even that cute. Okay, maybe he is, and that kiss may have been amazing, but I can't like him.'' he yelled, as he pulled his hair. 'But I do.' a faint blush was present as he fell onto his bed._

_'I do like him a lot.' he sighed, things couldn't have been worse. He didn't mind liking another man, because there was nothing wrong with that, but Ja'far loved Sinbad. That's why he needed Sharrkan's help in the first place. 'I can't like him, it will just end badly.' he could envision Ja'far letting him down easy, or maybe, ending their friendship entirely. _After thinking it over for a while, he had managed to come up with the splendid idea to chase after girls, to prove the fact that he was solely straight, and had it going for those glorious, and bouncy boobs.

So, the minute class was over, he want back to chasing more girls, aside from Mor, because, yeah, she obviously would kick his ass if he did so. And she was with his little brother. So, he went after this tiny, but very cute blond girl instead. For some reason, she had this very masculine name for she was called Titus. He shrugged, as he ran after her, cause who could resist him?

''Ja'far?'' Sinbad asked, as the silverette looked bewildered at Sharrkan's behavior. ''Yes, Sin?'' he asked, as he tored his eyes of his friends antics. ''Would you mind hanging around with me and Judal for today. It was Judal's idea, because of Sharrkan's, well, whatever crisis he is having.'' Sinbad said. 'Liar, Judal doesn't remotely want me closeby.' Ja'far was flattered that Sin did make up that lie for him. ''I don't mind.'' he said, and Sinbad seemed elated.

''Hey, girlie. Why are you not replying?'' Sharrkan asked. Titus twitched a few times, before he turned around. ''I AM NOT A GIRL, MORON!'' he shouted. ''No way.'' Sharrkan said, unbelievingly. Suddenly, out of the blue, Aladdin appeared, and tried to squeeze, well, probably her breast. ''Neh, Miss, you are missing some parts.'' he said, and Sharrkan wasn't sure what to do. Titus loudly gave the both of them a smack, as he yelled, ''There aren't any there, because I'm a man!'' with a huff he walked off. ''I was sure he was a she.'' Aladdin said sulking. Sharrkan patted his head, as he said, ''So was I.''

The day continued like this, and both Sinbad and Ja'far were surprised that Sharrkan was still alive by the time basketball training started. Surely, he must have hit on nearly all the girls from school, and most of them were, well, sorta violent. ''He gets to play like that, whilst I, with a minor sprain, can't.'' Sinbad grouched. ''Nice try.'' Ja'far said firmly. ''But he's not in the best shape, I'll give you that.'' he added, somewhat corncerned for Sharrkan.

Masrur nodded along as well, Sharrkan was in a terrible state. Instead of just missing the hoop entirely, he did made it, but neglected to remember which belonged to his team in the little friendly match they had. And he didn't run along, or shout for the ball, making it possible for Judal to aim at his head instead of being able of passing the ball. ''I wonder what's up with him today, I mean, he was just fine yesterday. Stupid as always, but fine.'' Sinbad said.

''Maybe he is anxious for camp, and hopes to have some alone time with someone dear?'' Ja'far opted. ''Nah, doesn't sound like him at all.'' Sinbad said. ''Maybe he wants to just bang someone that bad. Aren't you giving him any?'' he added, gaining a whack from Ja'far, naturally. 'Moron.' Masrur thought, before looking over to Sharrkan, who was just staring into space, or so Masrur guessed. ''I'll talk to him later on.'' he said. ''That would be nice.'' Ja'far said, as he held Sinbad's head in a headlock, trying to make the schoolking apoligize.

When Sharrkan was finished dressing up, he sighed to himself as he sat down on the bench from the locker room. ''The fuck am I doing?'' he asked out loud, of course, seeing everyone had left already, he didn't gain an answer. Not that he cared, he didn't want an answer to that, if he was being honest. 'God, why did I start helping him out? I didn't ask for this.' Sharrkan thought, as he sighed deeply.

When he had gotten dressed, and left the room, he found Masrur waiting for him. He had his arms crossed, as he literally stood in front of the door, and his stoic face made him seem somewhat angry. ''AAAH,'' Sharrkan shrieked, before adding with a high pitched voice, ''Hey there, big guy. The rest left already.'' ''I'm waiting for you.'' Masrur replied. ''Wha, who, me?'' Sharrkan asked, before leaning against the doorpost, as he said, ''That's very kind and all, but I fear I don't see you like that.'' he joked. Masrur rolled this eyes, as he picked up Sharrkan and threw him over his shoulder. ''Mor is over at Alibaba's, we're going to hang out in the mean time at my place and talk.'' Masrur said.

''We are going what now? Hey, let me down!'' Sharrkan screeched, as Masrur dragged him home. Sure, they gained some odd looks on the way home, but Masrur didn't let him go, until they had reached his house. ''You know, you've broken into Ja'far's house before, and now you are abducting me, you could be seriously charged for this.'' Sharrkan told him, as Masrur threw him onto his couch.

''Don't be so dramatic.'' Masrur told him, and somehow, he made it seem like a valid arguement. ''So, why did you drag me here?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Because, you are being even weirder then usually.'' Masrur told him. ''You mean my flirtutious behavior? I can't help being so charming.'' Sharrkan said. Masrur just gave him a look. ''Fine. It's not like anyone can hide anything from you. You probably smell my thoughts, or something like that.'' Sharrkan said, before adding more seriously, ''I'm supposed to help Ja'far, but somewhere, along the line-'' he stopped before he whispered hoarsely, ''-I fell for him.''

Masrur just blinked a few times, and then, a few times more. ''So?'' he asked. ''So? That's all you have to say!'' Sharrkan shouted, as he stood up, and ranted, ''Ja'far is going to kill me. I'm supposed to help him, not make his life more horrible. I don't want to hear him go on and on about Sinbad any longer, because I can't stand it. I want to be able to hold him, call him mine, and I can't. You want to know why? Because I promised to help him engage a relation with Sinbad! I'm a coward if I don't help any longer, he will fail, and god knows what Ja'far does when we fail. And if we do succeed-'' his eyes became more dull as he painfully added, ''I will crush my own heart.''


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen.**

**Skirtchasing still isn't the answer, nitwit.**

Masrur wasn't sure how to reply to this, he had expected for them to bond, but not for this to happen. ''Does that answer your 'so'?'' Sharrkan said, as he fell down onto the couch. Masrur nodded. ''Great, your usually silent self returned.'' Sharrkan grumbled. ''Sorry.'' Masrur said, and to be honest, he did feel sorry for the silverette. ''It's fine. You never talked that much anyway.'' Sharrkan replied.

''That's not what I meant.'' Masrur told him. ''Oh, right, that.'' Sharrkan replied. ''So, what are you going to do?'' Masrur asked, not sure if he really was the right person Sharrkan should discuss this with. ''My hands are pretty tied, I can't do much about it. I promised him a relationship with Sin, and if I confess, I lose him as a friend. I see one solution, and that's to continue with this all, and just ignore my own feelings. It'll eventually pass.'' Sharrkan said, playing with his hands.

It was the most mature thing to do, or so he figured. Masrur decided not to meddle in, he was already more involved than he had wanted to. But he could at least be a good friend, and support Sharrkan, though this was a bad idea. ''I know you have your tongue tied, but don't tell Ja'far about any of this, either.'' Sharrkan told him, Masrur nodded stiffly, after all, Ja'far didn't go well with such things, surely he'd be flustered, and maybe like a clamp, he'd shut down and hide himself.

''I don't get it at all. There are so many great persons, that are good-looking and suitable for my taste. Why did I fall for him of all people?'' Sharrkan groaned. 'So that's why he started chasing girls. Fool.' Masrur thought, but decided against voicing that. Suddenly Sharrkan shrieked as he got up again, ''Hold on, did you say Alibaba was alone with Morgianna at my place?'' he demanded to know.

'That was hours ago..' Masrur thought as he nodded. ''Are you insane? What if that pervert makes a move on your little sister!'' he said, storming towards the door. 'He's your brother!' Masrur thought, as he followed the silverette. After all, Alibaba was an honorable person, and Morgianna would kick his ass if he did something to wrong her. He found Sharrkan, hastily putting on his coat, as he huffed, and said, ''I can't believe we neglected that. You should have mentioned it more clearly before!''

He yanked the door open, only to meet up with Ja'far's confused face, who had been ready to ring the bell. ''Sharrkan? I didn't know you were visiting today? How are you?'' Ja'far asked. Sharrkan only turned red, and each time he tried to say something, only the sound ''Ehrm.'' came out. ''Take it easy, those slaps from those girls must have messed you up.'' Ja'far offered, before looking at Masrur.

''My shift ended earlier then expected today. You mentioned Mor would be out today, so I figured we could go someplace and eat something. Nothing to fancy, of course.'' he said. ''Sounds good.'' Masrur told him, and for a second, Sharrkan felt envious. ''What do you think, Sharrkan? Want to come too, rather then eating alone?'' Ja'far offered. Masrur barely managed to stiffle his laughter, though one would think his face was just as stoic as usually. Admittenly, they looked good together, and they suited eachother, or so Masrur figured as Sharrkan nodded his head, trying to act cool. ''Where too?'' he asked, as Ja'far replied, ''Why don't we let Sharrkan pick some place. He and his brother had chosen something great the other day.''

Even though Sharrkan never had agreed to tag along, he had still led them towards a Chinese restaurant, where there happenned to be a table for them. ''Wow, this place sure is cozy.'' Ja'far said, as he looked around. ''I suppose so. Alibaba and I often came here when we were younger with our parents.'' Sharrkan said. A silence grew inbetween them, before Ja'far eventually said, ''Then this must be a very special place. Are you sure you want to eat here, not savour it for another, perhaps more eventfull or special evening?''

Sharrkan gave him a fond smile, before he said, ''No. Today is no different from tomorrow, or any other day. Being with you two, or, better said, being with my friends is special enough.'' 'After all, it's better to be here with you as my friend, then losing you to some silly crush. Man, I wish I never had looked up from my book in the library, then this all wouldn't have happened, and I'd still be normal.' he added in his mind.

Just as Ja'far wanted to say something, their waiter arrived. ''Good evening, gentleman, can I get you something to drink?'' he offered. ''Hey, weren't you from that other place? Did you get fired? Hakuoko, right?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Hakuryuu sir, and they didn't fire me, my family actually owns several chains of restaurants. I only help them out.'' Hakuryuu told him with a smile.

''Then you must work very hard.'' Ja'far said, and the boy nodded. ''Does this place serve the same tea? It was really good last time.'' Ja'far said. ''We do have a new flavour, tangerine mixed with Jasmine. Would you like to try that?'' Hakuryuu offered. ''Sure. Sounds good to me.'' Ja'far said, before Hakuryuu looked to Masrur, ''What would you like, sir?'' he asked. ''Water.'' Masrur breezed.

''Of course, sir!'' Hakuryuu squeecked with a high pitched voice, before anxiously looking over at Sharrkan. ''A coke would do just fine.'' he said. Hakuryuu nodded, before fleeing from the table, fetching that water as fast as possible. ''Like brother, like sister. She ordered water in the exact same way the last time, and she scared him as well.'' Sharrkan said. Masrur felt kinda bad for the kid, it's not he and Morgianna liked to scare people, they just got scared. ''That's not a nice thing to say. She was really nice, he's just that timid, and we weren't even there when she ordered water.'' Ja'far said. Masrur gave Sharrkan a blank stare. ''Alibaba told me, but okay, fine. She didn't gave him a heart attack, like you just did.'' Sharrkan said. Both Masrur and Ja'far didn't bother replying to that.

Suddenly someone tapped Ja'far's shoulder. ''Do you mind if we join in?'' a familiar voice asked. He turned to see Hinahoho standing there, with his 'wife' Rumuru, who offered a small wave. ''Long time no see.'' she added, as Ja'far made place for her to sit down. ''I'll go ahead and ask the waiter if we have more chairs, or perhaps a bigger table.'' Ja'far offered, before heading of searching for the waiter.

''So, how is the 'situation'? '' Hinahoho asked. Masrur decided to remain silent, as Sharrkan blushed. ''It sorta got out of hand.'' he managed to say. The blue-haired giants just stared confused, as Rumuru asked, ''What do you mean by that?'' Sharrkan took in a deep breath, as he said, ''The purpose was to get him with Sinbad, and whereas I still am trying to aim for that, I don't really want to lose Ja'far to Sinbad.'' ''Oh my.'' Rumuru gasped, as Hinahoho seemed confused. ''Eh?... I thought you two were dating already? Why lose him to Sinbad, if he is that drawn to you?'' he asked. This time, Sharrkan stared flabbergasted at him. ''We aren't dating. So that is why you were implying that the whole time, I thought you were just joking, I'm supposed to be the stupid one.'' Sharrkan said. ''You still are.'' Rumuru and Hinahoho told him in chorus.

''Who is still what?'' Ja'far asked, as he had returned together with the waiter and some chairs for him and Hinahoho. ''No one is anything!'' Sharrkan said, and Hakuryuu seemed equally as confused as Ja'far, before he asked Hinahoho and Rumuru what they wanted to drink. ''Okay...'' Ja'far said awkwardly, before turning to Rumuru and Hinahoho. ''Are you guys out for a special event?'' he asked.

Rumuru nodded gleefull, as Hinahoho laid an arm over her shoulder, and said, ''We are celebrating our second year anniversary. Of dating, of course, we'll have to start a re-count if we get married.'' Hinahoho said. ''Oh wow, I never knew that was a thing, celebrating your years together. That sounds amazing! Congratulations.'' Ja'far said impressed. 'He literally knows nothing about dating. That's just too cute for words.' Sharrkan thought, before mentally slapping himself, he wasn't supposed to think such things.

''Why not tell about it for a bit. Ja'far will learn a lot, before his anniversary's with Sinbad.'' he said instead. Rumuru gave him a symphetatic look, before saying, ''I don't see why not. They are just like regular dates, but then with something extra.'' she said. ''I disagree with that. They are more special, cause it's something you do with your beloved only, not with some friend.'' Hinahoho said, and somehow, Sharrkan managed to hold back a wince. Rumuru gave her husband a kick underneath the table, making the giant yelp, ''Ouch.''

Ja'far furrowed his eyebrows, before saying, ''Something is going on, you're acting very strange. What secrets are you keeping from me?'' ''Nothing. Really, nothing. You're just being paranoid. Now be a good student and listen to their tales of anniverseries!'' Sharrkan said. Ja'far looked to Masrur, who just shrugged. ''Fine. I'll figure it out eventually.'' he said, before listening to Hinahoho who began to tell about their first year.

'Believe me, you're better off not knowing this.' Sharrkan said in his mind, as he listened in. Somehow, someway, his mind drifted off to what he would do if he had some celebration such as the giant couple. He couldn't help but stare at Ja'far as he did so. 'I'd probably take him to the beach for a stroll, just walking to nowhere in particulair, making it seem like we do though, if only to tease him. Eventually, we'd go out for dinner, whatever would suit his taste. And maybe, even a movie. We'd end the evening just looking back at what we did, and remember the feeling we have by being together, and how happy that makes me feel. Maybe we'd end up snuggling.' A smile was plastered on his face, as he continued fantasizing about the small details.

''And that was our first anniversary. We had decided to repeat a few things, but doing big events are a hassle.'' Rumuru told Ja'far, as she had dreaded the day to visit that a busy carneval, when she only had wanted just some time alone with Hinahoho. ''I can imagine. So, what did you do this year? Because, you look more content, and it sounds like you were more frustrated last year.'' Ja'far said.

''You're very perceptive.'' Rumuru said, as Hinahoho wondered if she had minded that carneval that much. ''We started with a nice breakfast, after all, my husband makes the best pancakes. Then we played some ball, and after that, we went swimming. And after that, we ended up just walking, and now we're at this restaurant.'' then she whispered, ''Though I suspect my man is still up to something. Usually, we swap gifts, and he hasen't brought it up yet.'' The grin on Hinahoho's face was enough evidence that she was right.

''That sounds nice, but the carneval wasn't too bad either. I can imagine Hinahoho being very proud of you two, and the spot to show most people, was right there. And, you're bound to have fun there.'' Ja'far said. ''How about cotton candy in your hair, and your husband barely fitting into a cart, which is kinda fun.'' Rumuru added, as they gave Hinahoho a look. ''You two are too co-operative if you ask me.'' he said, teasing. ''Did Sharrkan ever spend a first year?'' he asked, making the silverette in question look up, and turn red. ''Don't bother, he doesn't even talk about his first kiss.'' Ja'far said. Hinahoho looked up, as he asked, ''What do you mean by first kiss? I thought he'd nev- OUCH!'' Rumuru kicked him again, as she said, ''Don't mind that.''

Even Masrur figured things were getting awkward by now, but luckily the waiter arrived with their drinks. ''Ready to order?'' he asked, after he had served the beverages. ''Fish.'' Masrur said, as he pointed to a number on the menu. ''A-ah, l-lovely choice, S-sir.'' Hakuryuu stuttered nervously, before looking over at the giants. ''And you miss?'' he asked. ''I'd like the shrimp pasta. I think my husband is interested in the biggest steak you can serve, right?'' she asked as she looked over to Hinahoho, who nodded cheerfully.

Hakuryuu's eyes nearly popped out, were these two really married already, that early? He jotted it down, before looking over at the silverette's. ''I'd like the fish too.'' they both said at the same time, before looking at each other. ''Ah, sorry.'' Ja'far said, as Sharrkan shook his head, ''Nah, I should have waited.'' Hakuryuu noted it, as he took their menu's. ''Coming right up.'' he said, before heading back towards the kitchen.

''Such a hard worker, we should leave a good tip.'' Sharrkan said, and Ja'far nodded, glad that Sharrkan changed the awkward atmosphere that easily. But as the idiot he was, Sharrkan changed it back as easily, when he asked, ''Did you pay a lot of attention to their anniverary tales? How do you envision yours?'' He neglected to mention Sinbad, maybe on purpose, maybe not. ''How I envision mine? Isn't that thinking a bit to foward.'' Ja'far replied.

''Why not? You are allowed to fantasize, and you intend to make you and Sinbad work, right?'' Sharrkan asked casually. ''I do. I care a lot for him, and I want us to work.'' Ja'far said, wondering if this was a test, to see if his feelings were for real. ''Oh...'' Sharrkan muttered, feeling kind of bad, he didn't want to provoke Ja'far at all. ''Knowing Sin, he would do something like going to the carneval. Or maybe to some basketball court, and in the end, going to some bar, drinking something. I think that's a decent first year.'' Ja'far said.

''That's something Sinbad would do. What would you do? In a relationship, there are more than one person, and the other doesn't necessarily have to do what the other suggests. You're able to put this on the table, and discuss it. Am I right?'' he asked Hinahoho, who nodded firmly. In his mind, Sharrkan added, 'You'd hate celebrating it like that.' ''I suppose I'd like to go out in the evening, eat somewhere, not to big, not to fancy. Overday, maybe some gaming, like Call of Duty, or hang out at some arcade. And at night, I'd like to read, or maybe, relax with a movie. I also kinda like the beach, so taking a stroll is an option too, I suppose.'' Ja'far said, listing what he would do.

'Wow, creepy! That's... what I would do.' Sharrkan thought, as he said, ''That sounds more like you. Somewhere inbetween that, you should compromise, and then you have the ideal first anniversery, followed by more.'' Sharrkan lectured. ''Wow, Sharrkan, somehow you managed to sound smart.'' Hinahohi said suprised. ''Believe me, there is more to Sharrkan then one would think.'' Ja'far said, and Sharrkan nodded. Ja'far then proceeded to take a sip from his tea.

''This is really good.'' he said, suprised, the flavour really worked well together. Rumuru smiled, as Sharrkan said, ''Typically you, to get excited over tea.'' Ja'far looked at him, as he said, ''You can't judge, without having a taste. Here take a sip.'' he held up the cup for Sharrkan whom instantly blushed. 'That's like sharing a kiss!' he mentally added, but Ja'far seemed pretty serious. With a really red face, he took a sip, as he said, ''It's good.'' Rumuru giggled, as Ja'far seemed very content.

Their meals arrived pretty soon, and the rest of the evening was filled with laughter, jokes and conversations. At the end of the evening, they said their goodbye's to Rumuru and Hinahoho as Ja'far paid for the meal, giving a decent tip for Hakuryuu. As they headed back towards home, Sharrkan couldn't help but ask, ''When are you moving back into your house? Not that I miss you as neighbour, or Masrur minds, I think. But, it's your home.'' ''I have been thinking about that too, I've decided to call someone to look at the damage, and see if it's safe to fix. Masrur already offered to help when the time is there.'' Ja'far said.

''Ah, good.'' Sharrkan said. Masrur rolled his eyes, they were so ridiculous, and Sharrkan was embarrasing himself. He fished his keys out of his pockets, before he handed them to Ja'far. ''I'm going to pick up Mor. You can go and head in already.'' he said. ''Don't you want me to join in?'' Ja'far asked, but Masrur replied, ''I know you like your evening bath, take one. You'll have the time now.'' Ja'far nodded, he did enjoy them a lot. ''See you and Morgianna later then. Sharrkan, until tomorrow. I hope your crisis is over.'' Ja'far said, before he headed towards Masrur's home.

''I'm not an idiot, you know. I know you want to talk, and that's why you have send him home.'' Sharrkan said, as Ja'far was out of the picture, and they headed towards his place. ''You're right. But he does like bathing.'' Masrur said. ''You're strange.'' Sharrkan retorded. ''That may be so, but you're smitten. He'll realise it eventually, sooner or later.'' Masrur said. ''May I remind you that he's ridiculously smitten with Sinbad. He won't notice one bit, and once he and Sinbad get together, I'll be able to forget all of this, and move on.'' Sharrkan said.

''That's no good. You and him are good together. Why not attempt and talk about it? He may like you too.'' Masrur said. ''Heh, as if. Nice try at convincing me, though. But face it, he's meant to be with Sinbad. Admittenly, Sinja sounds good too.'' Sharrkan said. ''Sinja?'' Masrur asked, was that even a word. ''It's their names mashed together. Sin, as in Sinbad, and ja, as in Ja'far. Sinja.'' Sharrkan explained. Masrur twitched a few times, before he breathed in, and said, ''Then, why does SharrJa seem any worse?''

Sharrkan didn't bother to reply as he knocked on the door to his place, which Morgianna answered. ''Hello, welcome back.'' she said. ''Yeah, yeah, it has been nice having you over. Here is your sister back, please go meddle in someone else's high school drama.'' Sharrkan said, as he shoved Morgianna towards Masrur, heading in, and slammed the door shut. Morgianna looked over at Masrur, as she asked, ''What was that about?'' Masrur only shrugged, before they walked home in a comfortable silence.

''Good evening, nii-san, welcome back. I heard you had dinner, we ordered a pizza. So, how were things with Masrur, and Ja'faaaar!'' he sing-sang the last part. ''Fine. Hinahoho and his girlfriend joined in too.'' Sharrkan said, ignoring his real question. ''I thought she was his wife?'' Alibaba asked. ''It's... complicated.'' Sharrkan told him. ''Just like Ja'far and you right. Lá amour is much easier when you comply with it, and try not to understand it, but understand each other.'' Alibaba said. ''Le who what where who now? Even if I do like him, it doesn't matter.'' Sharrkan said. ''Maybe you shouldn't give up that easily.'' Alibaba simply said, before heading towards bed.

The next day, Alibaba noticed that Sharrkan had taken his advice quite literally, as he chased more girls in an even more fancy suit at school. ''I'm so not related to him.'' he told himself, repeating it like a mantra. ''At it again, huh?'' Sinbad asked, as he, Ja'far, Masrur and Judal stared at the scenery. ''A mid-life crisis takes time. We can hope he'll get over it by the time camp is there.'' Judal said. ''I don't think so.'' Masrur said. ''This seems to be something he won't get over that easily.'' Sinbad added, before walking to class.

Eventually, Sharrkan's phase had passed, or maybe he had just grown tired of being rejected, and smacked. By the time the weekend had passed (Major time skip, I know) he walked towards the meeting point with a heavy heart. He would spend the upcoming week with Ja'far and Sinbad in one room. Also Judal, and that schmuck Yunan, but he didn't care as much for them. ''Come on, nii-san, cheer up! Camp is supposed to be about relaxing, and fun. Pillow fights, getting to discover things.'' Alibaba told him, as he dragged Sharrkan's luggage, mainly because Sharrkan was currently airheaded enough to lose it.

''Fun. Yay.'' Sharrkan sarcastically cheered. ''Oh nii-san, you're so pessimistic these days.'' Alibaba told him. ''I know, I'm a drag, ectera, ectera. Get in line, you're not the first one complaining.'' Sharrkan told him. 'Good luck, Ja'far.' Alibaba said in his mind. ''Will you text me every day? I haven't been alone for such a long time yet.'' he said. ''Oh, as if I don't know you're going to invite Morgianna, and Aladdin over. I'm not born yesterday, you know.'' Sharrkan said.

Alibaba blushed as he said, ''As if. Alone time, woohoo. Maybe I'll beat your score in Dead or Alive.'' ''Yeah, right kiddo. Keep on dreaming.'' Sharrkan said, before he spotted the others. ''Behave yourself.'' he said, as he patted Alibaba's head, took the luggage, and headed towards the group, where Masrur waved Morgianna goodbye, before she went over to talk with Alibaba.

''Good morning.'' Sharrkan said, as the others greeted him. ''Morning Sharrkan. Have you slept well?'' Ja'far asked, and the silverette nodded. For some reason, the girls stayed far away from them. ''Good. I kinda look forward to camp. It's my first time, so I really don't know what to expect.'' Ja'far said. ''Wait, you never have been on a camp?'' both Sharrkan and Sinbad exclaimed. ''What's wrong with that?'' Judal asked, as he added, ''I never been on a camp before either. It isn't that strange, right.''

''Oh my god, you two are too precious.'' Sinbad said with stars in his eyes. ''Idiot.'' Ja'far and Judal said simultaniously. ''Camp isn't that big of a deal.'' Sharrkan shrugged. ''Not that big a... Not that big a deal?!'' Sinbad shrieked dramatically, before taking a heroic stance. ''Camp is amazing. Camp is like the kingdom as Sindria high is, but then instead of being controlled with bothersome teachers, we are free to roam the place, and do such things as planning a strategic game of pillowfighting, or even better, a full-out food war. And we're free to exploit the area, as we engage-'' Pisti slapped his head, somehow, making him yelp.

''A typical speech such as expected as from the so-called school king. This camp still has rules. Here we have something that you'll treat as if your life depends on it. It's called a guidebook. Read it, and learn it's rules. Any disobeyment will result in punishment.'' she said, as some of the other teachers handed them out. ''You just got your ass served by a teacher that can barely reach our knees.'' Sharrkan said, before he recieved a smack as well. Then she handed them the guides.

''Do they always hand guides on such short notice?'' Ja'far asked. ''Yup. They asume we will read it fast, during the bus ride, or at camp when we arrive.'' Sinbad told him. ''Ah, sounds reasonable.'' Ja'far said. Judal just snorted. ''Ja'far, do you want to sit next to me during the busride? We can discuss the guide together, and if we take the big seat, we can even share with Judal. Then I can tell you both about camp.'' Sinbad offered.

''Actually, you can take a regular seat. I was thinking about sitting next to Judal, seeing we are going to share a room. Get to know eachother a little.'' Sharrkan said. ''Why would I want to sit next to you?'' Judal scoffed. ''Because we're roomies.'' Sharrkan offered. Judal rolled his eyes. ''If you insist. But I prefer it when you shut up, letting me read at peace.'' Judal told him.

Sharrkan nodded, as he spotted Sinbad and Ja'far talking excitingly. That look on Ja'far's face was worth his sacrifice. Soon enough, they were able to take their seats, and they were on their way towards Kyoto (Yes, this fanfic takes place in Japan for some reason). Sinbad and Ja'far were reading the guide book together. For some reason, Judal had abonded him to sit next to Kouha. Not that Sharrkan minded, he prefered Masrur's company better anyway. ''That was nice of you.'' Masrur said. ''Of course it was. I'm kind, and I'm a good coach.'' Sharrkan said, before opening his guide book. ''Let's see what this is all about.'' he added, before reading the guide that was bigger then an average Harry Potter volume. By the time he reached the half of the book, they arrived in Kyoto at their destination, the Balbadd inn!


	15. Not a chapter, sorry, it'll come soon

Hi,

First of all, thank you very much for your support for this fanfic. I enjoy making it a lot, as does my beat reader, and I hope you as reader as well.

That being said, there were still a few flaws with this fanfic and we improved some.

For instances, the names of Kouha and Rumuru, which I spelled as Koha and Rumuri. As for now one, they will be spelled correctly.

Second, and this is huge news:

After this fanfic is done, there will be a sequel. Basically, it will be the same story, but then the viewpoint for Alibaba and Morgianna! So those that are awaiting that pairing, it's coming in the future.

As for now, we'll continue with the camp, and then it will get interesting. Please remain reviewing after reading :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen.**

**Roomates at camp, either you love them, or you want to smother them.**

''Wow! This is awesome!'' Sinbad cheered, as he entered the inn first, followed by what he considered his friends, and fellow citizens. ''I approve.'' he stated. The inn had one floor, devided in several rooms, that the students could share, futons already prepared. There was an onsen (A hot spring) outside and a bath inside. The main hall had several tables, where they could play games, or just rest. There was a bar, where they could purchase drinks and souveniers.

''So glad it's up to your taste.'' Pisti said sarcastically, before adding, ''Okay, enough gawking around. We had a long trip, and we're going to do quite a lot tomorrow. Your dinner will be served at the diner hall, I know, suprising isn't it. After dinner, you can take a bath, or do whatever you crazy kids do these days. And no, sex does not count as an approved activity.'' she said, embarresing the teachers, students, and staff. ''You'll be expected to be in bed around ten, and please try sleeping, because we'll have to get up early in the morning. One student is required to gather a key, and keep it with him or her. I suggest a responsible student should be the key carrier.'' she eyed Sinbad, ''Not some delusional king, or anything below that level. Slightly above doesn't count as well.''

'Who made her teacher and the guide for this camp?' Ja'far wondered. ''Okay, gather your keys, put your stuff in your rooms, and then join us at the diner hall.'' Pisti said, before skipping towards the desk, picking up the key to the teacher room, and then headed off to see her room. ''How come she is a teacher?'' Judal asked. ''I don't have a clue.'' Sinbad and Sharrkan said. ''Yeah, but you two never get a clue.'' Judal said before looking over to Ja'far. ''Me neither. I never know why or how she became our teacher.'' he answered.

''Then that remains a mystery.'' a fifth voice added. They turned to see Yunan standing there. ''I assume Ja'far here is going to gather our key.'' he added. ''Why me?'' Ja'far asked, was this some kind of plot, one could never be too sure around Yunan. ''Yes, why him? I'm trustworthy, and can handle the responsibility of a key.'' Sinbad added. ''You see my point?'' Yunan asked Ja'far, whom nodded. ''I'll go and pick it up. No offense Sin, but you are known for losing your stuff... ALL THE TIME.'' Ja'far said, before heading over to the counter.

''Ah, welcome at the Baldadd inn.'' the girl behind the counter greeted him quite cheerfully. ''Hi. I'm here with Sindria high, I'm here to pick up a key for our room.'' he said. ''Sindria high, man's dorm'' the girl muttered as she clicked a few times on her computer. ''What's your name, sir?'' she asked. ''Ja'far.'' he replied, as she typed his name. ''Okay, here you go.'' she handed him a card. ''Please return it on it's due date, before ten p.m. We'd prefer the sheets off the futon, you can leave them in the bathroom if you wish among the towels. We wish you a pleasent stay, and please don't be too shy to ask for anything if needed.'' she said.

''Thank you very much, I'll try to keep the room as clean as possible. I don't suspect we do, but in case this card befalls into my roommates hands, and they end up loosing it, is there some fee to be payed, or some costs for a new one?'' Ja'far asked. ''Regulations state that whenever your keys are lost, you must take contact immidiately. Please remember your room number, and provide us with your ID, so we can check the key indeed belonged to you. We'll print a new one, provided with a new code, so that the old one can't be used anymore.'' she explained.

''Ah, I see. Thank you very much.'' Ja'far said, as he took the card. ''You're welcome, sir.'' she said, before he walked towards the others. ''I got it.'' he said, ''We should move our stuff towards our room, and go to the diner room.'' he added. ''Sure thing.'' Judal said, as he took his stuff, and Sinbad followed suit, as did the rest. When he opened the room, it was kind of plain. Just five futons, a cabinet to put their stuff in, and they had a view towards some nice forest, that was behind the inn.

''It's nice. Simple, but neat.'' Sharrkan commented, as he claimed the bed at the side, by putting his stuff on it ''Woah, who said you could take that bed.'' Sinbad exclaimed. ''Are you some petty five year old or something? You're seriously arguing about who sleeps where?'' Sharrkan asked. ''But... but I really want to sleep next to Ja'far and Judal, and Judal really wants to lie near a wall.'' Sinbad pouted. Judal nodded, as Ja'far just groaned. ''There are two walls, he can take the other. I don't see a problem here.'' Sharrkan shrugged.

''But then Ja'far has to lie close to Yunan.'' Sinbad pouted. ''Sinbad! He's right here.'' Sharrkan hissed, as Yunan seemed amused. ''Don't you want to lie next to your boyfriend?'' Sinbad opted, making the other guys stare at him, save for Ja'far who smacked his forehead. ''We aren't dating.'' Sharrkan told him. ''Oh.'' Sinbad said. ''Sin, I don't care who lies next to me.'' Ja'far said. ''I do. I don't want to lie next to any of you. Sinbad is the one that bothers me the least.'' Judal added, as he took the bed at the other side of the room.

''Why don't we swap anyway? If it soothes our King's mind, and you don't mind where you lie down.'' Yunan offered. ''Sure thing. See Sinbad, that's how adults handle it.'' Sharrkan said, as he shrugged, and moved his stuff one bed. ''Like you're an adult.'' Sinbad retorted, as he put his stuff near his bed, glad to be able to sleep next to his two best friends. When they were done, they headed towards the diner room.

''I'm so sorry for what he said before. Sin hardly ever thinks before he says something.'' Ja'far told Yunan. ''It's fine. Really.'' Yunan said. ''That does not give him the right to say such things though.'' Ja'far said. ''No. But I can imagine he would have the urge to protect his dear friends from the unknown.'' Yunan said, with a twinkle in his eyes. ''I suppose so.'' Ja'far answered, this guy was just way too vaque. ''Besides, the thing you and Sharrkan are doing will be easier if you sleep closer.'' Yunan added with a wink, before he entered the dining hall.

'What? Does he know? No, that can't be!' Ja'far thought panicked. ''I don't think he knows.'' Sharrkan whispered, who had overheard the conversation. ''I hope not.'' Ja'far whispered back. ''Let's assume not. And hey, look on the upside. Sinbad wanted you close to him. Perfect to score some brownie points.'' Sharrkan said with a wink, before joining the others. 'Brownie points?' Ja'far wondered, before joining his group as well.

Dinner was quite delicous, they had served something basic, yet tasty, a typical Kyoto curry. After dinner, the students were free to do whatever they wanted, activities from taking a bath, play games, or just relax and read a book. Some teachers recommended reading the guide, but few to none of the students opted for that choice. Ja'far chose to relax in the onsen, and suprisingly, Sinbad joined him.

''The stars are so bright out here.'' he said, as they enjoyed the warm water. They were the only ones choosing the outside onsen, whereas most students preferred a shower, or the bath inside. ''Yeah. It makes you feel so small when you gaze upon them, wondering if you're a little dot in life as well.'' Ja'far said. Sinbad chuckled, before he said, ''Sometimes, you sound like a wise old man, did you know that?''

''I don't sound like an old man.'' Ja'far pretended to be offended. ''Well, you do sound wise nontheless. It's nice being able to spend time like this.'' Sinbad said, as he added, ''I mean just you and me, little chatter. Some alcohol would definitely be great.'' ''You aren't supposed to drink alcohol, it's probithed, and more important, it's dangerous to drink in warm water. It makes your head go even lighter, and it doesn't contain much to begin with.'' Ja'far teased.

''People always say that, but there is more to me than just some handsome man, you know.'' Sinbad told him. ''I know that, Sin. Believe me, I know that better then anyone else.'' Ja'far reassured, a coy smile present on his face. ''Sometimes, I think you are the only one who gets me.'' Sinbad said. ''What do you mean by that?'' Ja'far asked. ''No one seems to take my ambitions, or my personality seriously. It's always the so-called king, not the king. I wonder how Sinbad of the seven seas dealt with that.'' Sinbad said.

''Well, in this era, we don't suddenly become king anymore, so being a school king automatically sounds like a joke. That being said, you do inspire people in more senses then just one, Sin.'' Ja'far told him. ''I know I asked you more then once, but I need a real answer, Ja'far.'' Sinbad said. ''My house is just being renovated.'' Ja'far automatically replied, assuming Sin was going to ask that. ''I meant you and Sharrkan. Does he inspire you in the same way I do?'' Sinbad asked.

''How awfully vain. But no, Sharrkan inspires people in a different sense then you, but I think the both of you have a different approach. Sharrkan likes just go for it. You go for it, but somehow, you think things trough. Not too much, but you still calculate the risks.'' Ja'far said. ''Do I inspire you, Ja'far?'' Sinbad asked. ''Yes.'' Ja'far replied. ''Good.'' Sinbad seemed content enough with that answer.

Soon enough, it became late and they had to leave the onsen, and turn in for some sleep. The minute Sinbad hit his pillow, he fell asleep right away, not bothering to cover his bare chest, or legs with his blanket. The heavy snores he created made both Judal and Ja'far twitch. But the king was happy, as he smiled trough his snores. ''Idiot.'' Ja'far scolded, as he took the blanket Sinbad had neglected to use, and covered the king with it.

''Housewife.'' Judal sneered, as he turned his back, making himself smaller as he fell asleep. ''Nighty night~ Have pleasent dreams!'' Yunan called, before dozing off. 'Weirdo.' both Sharrkan and Ja'far thought, before sighing, and then looking at eachother. ''We've got the weirdest roomates ever, or the rudest.'' Sharrkan whispered. ''It's not that bad...'' Ja'far said, but Sharrkan gave him a look, and he had to agree somewhat. ''So, how was bathing with Sin? Did you two have some lovely, private time?'' Sharrkan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

''I thought it was odd that no one joined us, what did you do?'' Ja'far asked. ''I didn't do anything. Titus was in the man's bath, so everyone went there. Did you know that he was a guy?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Obviously.'' Ja'far said. ''I heard, but didn't believe him. Goes to show that I shouldn't believe everything I see.'' Sharrkan joked, before a silence fell over them.

''Did you have a good time though?'' he eventually asked. ''Yeah. It was nice spending some alone time with Sin again. It had been a while ago, and I tend to forget how gentle he is when we are alone.'' Ja'far said. ''Ewww.'' Sharrkan commented, making Ja'far wack him with his pillow. ''Not like that, moron.'' he scolded. ''I mean, how sweet his words are, and how much he cares for others. He may be good-looking, but I definitely like him for his charisma and good nature.'' Ja'far said.

'I don't want to hear this.' Sharrkan had the urge to pout, but instead he smiled, and said, ''That's good.'' ''It's odd you can like another person so much. I guess the phrase soulmate really excists.'' Ja'far said, as he fondly looked towards Sinbad, before turning his head back to Sharrkan, ''It's odd, but it's also a great feeling. I can only yet imagine how it will feel to be able to hold his hand, or perhaps, kiss him.'' he added.

'It's odd how much you can like another person.' Sharrkan thought, as he fondly looked at Ja'far. ''That's disgusting.'' he told Ja'far. ''You were the one that wanted to help me in the first place.'' Ja'far said, sticking his tongue out like a child at the end of his sentence, before suddenly some weight crushed him. It appeared that Sinbad had started rolling in his sleep, and he ended up bear-hugging Ja'far, whom blushed instantly. ''Sharrkan, help me.'' he whispered.

Sharrkan managed to hold back a laugh, as Ja'far seemed desperate to escape his demise. ''What, you don't want to be 'crushed' by Sinbad.'' he joked. ''Jerk.'' Ja'far spatted, attempting to push Sinbad off, damn the king was hot and heavy. Suddenly the king started rolling again, ending up rolling over towards Judal. ''Phew.'' Ja'far let out. ''You're strange. You like the guy, but get embarresed the minute he starts bearhugging you. I think you'll have to get used to it.'' Sharrkan whispered.

''It was just unexpected.'' Ja'far huffed. ''Wanna switch then?'' Sharrkan offered. Ja'far shook his head. ''I don't mind lying next to either of you, even if Sinbad has those habits. It feels nice. But if you don't mind, I will scooch somewhat closer, so Sinbad can't roll on me that easily, and so you'll be able to help me push him off when he does.'' Ja'far said, before getting up and moving the futon way closer.

Sharrkan only managed to blush, as Ja'far lied down again. 'He's so close.' Sharrkan thought, as Ja'far seemed content and closed his eyes. He reached out, almost ready to stroke trough Ja'far's hair, but stopped himself. 'What am I doing, I should have told him to move closer to Sinbad, not to me.' Sharrkan thought, but the light snores ensured him that Ja'far was fast asleep.

And it was funny to see Judal struggle with Sinbad's weight. With a smirk, he fell asleep. During the night, he had quite the pleasent dream as he dreamed about the future. It wasn't anything to special, just him and Ja'far sitting on a couch. But, somehow, they were holding hands as they snuggled. Little did he know that he actually held Ja'far in his arms in real life as well, who had rolled closer. All safe and secure in Sharrkan's arms.

The next morning, they were awoken by everyone's favorite teacher, miss Pisti. (I'm having so much fun writing her, can you tell?) ''Okay, wake up, you all. The sun is rising, and temperature is getting high, and oh my...'' she stopped suddenly as she spotted Ja'far and Sharrkan lying all close. ''I figured something was going on with them, but this is just too precious.'' she grinned, before closing the door. But when she had bursted in, she did manage to wake up Judal, who pushed Sinbad off. And Yunan, who welcomed the day quite cheerfully.

Naturally, Sinbad remained snoring, as he tumbled onto the ground. And Ja'far was snuggled all close to a very content Sharrkan, who kept holding him. ''Isn't that adorable~ I almost can't bear the thought of waking him up.'' Yunan said, as he overwatched them. ''It's disgusting.'' Judal told him. ''Aww, is someone jealous? But you're already got bear-hugged tonight. That's sweet too.'' Yunan said.

Judal decided not to reply to that, rather grabbing his clothes and getting dressed quickly. ''He sure is grouchy in the morning. Oh well, nothing can be done about that. How to wake them up?'' Yunan wondered out loud. He ended up deciding on a particular uncommon method, as he jumped upon them and shouted, ''Cuddle time!'' He succesfully crushed Sharrkan, who woke up with an ''Ouch, oof!'' and managed to barely startle Ja'far awake whom yelped, ''What the hell is going on?''

Yunan giggled as he got up. ''I just woke you two up before Sinbad could've seen you all snuggled up.'' he informed then. ''It's too early for one of your riddles.'' Sharrkan groaned, as Ja'far just blushed. ''We weren't snuggling.'' he said. ''If you say so. Mind waking up the king, before we head to breakfast, We've got a long day ahead of us.'' Yunan said, as he got dressed himself.

''As if it is that hard to wake up Sin.'' Ja'far commented, before poking the purple haired teens cheek. ''Your highness, do you mind waking up.'' he said, and Sinbad bolted up. ''Goodmorning my citizens, I've returned from my night of sleep, and am happy to... where am I?'' he asked, as he looked around. ''Where are my royal chambers?'' he added. ''Home. We're at camp, remember. You were dreaming you were king again.'' Ja'far deadpanned, as he got dressed. ''It's too early for this shit.'' Sharrkan muttered under his breath, barely audible though.

Soon enough, they all had gotten dressed, and enjoyed their breakfast, before gathering at the entrance hall of the hotel, where Pisti awaited them. ''I hope everyone slept well, some more then others, I suppose.'' she said, eyeing Sharrkan and Ja'far. ''Because we're going on quite the fieldtrip today, and you need to spend attention to where we are going too, for two reasons. One, this will come up in a test when we come back, probably for history, or geopraphy. And two, we don't want to lose you. You'll stick with your assigned group, and yes, you are responsible for eachother. When you do lose someone, don't come crying to me, but try searching first, and implant the imbicles of your group with some device so you can track them back.''

''What if someone gets injured?'' Someone asked. ''I don't know. I give biology, not medical care. Maybe there is some first aid point, and if it's not too bad, deal with it.'' Pisti replied. ''Anymore questions?'' she asked in the sweetest voice as possible. But no one knew what to ask, or what to say for that matter. ''Very good. Get in the bus, and we'll get going.'' she said.

''Seriously, how did she became our chapperone for this?'' Judal asked, and Ja'far shook his head to signalate he had no clue. For some reason, Yunan wanted to sit next to Ja'far, as Sharrkan had gotten stuck with sitting next to Sinbad and Judal didn't mind sitting next to some unknown student. The bus started riding and Sharrkan felt kinda awkward. He didn't really know what to talk about. He looked over to Ja'far, who was engaged in a conversation with Yunan about the location they were heading too.

Sinbad was his friend and coach damn it, he should be able to talk to him and not view him as some love rival. ''You snore really loud, you know that?'' he eventually said. ''Also, you turn a lot.'' he added. ''I've been told before, I'm just glad that my habit of undressing didn't occure last night.'' Sinbad said with a smile. Sharrkan just blinked a few times, he couldn't exactly disagree with that.

'Come on, say something about Ja'far. Figure out how he feels about him.' Sharrkan's mind told him. ''So, camp. How do you feel about having us as your roommates?'' he asked, not even remotely to attempt to dance around the subject at all. ''Good. I'm glad I'm friends with most of my roommates, there isn't one I despise. But it can feel a little awkward too at times. Especially since I don't want everything of me seen by someone. Yet.'' Sinbad replied.

'You can say that again.' Sharrkan thought, before thinking it over. ''Why not yet? What do you mean?'' he asked. Sinbad blushed, before he whispered, ''Between you and me, like you I'm of the homosexual kind. And I really, really like someone in our group. We're kinda close, so I'm not sure how to handle it.'' ''I'm not of the homosexual kind, but okay, cool.'' Sharrkan said, as he freaked a little on the inside. Sinbad probably meant Ja'far, and that was good and all, except that it was not.

''You're not. Oh well, must have been my imagination then. So, do you think I stand a chance?'' Sinbad asked. ''I don't see why not. You're not the brightest, sure, but you're populair, not too bad-looking, and generally a good person.'' Sharrkan said. ''I think you're right, but I want to be perfect for this person.'' Sinbad replied. 'Okay, definetely Ja'far. Goodbye chances.' Sharrkan thought, but at least he was able to help Ja'far out.

''Get to know each other slightly better during camp, even if you know a lot about each other already, and ask him out after camp.'' he told Sinbad, before looking over at Ja'far. ''I think he'd accept.'' Sharrkan added. ''Is it me or have you gotten wiser in a really short amount of time?'' Sinbad asked. Sharrkan decided not to reply to that, and then they arrived at their destination, though they couldn't see it quite yet.

They only spotted a very high hill, with a very long staircase made of stone. ''On top of these staircases, there is an temple. We will visit this temple, and the person that does the uptake here has agreed to tell us the history about it. I expect you to listen and be polite. Otherwise I'll leave you here, and explain how you stayed here to become a monk when we're home again.'' Pisti said.

The class just nodded, before she led the way. It was kind of funny to see how her tiny legs climbed upon the very long staircase. Soon enough Sinbad, always the child, turned to his group and yelled, ''Race you all to the top!'' and then proceeded to run. The group blinked a few times, and before Pisti could even atttempt to say something about it, Sharrkan smirked, and shouted, ''You're on!'' before he followed the kings example.

The other students only seemed bewildered, before continuing walking at their own pace. ''They had to be in our group.'' Judal grudgingly said, whilst Yunan just smiled, and Ja'far wondered if it was too late to switch to a normal group. Suddenly Sinbad stumbled and fell over, his lips kissing the harsh ground. The sound he made was a loud thump, making Ja'far run over to see if he was alright.

He scanned for injuries worriedly, but aside from the bruised lips, the king seemed fine. ''Maybe you should take it more easy. You're still recovering from that match.'' Ja'far told him sternly. ''You're right.'' Sinbad said, as he got up. ''But I still gotta beat Sharrkan!'' he shouted, before he started running again. Ja'far sighed, he had to fall in love with that idiot of all persons around.

When he reached the top, Ja'far found Sinbad and Sharrkan spread on the ground, huffing as they were sweating excessively. ''Perhaps it was not the brightest idea to race on such a bloody hot day.'' Sinbad managed to say. ''You think so?'' Pisti asked, huffing as well, even though she hadn't ran along with the idiots. ''Nonsense.'' Sharrkan huffed, but silently, he agreed.

Soon enough, or at least when they somewhat had catched their breaths, the tour started. The monk explained why they had chosen the very top of the mountain, how this building had been build, and why they choose certain materials, and how rituals had grown into traditional methods. After an hour or two, they had offered a lunch, which Pisti gently declined, explaining how they had arranged one at the next location they would be heading to. ''Wait, this isn't over yet?'' Sinbad wailed, before adding how tired he was from running up the stairs, as the group made their ways down.

In the mean time, back home, Alibaba was in a bliss. He had their house for himself. He smiled gleefully, as he drafted to some imaginary place, despite the fact that Aladdin was sitting right next to him, asking how the controller for the x-box worked. Morgiana was trying to figure it out as well, using slightly too much force, accidently splitting the device through half. Back at camp, Sharrkan stumbled from the last staircases, and fell face down on the dirt. ''Somehow I have this omnious feeling.'' he said, frowning his eyebrows.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen.**

**Lost in Kyoto and beyond.**

They walked towards their next destination, a small cafe nearby, that had prepared some sushi, tea and mutiple snacks. ''This lunch is a gift from the school, but an assignment as well.'' Pisti explained. ''These are typical dishes from Kyoto. Please memorize the ingridients they used, we'll hold a special day at school to show what you've learned here, and I expect a few students to prepare them. They aren't allowed to give you their recipes, but you can ask for the basics. See it as a cultural experience. When you're done, you're allowed to wander through Kyoto, buying souvenirs for friends or family, take some pictures, discover the town. Or maybe, you'll get an idea for the cultural experience day. We meet here again around three O'clock. Make sure you're on time.'' Pisti explained.

''Do we have to work in the same groups?'' Titus asked, preffering to work with someone else. ''Yes, that's why we assigned them to you in the first place. And no splitting up those teams either. Otherwise, we get the idiotic ideas versus the smarter ones, and we want creative ideas.'' Pisti said. Soon enough, they enjoyed their lunches. ''Should we prepare food for the culture day?'' Ja'far asked, he wasn't very keen on cooking. He could cook, put these were so detailed, and contained so many ingriedients for such a small dish.

''I think so. I kind of like it. Even if we aren't, I'm still going to ask for the basics or look them up at home. I think that Alibaba would like this a lot.'' Sharrkan replied. ''It's wonderful that you care so much. But, cooking is only your forte. We could look for something else. Something among the lines of theather, or perhaps a foundation for a particular shrine here, so that those in need can continue to use it.'' Yunan said.

Sinbad gave him a look, before he said, ''That doesn't sound any good either. You have the school king in your team, we should do something glorious.'' Yunan gave him a look, Sinbad was popular, but also very delusional. He turned to Judal, but didn't like him as much, then turned to Ja'far. ''What do you think, sweetie?'' he asked. Judal managed to hold back a sneer, barely though, as Sharrkan seemed disgusted, and Sinbad was about to protest very loudly.

''Please stop calling me that, at least come up with a decent nickname. Kyoto is known for it's eastern mountains because it's well known for the city's preserved historic districts. We could always explore that and make a presentation about it, so that the first-years know why Kyoto is such a populair destination for school camps, and understand why you don't just go because school asks you, or for it's shops.'' Ja'far explained.

''Sounds kind of boring.'' Judal commented. ''Well, it's a good grade for history. Aren't you performing a little bad there.'' Sharrkan sneered, making Judal glare at him. ''That actually sounds really good.'' Yunan agreed, already trying to come up with a different nickname for Ja'far. They turned to Sinbad, to see if he had any objections.

''It sounds good, but also, pretty basic. First-years want adventure, so if we want to do this, we need something exciting, rather then a simple presentation. We each have our talents, so why not use that? Judal happens to take great pictures, and I can tell tales rather excitingly. Sharrkan is good at cooking, so we can serve a little dish, and seeing your last presentation, I'd prefer your enthusiasm with answering questions, seeing that you can provide them with a lot of information.''

''What about Yunan?'' Ja'far asked. ''Do we really have too?'' Sinbad whined, as Yunan offered him a smile. ''Yes, we do.'' Ja'far said sternly, making Sharrkan, Judal and Sinbad groan. ''At least you are considerate. What do you think I should do?'' Yunan asked. ''You're a very symphetatic person. You saved us from detention and your idea was out of sheer good-will, so we shouldn't neglect that entirely. Not a foundation, cause most students rely on their allowence, but we could still mention volunteering for one day for a shrine that needs help with cleaning or uptake, and see if someone presses interest. If you'd make a form, we could ask the school if they can arrange it. You know principal Ugo, so you should make contact.'' Ja'far said.

''That's great, I like that idea.'' Yunan said. ''Let's go and ask someone for a map, or some directions.'' Ja'far said, before they headed over to an unoccupied waiter. Sinbad blinked a few times, ''My best friend is teaming up with that weirdo? What's going on with my loyal servant lately? First he befriends you,'' he pointed to Sharrkan as if he was something offensive, ''And then that.''

''Clearly, he's snapped. Maybe the work pressure got to him.'' Judal said. ''Don't go with his delusional idea's.'' Sharrkan told Judal, before he said, ''Ja'far is making friends, that's all. Unlike us, he's trying to be polite to that schmuck, alright? We're going to be in this for a week, so we might as well try to get along.'' ''Maybe you have a point. I just don't like him a lot.'' Sinbad whined. ''I thought he was your best friend?'' Judal asked, teasing Sinbad a little.

''I meant Yunan.'' Sinbad deadpanned, Judal just offered a cheeky grin in return, before they talked about the food here. Sharrkan stared as Ja'far and Yunan talked with a waiter. 'He's really kind.' Sharrkan thought fondly. Suddenly he heard his phone buzz, before he answered, he saw it was Alibaba calling him. ''Kiddo, how are you doing?'' he asked, as he picked up the phone.

''It's me.'' he heard a feminine voice say, as he heard some noise on the background. ''Oh, hi Morgianna. Everything alright there?'' he asked. ''Alibaba-kun wanted to see if everything was going good, but currenly he is a little pre-occupied.'' Morgianna said. ''Good, we're eating our lunch, and then we're heading into the mountains I think. Do you want to speak to Masrur?'' Sharrkan asked, wincing as he heard Alladin shout, ''No, Alibaba, don't!'' ''What's going on over there?'' he asked.

''Nothing. I'm going to stop them right now. I'll call nii-san tonight, Alladin wants to say hi to everyone and his brother, and Alibaba told you good luck with romancing Ja'far.'' she said, before hanging up, and chasing after Alibaba. Sharrkan blushed heavily, as he scolded, ''Idiot.'' before looking back to Ja'far, who happened to look back. He gave a thumbs up, with an adorable smile, before seeing Sharrkan's blush, and looked at him puzzled.

Sharrkan shook his head, before offering a smile. ''Something going on between the two of you?'' he heard someone ask. He looked to see Yunan staring at him. ''Whaaa... where the hell did you come from? Did you teleport here? Where did you leave Sinbad and Judal?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Sinbad and Judal are getting directions, just in case, on Ja'far's orders. I decided it'd be more fun to wait with you here, otherwise you seem like the loner of this group. And I know you don't like my company, but I'm not a bad guy.'' Yunan said.

'Only freakingshly obsessed with Sinbad, and somehow, with Ja'far.' Sharrkan thought, but said, ''That's very polite. I wasn't very nice to you.'' ''That's okay. You're better then Judal, or Sinbad for that matter.'' Yunan said. ''Gyaah, don't switch your obsession mode to me.'' Sharrkan shrieked, gaining a puzzled look. ''What?'' Yunan asked. ''Never mind!'' Sharrkan yelled.

''But, you didn't answer my question yet. How rude.'' Yunan said, with fake tears, or were they real? ''What question?'' Sharrkan asked, as Yunan smiled and asked ''Are you, or are you not involved with Ja'far. The entire school by now noticed something is going on. It's a big question, and I like solving mysteries.'' Sharrkan swallowed, but before he could reply, Ja'far returned with the others.

''Okay, we have a map, and directions. Something important you two were discussing?'' he asked. Sharrkan was elated that he was spared an answer, as Yunan said, ''Just idle chatter. I suppose we're settled to go then.'' ''Let's go.'' Sinbad said, skipping off towards the exit already. Both Judal and Yunan followed him, as Ja'far stared in disbelief. ''He's such a big child. It's like bringing a six year old to a candy shop.'' he told Sharrkan, who nodded in agreement.

They followed the rest towards the tram that would lead them towards the mountains. ''Oh, Morgianna called. They are doing fine, and wanted to give you their regards.'' Sharrkan said. ''That's nice. Wait, Mor called? Not Alibaba?'' Ja'far asked. ''I was surprised too.'' Sharrkan replied, before leaning more closely, ''That was not the only surprising thing I learned today. Guess who likes you?'' he whispered.

Ja'far blushed, as he looked towards Sinbad, who was chatting with Judal. ''Yunan?'' he asked, trying to tease the other silverette. ''I hope not.'' Sharrkan shuddered, ''Try again, and this time fore real.'' he added. ''You mean...'' Ja'far wasn't sure whether he should say it or not. ''Yup, that's the one, and before you tease me, no it's not Judal, me, Masrur or Hinahoho.'' he mentioned to be sure. ''Oh, wow. Never in my dreams I imagined him liking me back.'' Ja'far said.

Sharrkan gave him a look, ''Okay, maybe in my dreams, but you catch my drift. It's amazing. How did you figure this out? What should I do?'' Ja'far asked, as they approached the tram. ''Why don't we discuss that later? Might wanna stop your boyfriend, I think he's about step on the wrong tram.'' Sharrkan said. Ja'far turned to see Sinbad stepping indeed into a tram that would lead to Keihan Yamashina, rather then towards their orginal destination, Higashiyama district.

''That idiot.'' Ja'far scolded, chasing after Sinbad. He managed to make Yunan and Judal leave on time, but before he and Sinbad could leave the vehicle, they heard a ding, and the doors closed and locked themselves inside the tram. Then, the tram left. Sharrkan blinked a few times, ''Did... did that just really happen?'' he asked. Yunan cheerily nodded, as Judal just held up his shoulders.

Ja'far twitched a few more times, before looking at Sinbad, who seemed confused. ''Why did you make Judal and Yunan leave? I thought we were travelling together for our assignment.'' Sinbad said. ''Yeah, towards Higashiyama. This is the wrong direction, Sinbad.'' Ja'far growled. 'Uh-oh, he never uses my name like that, unless he's angry. Better sweettalk a little. He's adorable when he's angry, though.' Sinbad thought.

''Oh, is that so? Well, I was feeling like having an adventure, and to have such a cute companion. I'm so lucky.'' Sinbad said, as he leaded him towards a free seat. Ja'far blushed, making small sounds, attempting to use some words, but didn't find any in his voculabary at the moment. ''Awww, you're adorable. Anyhow, fear not, for I have a solution to our current situation as well.'' Sinbad said.

''Which may be?'' Ja'far had found some words. ''We'll just call the others, and see if there is a tram that will bring us back, and they can wait for us. Or we meet at where ever we are headed too, if they can catch the next one. If we don't make it in time, we'll have to call Miss Pisti and ask what to do. Surely, we aren't the first students to make such a mix-up.'' Sinbad explained.

''I suppose you're right. We'll have to leave at the next stop either way.'' Ja'far said. ''Why?'' Sinbad wondered. ''Because, we didn't buy any tickets and I don't want to take anymore risks. Fees cost a lot.'' Ja'far whispered. Fortunately, they stopped fairly soon, and got out at Shichijo. ''Okay, I'll go and get some tickets towards Kyoto, you can go ahead and call Judal or perhaps Sharrkan that we're heading back as soon as possible.'' Ja'far said.

''Ehr... I forgot to charge my phone...'' Sinbad sheepishly said. Ja'far blinked a few times, before he said, ''Seriously? You come with an idea, and only carry an empty phone.'' Ja'far sighed, before he searched for his phone, only to come to realise he had left it at the inn. ''Maybe we can find some pay-phone...'' he said, making Sinbad blink. ''Yours got stolen? Ja'far, that's bad.'' he said dramatically.

''That would only happen to you. I left mine at the inn, probably because I was in a rush to make it to breakfast. I didn't anticipate for this to happen at all.'' Ja'far told him. ''Right, no worries. We'll just use a pay-phone, like you suggested, get tickets back to Kyoto, and then head back to the others.'' Sinbad said. ''Okay, seems like a good idea.'' Ja'far wondered why he was panicking in the first place. This meant spending time with Sinbad, he should be enjoying this.

''Mmm, I can't reach Sinbad.'' Judal said, after three attempts of calling the king. ''I can't reach Ja'far either. Just goes to his voicemail everytime.'' Sharrkan said, clicking on the red phone for the fourth time. Ja'far's voicemail was cute, but he preffered talking to the silverette himself. ''Mmm, the next tram to Keihan Yamashina doesn't leave anytime soon. And the next one to return only arrives in about two hours.'' Yunan said.

''And the one to leave towards Keihan Yamashina?'' Sharrkan asked to be sure. ''Try two and a half hour.'' Yunan replied. ''Okay, so there is no way they'll make it back on time, and if they do come in late, there is no way of reaching them. That's just brilliant.'' Judal said, rolling his eyes. ''Seriously, that's not helpful at all.'' Sharrkan said, until his phone suddenly ran. He picked up and asked, ''Sharrkan speaking, who am I speaking to?''

''Sharrkan, thank god. Are you still at Kyoto?'' a certain voice asked. ''Ja'far!'' he said, making Yunan and Judal look up. ''Wait, this isn't your number, how are you calling?'' he asked. ''We found a pay-phone.'' Ja'far said. ''Okay, well, we found out about a few things ourselves too. Your tram back doesn't arrive here in two hours, so the both of you aren't going to make it to the meeting. But we can explain it to Pisti and then you can make it. That's if you catch it.'' Sharrkan said.

''That'd be nice. We are going to explore the area in the meantime for a bit, maybe get some souveniers. I already purchased some tickets. We'll have to come up with another idea for the cultural day, unless we get another oppertunity.'' Ja'far answered. ''Good, we'll do the same thing here then, maybe get some drinks and snacks while we're at it. And remember, use your inner boo-'' Ja'far cut him off, probably embarresed.

''So, that was Ja'far.'' Sharrkan said. ''Good call, captain obvious, as if we didn't gather that yet.'' Judal sneered. ''Were they okay?'' Yunan asked. ''They are okay. They already bought tickets to head back here, but as you pointed out, that takes a while. They are going to explore the area, to kill some time. We should do the same, and later explain to Miss Pisti that they are running late.'' Sharrkan said.

''What! I barely like spending time with Sinbad, let alone with you losers. The only bright side is that Ja'far isn't here.'' Judal said. ''Just what is your problem?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Nothing.'' Judal replied, before he said, ''Why don't we go and take a look around. You losers can get some souveniers for your brothers, and we can get some snacks for tonight.'' Judal said, walking towards the shopping district of Kyoto. Sharrkan shrugged, as he and Yunan shared a look, before they followed the black-haired teen.

Ja'far followed Sinbad as they visited a few small shops, buying some souveniers for their friends. 'Maybe I should buy Sharrkan something as well. He's been giving me a lot of useful tips recently.' Ja'far thought. He had already purchased a shirt for Masrur, some snacks for Aladdin, a keychain shaped as a sword for Alibaba and a hairpin for Morgianna. ''Man, I wish I could find something that easily. I can't seem to find anything.'' Sinbad complained.

''I could help you. What are you looking for, and whom are you looking for?'' Ja'far asked. ''It's for someone I really grew fond of. He's very unique, likes to game, and is a bit stubborn.'' Sinbad said. 'Wow, I knew Sharrkan told me that he likes me back, this confirms a lot. Should I make a move?' Ja'far wondered, but asked instead, ''What kind of games?''

''Call of war, Super bash, Elder scarwl which I believe has something to with a dragon..'' Sinbad began naming them. 'So cute. He really tries, even though he obviously mispronouns them. He doens't like gaming, so it makes sense.' Ja'far thought. ''There happens to be a lot of merchandise for those games, maybe something like that?'' Ja'far asked. ''He doesn't care for materialistic stuff, or so he says. I want to get something with a bit more meaning.'' Sinbad replied. ''How about a scarf? It's still a bit early for that, but eventually something everyone needs.'' Ja'far said. ''Oooh, that's something I can get into.'' Sinbad nodded cheerfully, before heading into a store in search of a scarf.

For a person that disliked many things, Judal sure seemed to enjoy himself, or so Sharrkan thought. They had been walking around for a bit, and Judal had taken a lot of pictures of several sceneries. 'Maybe there is more to him than one seems to think. He's even smiling.' Sharrkan thought. Then he looked over to Yunan, who was drinking some water before looking over to Sharrkan, and headed over.

''You know, you still haven't given me your answer.'' he said, once he had gotten closer. ''I don't owe you an answer.'' Sharrkan said. ''I believe you do. I saved the both of you from detention back then, and only Ja'far repayed me so far, and even that you cut off.'' Yunan said. ''You choose to help us, you didn't have too.'' Sharrkan retorded. ''Oh, but I did. The little cutie would have trown a fit, and isn't it sad when he looks devasted over stuff like that.'' Yunan said.

''Cutie?...'' Sharrkan asked, surely this guy was way too sensitive. ''He didn't like the name sweetie.'' Yunan shrugged. ''Believe me, he won't like cutie either. What's with those names? Ja'far is just fine, you only give those names to someone you...like...'' the gears in Sharrkan's head started turning. ''You like him. That's why you keep pressing this question.'' he added. ''Just making sure you don't mind when I make my move.'' Yunan confirmed.

''You don't stand a chance. We aren't dating, though, but that's because I don't stand a chance either. Just give up.'' Sharrkan told him. ''I'll try and remember your advice.'' Yunan said, but something told Sharrkan he wasn't about to give up. He headed over to Judal instead who was looking through his pictures. ''Hey, you're really good.'' Sharrkan said, as he spotted one of their school king, during the game.

Judal blushed as he hid it instantly. ''What are you doing here, freak.'' he said, hiding the device. ''I don't feel like hanging with Yunan.'' Sharrkan said, ''Besides, we're teammates. We're allowed to talk to each other and not just to Sinbad, you know.'' he said. ''Maybe I dont feel like talking with any of you sore losers.'' Judal replied. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Sharrkan thought. Then he wondered if Ja'far was doing any better, or at least had more fun.

In the mean time, Sinbad had found a cute white scarf, in a store at some alley where he had dragged Ja'far to. As the store manager wrapped it, Ja'far whispered, ''Great that you've found something, but we really should head back anytime soon or we won't make it in time.'' ''Mmmm.'' Sinbad nodded, but was more elated that he had found the scarf. He paid for it, and they stepped out of the store. ''Okay, where to?'' Sinbad asked, long forgotten where they came from. Ja'far looked around, before saying, ''I... I don't have clue.''


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen.**

**Teens never, ever make the right decisions!**

''And this is why I think teens never, ever make the right decisions.'' Pisti shouted, startling almost everyone, perhaps Ugo the most. Judal and Yunan seemed outmost embarrassed as they were gathered around the station. They had waited for at least a half hour and neither Sinbad, Ja'far or Sharrkan were to be seen anywhere. Yunan had explained the situation, as Sharrkan should have been here, waiting for Sinbad and Ja'far.

''Okay, this can happen.'' Ugo said, before turning to Judal and Yunan. ''Where is Sharrkan?'' he asked. Judal was about to shrug, before he recieved a text. ''It seems he's recieved a message from Ja'far that they didn't make it back on time, because they were lost by pay phone, and went after them. Hopefully they will return by tonight, seeing their luck.'' Judal answered. Pisti blinked a few times, ''Sounds like him alright. Well, at least, when and if they meet up, one of them at least has a working phone.'' Pisti said.

''Ask him where they are supposed to meet, and we'll have to see what we can do from there on.'' Ugo told Judal, who texted Sharrkan. ''I really, really need a drink after all this.'' Pisti complained, getting comforted by Yamuraiha, who rubbed the tiny teacher's back, and told her everything would turn out to be fine.

When Sharrkan arrived, he found Ja'far seated at some bench, and Sinbad offered him a wave. ''We found the station!'' he said oh-so happy as Sharrkan made his way towards him. ''Jup, just too late.'' Ja'far said, sounding really tired. ''I know, I already texted Judal what's going on. I think he told miss Pisti and the others already.'' Sharrkan said, comforting Ja'far by patting his shoulder.

''You texted Judal?'' Ja'far asked, as Sinbad asked, ''Did you three have had any fun? How is Kyoto?'' ''Yeah, it wasn't too bad. And yes, I texted Judal, for two reaons. One, I have his number seeing that we're both on the same team. And two, I don't get along that well with Yunan right now.'' Sharrkan replied. ''He's weird, isn't he?'' Sinbad nodded in agreement. ''What happened?'' Ja'far demanded to know, crossing his arms as he asked this. Though his tone implied that Sharrkan had no other choice but answering.

''Nothing in particulair. I just didn't like something he implied. We should be spending time on how to get back. Here, take my phone, and call Miss Pisti. Surely, you memorized her number. Right?'' Sharrkan said, handing his phone to Ja'far. ''I'm not done with this yet.'' Ja'far said, before dialling Miss Pisti's number. As he called the tiny teacher, Sinbad leaned over to whisper, ''So, what did he do?''

'He didn't actually do anything yet, but if I tell him about his feelings for Ja'far, Sinbad would surely take measurements. That's not fair, because... I really like Ja'far as well.' ''He was just annoying me, that's all.'' he told Sinbad instead. ''Ah, I know right. He annoys the hell out of me as well.'' Sinbad replied. ''Believe me, I know all of it.'' Sharrkan said. ''So, did you and Ja'far had any fun?'' he asked Sinbad, as he watched Ja'far speaking to their teacher.

''Kind of, we just went shopping for souveniers and toured a bit around. He was really stressed out when we were lost.'' Sinbad said. ''And that surprises you, because...?'' Sharrkan asked. ''It didn't. But, it wasn't too bad. I really did look forward to spending some time together. But at least I found a white scarf for J... ehr never mind that.'' Sinbad blushed at the end of his sentence.

'Mmm, somehow I can't envision Ja'far in white. Off-white maybe, with a tint of green. Get it together, Sharrkan. Sinbad just admitted wanting to spend some time together with Ja'far, and he even bought something for him. Be a good coach, and make a move.' he told himself, but just as he was about to say something, Ja'far had returned. ''Miss Pisti is very upset, so she allowed Yamuraiha to answer the phone. Might as well have talked to herself though, because her tantrums were audible on the background.'' Ja'far said.

''You know, for someone that tiny, she's terrifying.'' Sinbad said, and Sharrkan nodded in agreement. ''Despite that, she understood the situation, seemed Judal and Yunan explained it well. They are currently headed back towards the inn, and once they have arrived there, principal Ugo agreed to pick us up at this station. He agreed because Pisti and being angry don't go along so well with driving. In the mean time, we're supposed to at least get something to eat as supper, because when we return, the inn stops serving supper.'' Ja'far explained.

''Oooh, let's go somewhere fancy.'' Sinbad said. ''If you're that rich, then sure.'' Sharrkan replied, but as far as he knew, Sinbad didn't actually work. His answer was confirmed when Sinbad's smile faded, and his shoulders slumped. ''If we save some money now, we can go somewhere fancy, before we go to the movie. That's if you still want to go with me.'' Ja'far comforted the king.

''Yes! Can we go after camp?'' Sinbad asked with puppy eyes. ''Sure thing. Why don't you go and see if someone knows a good restaurant that's somewhat affordable, or perhaps get a map of the city, so we won't get lost, again.'' Ja'far told him. Sinbad nodded, before heading off towards a kiosk. Sharrkan blinked a few times, before awkwardly asking, ''Did you just ask him out? On a date? Without my coaching?'' his voice got slightly higher when he mentioned date.

''Huh, oh, I guess I did. We used to go to the movies more often, though, so it seemed normal to me.'' Ja'far said innocently, before whispering, ''But I do need your coaching for when we go there. I think I'm ready, and I'd like to confess to him during the movie.'' Sharrkan was taken aback for a minute. ''Oh?'' he muttered dumbfounded. ''I think it's a good idea.'' Ja'far said, ''I really, really want to get together, and you said it yourself, there are signs of him liking me back.'' he added.

'I knew this was coming, eventually, but did it have to feel that devastating?' Sharrkan wondered, as his heart tugged by the thought of Ja'far confessing to Sinbad. He managed to offer a weak smile, as he said, ''Sure, that sounds great. As your coach, I say go for it.'' 'As your friend, I hope you back out.' he added in his mind, mentally slapping himself, this was good. This was what Ja'far wanted after all, this is what they had bonded over.

'At least he doesn't end up with Yunan.' he told himself. ''I still do need you to coach me trough it. I don't even know how someone asks someone out. And the thought alone is nerve-wrecking, so you will have to keep me calm. And afterwards, I really don't want to lose this what we have, so we'll keep hanging around as friends right?'' Ja'far asked.

''Afraid not.'' Sharrkan told him, and Ja'far seemed crestfallen. Before he could ask why not, Sinbad returned. ''I've got a map. There is a really cute restaurant nearby, and... hey, what's going on? Why do you seem so depressed?'' Sinbad asked them. ''Nothing in particular, Ja'far was just nagging about what happened today. Let's go and get something to eat already, I'm starving.'' Sharrkan said.

''Sure thing, let's go already!'' Sinbad said, as they headed towards the restaurant. 'Sharrkan..' Ja'far thought sadly, before following them with a sigh. After dinner, they met up with Principal Ugo at the train station, and Ja'far still hadn't really cheered up. ''You've cost us a lot of trouble, we were so worried.'' Ugo said, all frazzled. Sinbad laughed, before he said, ''I'm so sorry, Sir. We didn't mean to. We will behave for the rest of the trip, won't we?'' he looked at the others.

Sharrkan nodded in agreement, as Ja'far only nodded ever so slightly. ''Well, it's alright, as long as you won't do it again. Miss Pisti wanted an apoligy for missing out on precious moments, whatever she means by that.'' Ugo explained, before looking at Ja'far. ''Everything alright? Did something happen?'' he asked the silverette. ''Nothing, sir.'' Ja'far answered dully, before asking, ''Can we head back? I feel tired.''

Sinbad and Sharrkan shared a worried look, before they hopped into the bus that would lead them back towards the inn. Ja'far sat quietly, just staring outside, as they drove back. 'I don't want to lose my friendship with Sharrkan, why would he abondon me when I'm dating Sin? Am I making a mistake?' he wondered. 'No, he agreed on helping me out, so it can't be that. Perhaps, he doesn't appreciate my presence, and wants to get this over with as soon as possible.'

When they reached camp, Ja'far thanked Ugo silently, before heading towards his bed, barely greeting Masrur, who had waited for them. Masrur quirked his eyebrow, as Ja'far told him he was off to bed, something was off, then he turned to Sharrkan and Sinbad. ''What happened?'' he asked, his heavy voice making him sounds kind of angry.

''I don't know, we had fun while we were out eating.'' Sinbad said. ''But when we headed back, he got all depressed like this.'' ''Maybe he's just tired.'' Sharrkan added. ''Talk.'' Masrur said, surely something must have happened for his best friend to be like this. ''Well, when we headed there, he seemed a bit down, for some reason, but then we went to this cute little bar, though I really thought it was a restaurant.'' Sinbad started.

_When they had reached the place, it appeared to be a cozy bar. ''Sin, are you even serious? This isn't a restaurant. Maybe they only serve drinks and snacks.'' Ja'far scolded. ''No, it stated they have the highest rated dishes around, that are affordable. And my insticts tells me that they are correct. Can't we at least give it a chance? I will pay for your dish as well.'' Sinbad told him. ''I suppose so. Your instinct is usually spot on. What do you think, Sharrkan?'' Ja'far asked._

_''Well, his instincts are better then his brains, I'd say we'll give it a try. Will you pay for my dish as well, Sinbad?'' Sharrkan added, and Ja'far nodded. ''I'm not paying for your dish, and hey, I'm not that stupid!'' Sinbad objected, but then his stomach growled. ''Let's go.'' Ja'far said with a smile, opening the door for Sinbad who made his way towards an empty table. Sharrkan followed suit, as did Ja'far._

_They hadn't even sat down for a minute when a waiter approached them. ''Good evening, can I get you fine gentleman something to drink?'' he asked. ''I'd like a wine pl-'' Ja'far clampsed his palm over Sinbad's mouth. ''We're high school students, not adults.'' he hissed. ''Sinbad here will have a coke, I assume Ja'far wants tea, prefferably jasmine if you serve that, and I'd like some water.'' Sharrkan told the waiter._

_''Right away, sir. Here are your menu's, I recommend the dish of today which is fresh salt-water fish with rice, otherwise we serve some curry as well. We also have a little specialty which is bear curry.'' the waiter told them, as he handed them their menu's and jotted down their ordered drinks, before heading towards the bar._

_Sinbad licked Ja'far's hand, whom withdrew it in disgust. Sinbad laughed playfully, as Ja'far whiped it clean on Sinbad's trousers. ''That's disgusting, and even Sharrkan knows we shouldn't order any alcohol. That was reckless, Sin.'' Ja'far scolded. ''I wouldn't really have taken it, you know.'' Sinbad told him, pleased that Ja'far replied with a fond, ''I know. But it could have been troublesome''. Sinbad turned to Sharrkan, ''How did you know what to order for us?'' he asked._

_''Well, you always drink a coke after training, and I happen to like water. And it has come to my attention that Ja'far savors the taste of tea anytime of day. It happens to stand out when you spend together in one place.'' Sharrkan said, before getting an awry look from Sinbad and a shocked one from Ja'far. ''What... what do you mean by that?'' Sinbad asked. ''I allowed him to stay over when his ceiling collapsed. That's all that happened, it was merely protection.'' Sharrkan explained, and only then realised his mistake, as Ja'far slapped his forehead, and Sinbad turned to Ja'far asking, ''What does he mean by, the ceiling collapsed?''_

'Okay, that was stupid.' Masrur thought, as he gave Sharrkan a blank stare. ''I didn't know he hadn't told that yet, okay.'' the silverette said. ''Wait, you knew?'' Sinbad asked, and Masrur nodded. ''I could've helped! Why didn't he tell me?'' Sinbad whined. ''Because he didn't want you to worry. He has already explained that.'' Sharrkan told him. ''Go on.'' Masrur said, referring to the story.

''Oh, right.'' Sharrkan said, ''Well, after Ja'far explained the situation, the waiter returned, and we ordered our dishes. Sinbad had the bear curry, as an adventurous taste, was that any good?'' Sharrkan asked. ''You bet it was, it had this sublime taste and-'' Masrur coughed, urging them back to the topic. These airhead's were so easily distracted, it was exhausting. He should've talked to the source instead.

_Sinbad ordered the curry, as Sharrkan eyed the plate that their neighbours recieved. ''The plates are a bit big here. Ja'far, would you mind sharing a plate of the fish with me? Otherwise, if we order seperatly, it feels like a waste.'' Sharrkan said. ''Sure, I was pleasently surprised the last time we had fish.'' Ja'far said, and Sharrkan nodded to the waiter, ''One plate of the day special then.'' ''Certainly sir, we will add a bit extra though, you need to eat good.'' the waiter told them, before gathering their menu's and heading towards the kitchen to place their orders._

_''So, you stayed together for a while, after your ceiling randomly collapsed. That's why you two were suddenly that close. I really figured you had a thing for Sharrkan here, Ja'far. Not that I would have objected to that, I mean I would be cool with that and all, but..'' Sinbad said. ''Well, we happened to live very close to each other.'' Ja'far said. ''Yeah, I mean we aren't even that close. We are just hanging out for now. You can take your best friend, and spend more time together if you wish. I'll have some of my gaming time back at last!'' Sharrkan said. ''You're awful.'' Sinbad said, jokingly, assuming Sharrkan was making a joke._

Sinbad yawned, ''After that he was awfully quiet, but then again, it has been a long day. Is Judal around?'' Sinbad asked. ''In your room.'' Masrur told him. ''I'm going to go ahead and chat with him. Wanna come too?'' he asked Sharrkan. ''I don't like him, maybe I'll follow Ja'far's lead and head to bed.'' Sharrkan replied, but Masrur grabbed his pulse, maybe more harshly then intended, as Sharrkan yelped ''Ouch, that hurts!''

''Sorry.'' Masrur said. ''It appears you and Masrur have some talking to do. See you later.'' Sinbad said, before he skipped towards his room. Sharrkan looked at Masrur, who gave a seemingly blank stare if you asked anyone else. ''You are upset. I don't blame you, seeing how close you and Ja'far are. I don't intend to hurt him.'' Sharrkan explained. ''How about yourself?'' Masrur asked. A flash of hurt was present on Sharrkan's face for a split second. ''I... I am fine.'' he said.

''Liar.'' Masrur told him. ''Fine, but it's the only way I can take distance. He... he told me he wants to go on a date with Sinbad, and on that date, he wants to confess. I need to stop my feelings now, or else, I'll get hurt even more.'' Sharrkan whispered. ''You're wrong.'' Masrur told him. ''Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I'd rather maintain my honor.'' Sharrkan said with a smile, before adding, ''I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow.'' ''Goodnight.'' Masrur told him, before Sharrkan wandered off.

On the way towards his room, he found Hinahoho and Yamuraiha bended over something small. When he drew nearby, he discovered that that thing was Miss Pisti. When the dwar- ehr, the tiny teacher spotted him, she pointed her finger somewhat towards him, before she slurred, ''You! You are one of the reasons I have a headache right now! Where is that s-lupid king!'' Hinahoho craddled her, as Yamuraiha patted her back.

''She's drunk, isn't she?'' Sharrkan said, sounding unimpressed. ''Yeah, she is. She was really stressed about you three missing.'' Yamuraiha said. ''She was?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Yeah, she thought Sinbad would get lost and eventually sold as a slave or something like that. She has quite the fantasy.'' Hinahoho said. ''She also thought you would take Ja'far towards some love hotel and you two would elope.'' Yamuraiha added.

''T-that's just silly.'' Sharrkan sweatdropped. ''P-pervert Sharrkan, leave him alone.'' they heard Pisti say. ''Sounds like she's sleeptalking. I'll take her to bed.'' Yamuraiha said, as she took the snoring teacher from Hinahoho before bringing her to bed. ''Maybe she isn't too far fetched though. You went after them, because you care for Ja'far that much, and wanted to make sure he was fine.'' Hinahoho said.

''T-that's not..'' ''Deny it all you want, but you're smitten, son.'' Hinahoho told him. ''Son?'' Sharrkan asked, quircking his eyebrow, before whispering, ''I already said I liked him, but there is nothing to be done about it. He likes Sinbad, and he's going to ask him out, and Sinbad defintely isn't going to say no. I don't stand a chance.'' Hinahoho gave him a corncerned look before saying, ''You're an idiot.''

''I know.'' Sharrkan said. ''You're an idiot in school too, yes, but Ja'far is fond of you. If your heart wants him, fight for him. My wife would tell you the same thing.'' Hinahoho told him. ''That would be selfish. My duty is to get him with Sinbad, and that's what we will achieve.'' Sharrkan said, ''And that's final.'' he added, before heading towards his room. 'We will see.' Hinahoho thought, before heading to his room to call his wife.

When Sharrkan entered the room, he'd expect Ja'far and maybe Yunan sound asleep, and Judal and Sinbad talking, but this warfare he entered was something else entirely. ''Oh, hey, Sharrkan.'' a giggling Ja'far said, before Judal took his chance and smacked his pillow against Ja'far's head, making the silverette almost tumble over. He started chasing the black haired teen, definitely out for revenge.

Sinbad was already following them, even though the two had beaten him, as they were trying to hit eachother. But he seemed to enjoy himself. ''Isn't it fun? We introduced them to pillow fighting, and they seem to have taken to it.'' Yunan told him, as he leaned against the wall, taking some pictures. Sharrkan caught a pillow that Judal had attempted to throw, but the silverette had dodged it. ''Count me in.'' he said, as he wacked Yunan, before following the others.

Afterwards they all laid down, feathers flying everywhere. ''Camp is fun.'' Ja'far said. ''It is.'' Sharrkan said, sighing contently. Sinbad was knocked out, for someone that big he was easily tired, and the pillow fighting had worn them out. ''I admit that was fun, even if it was with you lot.'' Judal told them, before drifting off. ''Can't wait for tomorrow.'' Yunan said, before reading his book. And soon all of them had fallen asleep, Sharrkan holding Ja'far's hand, as they snuggled for a bit.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen**

**Time for some romance, or not...**

Alibaba slunged back into the comfertable couch he and Sharrkan owned. This night was suppossed to be about him and Morgiana, like a date, perhaps ending with a more interesting kiss then usually. But as naive as she was, she had invited Aladdin, who had brought Rumuru along on the count that she was alone at home as well, and must have been as bored as them. Not that he minded their company, they were fun, but for the romantic evening he had planned they were bothersome.

''You're aren't going to hit him that hard, right?'' he heard Rumuru ask, who was probably calling with Hinahoho. ''Before you do, at least ask permission from his brother. He's the one who has to take care of him when you two do some damage.'' she added, after Hinahoho had replied. 'Please call about Aladdin, please don't let my brother have done something stupid.' Alibaba prayed, but to his dismay, she handed the phone to him.

''What did he do?'' he replied almost instantly. ''Well, he is suppossed to do something, but doesn't want too, because it's too selfish according to him. Masrur and I think we should wack some sense into him.'' Hinahoho said. Alibaba was surprised for a second, that did not sound like Sharrkan at all. ''Instead of hitting, can't you try and talk sense into him, using simple words.'' he offered.

''Have you ever tried talking sense into him?'' Hinahoho asked. ''I'm his brother, of course I have.'' Alibaba said. ''And did you succeed?'' ''Try to avoid his head when you wack sense into him, you don't want to hurt him badly, I hope.'' Alibaba said, before handing the phone back to Rumuru. ''I still think this is a stupid idea.'' she told her husband, before hanging up.

''Something going on?'' Morgiana's soft voice asked. ''It appears that nii-san is trying to use his brains rather then his guts.'' Alibaba told her. ''Too bad, because his guts work better.'' Rumuru said. Morgiana gave them a weird look, not exactly understanding what this was about. ''I think he should ask miss Yam out already. She has the fluffiest breast, and he obviously is into her. You don't need brains to ask a girl that pretty out.'' they heard Aladdin say.

He gained some weird looks from the others, before asking, ''Did I say something wrong?'' ''You're the tiniest pervert I ever encountered, aside from Miss Pisti.'' Rumuru told him, as Alibaba said, ''Nii-san isn't in love with Yamuraiha. He likes...'' ''Ohhhh.'' he and Rumuru added, as they realised why they were going to knock sense into Sharrkan.

''Let's not talk about them, they can sort it out when they come back. My big brother said camp is a lot of fun, so we should have fun too.'' Aladdin said, and Morgiana nodded. ''Let's watch the movie.'' she added, pointing to the dvd on the table. But before Alibaba could reply, her phone ran. ''Mr. Ja'far?'' she asked as she picked up the device, and Rumuru and Alibaba looked at her, wondering why Ja'far called.

''Put him on speaker.'' Alibaba whispered, and she pressed the speaker button. ''I heard that, Alibaba. I suppose you two are hanging together? How is life there?'' Ja'far asked, as they heard some noises of someone being strangled in the background, or something like that. ''Jup, with me and Miss Rumuru!'' Aladdin cheered. ''Ah good, good. Rumuru, Mor, your husband and brother just ambushed Sharrkan. Not that we're that concerned or anything, but did they have a particular reason for this attack?'' Ja'far asked.

'You.' Nearly all of them save for Aladdin thought, but no one would tell Ja'far that. ''It's probably nothing.'' Alibaba said, as he heard his brother scream for mercy in the background. ''Okay, if you say so.'' Ja'far replied. It didn't sound convincing if you asked him, but then he shrugged his shoulders. ''We're heading out for another fieldtrip pretty soon, hopefully one less disasterous then yesterday.'' he added, before telling them goodbye and hanging up.

He headed over to Masrur and Hinahoho, before saying, ''I don't know what he did, but please don't kill him yet.'' making the large men stop their ambush. ''Don't kill me generally!'' Sharrkan yelled, ''We weren't going to kill you, just knock some sense into you.'' Hinahoho replied. ''Might as well kill him, you're more likely to succeed.'' they heard Judal sneer, and Sinbad watched with amusement, as Yunan seemed concerned.

''You lot sure are too much alive in the morning. Shut up, or things become less lively very fast.'' they heard someone grouch. They turned to see a very grumpy Pisti, with probably a hangover. ''I don't mind being around horny teenagers, with their sick love drama's, but this is too loud!'' she told them, before yelping ouch, and massassaging her head.

''Isn't she lovely?'' Sinbad whispered as a joke, but Ja'far just flicked his forehead. Pisti was setting a wrong example, they could get in trouble for this. ''We'll leave Miss Pisti here for today, as we go out. Someone of the inn offered to chaparone instead.'' principal Ugo explained, as two other inn workers guided the tiny teacher to her bed. ''Will that really do? Is that the safest way?'' Yamuraiha wondered out loud. ''She'll be fine.'' Ugo replied. ''I didn't mean her well-being, I meant the inn.'' Yamuraiha said. ''Let's pretend it will be.'' Sinbad said, before they headed to the bus.

Meanwhile back home Alibaba had finally put on the movie, but wasn't satisfied with the seating at all. Aladdin was cool and all, but did he have to sit inbetween Mor and him? And Mor really needed to sit next to Rumuru? That lady was kind, but also made it impossible for him to flirt and kiss with Mor now.

''I kind of miss my husband.'' Rumuru said, and the teens nodded. They missed their brothers as well. ''It's not like they won't returned. None of them had gotten lost yet, right?'' Aladdin asked. ''Actually, they did. Masrur texted that Sinbad and Ja'far had gotten lost.'' Morgiana replied. Alibaba sweatdropped, he did expect this from the king, and okay, perhaps his brother as well. ''Oh, I heard that too. Sharrkan ended up chasing them, and Miss Pisti threw a fit. Seeing it was their first day, I can only wonder what will happen next.'' Rumuru added. Alibaba smacked his forehead, 'Nii-san. Hopefully the rest of camp will go more smoothly, and hopefully, I can use my smooth moves on Mor-san.' he thought.

''Today, we were going to go to an amusement park, but that was Miss Pisti's idea, and she'd be devasted if she can't join us. So instead, we're here at this museum. There is a quiz you'll need to fill in, and you can work in pairings off two. As an exception, you are allowed to work with someone out of your team, but please take in consideration that you and your partner both have responsebilities. When you're done, please remain in the museum. Don't wonder around, we can't have another 'adventure' like that.'' Ugo said, as he eyed Sinbad and Ja'far.

''Okay, now that things are clear, you've got three hours. You can form your group, then pick up your form, and get on with your assignments.'' Ugo added, as everyone seemed excited. Sinbad instantly turned to Judal, who seemed okay with that. Both Sharrkan and Yunan turned to Ja'far, but the silverette had already made his way towards Masrur. ''Would you mind working together?'' he asked.

Masrur nodded, before they got their sheet from Ugo, and walked off, Ja'far reading the first question out loud. Yunan pouted, before turning to Sharrkan. ''Do you mind-'' ''Yes, I do. There is no way I'm going to do this with you.'' Sharrkan said. Yunan pouted, before he said, ''I'm smart you know. You'd be free within an hour and ready to tag along with your friends. Perhaps even earlier, if we do co-operate.'' Yunan said.

''That goes the other way around as well. And with your creepy crush on him, I'm not going to allow that.'' Sharrkan said, crossing his arms. ''Aren't you ever so protective? I actually planned to use some time to send some photo's to my little brother. But alright, I'll team up with someone else, be finished early, and then spend some time with the little cutie.'' Yunan said with a smile. ''You. Are. Awful.'' Sharrkan said, before fetching them a sheet, and following Yunan to the museum. The blond just grinned.

''That was corny.'' Rumuru said. The movie had finished, and she didn't mind romantic stuff, she and Hinahoho watched plenty, but this.. this was just too sweet. Morgiana nodded, the idea had come across, but real romance wasn't like that, at all. Or so she hoped. ''Alibaba-kun, romance isn't just kissing and all that stuff right? There has got to be more to it.'' she said. ''Yes, there is. In the beginning, there is always the honeymoon phase. Kisses, cuddles, and impressing eachother. Then you have arguements, and most people don't like it, but there are two people, and therefor two different opinions. It's all good, and you'll make up, eventually.'' Rumuru said.

''That sounds like the relationship I want with Alibaba-kun.'' Morgiana said, smiling at her boyfriend. ''Huh, you're dating Alibaba, that's amazing!'' Aladdin said, before asking, ''Aren't we interupting then?'' ''Not at all.'' Morgiana replied, as Alibaba said, ''A bit, but that's okay. We're still friends, and we're going to have more dates then just this.'' Morgiana blinked a few times, ''This was supposed to be a date?'' she asked, god she sounded so cute. Alibaba just blushed in response as he nodded.

''And that was the last question. Wow, that was surprisingly easy.'' Ja'far said, as he and Masrur had solved the worksheet. Masrur nodded, as he looked at the silverette who looked over at the answers. ''What happened yesterday?'' he asked, a story always had two sides, and he hadn't heard Ja'far's yet. ''Sinbad got in the wrong train, and I tried to pull him out. It was a bit stressfull, but hey, at least we were together, and we did see some culture.'' Ja'far said fondly.

''Can I ask you for advice?'' he added, knowing Masrur's answer beforehand. Nevertheless, Masrur nodded to reassure Ja'far. ''I'm going to tell him about you know. But I have my concerns. It's no longer that I think that it won't work out, but I'll lose something precious when I do. Should I really give up on something I want, because there are so many possible concequences.'' Ja'far said, trying to keep it as cryptic as possible.

Masrur shook his head, not sure how to react. He didn't like using many words, he didn't mind that Ja'far told him about the troubles, but wasn't sure how to solve them either. Then again, he couldn't discuss this with Sharrkan either. ''Do you still want it?'' he asked. ''Yes, more then life itself. I have obsessed over it for soooo long, and if I don't do it, then it would be a waste, because I will never know how it would work out.'' Ja'far replied. ''That's your answer.'' Masrur said, but Ja'far still seemed torned.

''There, all done!'' Sinbad cheered. ''We haven't even filled in half of them, and I'm willing to bet that a quart that we did fill in is wrong.'' Judal said, but Sinbad didn't listen. ''We didn't get to hang out yesterday, I feel like we should do that today instead.'' he told Judal, with a pout. Judal rolled his eyes. Who pouted that childlessly at their age? ''It was your mistake to get lost in the first place, you know. You are probably the reason why Ja'far and you got lost.''

''Maybe..'' Sinbad replied sheepishly, playing with his fingers. ''That's a yes. Admittenly, I was surprised that Sharrkan managed to help you two out, rather then making things worse. He probably wanted to impress his boyfriend with an heroic action.'' Judal snorted. ''Actually, they aren't attracted to each other, at all. I think what they claimed about being just friends, is true.'' Sinbad said.

''I still don't get it, Sharrkan should adore Miss Yam's boobies.'' Aladdin said, after a while. They were playing a board game, and the young genius had been truely puzzled. ''They are pretty.'' Alibaba said, gaining a smack from both Morgiana and Rumuru. He couldn't figure out which one hurt more. ''They aren't that pretty...'' he squecked, before gaining two more smacks. ''They suit her very well.'' Rumuru said, and Morgiana nodded.

''Exactly. Who could draw your brothers attention away from those perky boobies?'' Aladdin asked. ''Perhaps Sharrkan doesn't care as much about them'' Morgiana explained, and Alibaba nodded, ''He doesn't seem to be into them at all.'' A glare from Morgiana made him hold his hands in front of him, as he stated, ''Me neither, I don't like them that much!'' ''So, Sharrkan is more of a butt person?'' Aladdin asked, making the others laugh. ''I'm so texting him that.'' Alibaba managed to say inbetween his laughter, as he pulled out his phone.

''Huh, a text?'' Sharrkan said, as he felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked it. ''What is wrong?'' Yunan asked innocently, as Sharrkan twitched a few times. ''Honestly, I don't know, and I don't want to know either.'' he told Yunan, as he putted the device away. What had possessed Alibaba to type that? Suddenly they spotted Ja'far and Masrur who were staring at some large statues.

As they headed over there, the statue seemed awfully familiar, or so Sharrkan figured. ''So, his persona isn't just like that, he also resembles him.'' Yunan commented, making Masrur and Ja'far turn to them. ''Isn't he? I think it's amazing.'' Ja'far said, as his eyes were somewhat dazed. ''Now that I look closer, you both look incredible alike them. Perhaps it's destiny.'' Yunan said, smiling as Ja'far nearly seemed to squeel. Not that the silverette would do that.

Sharrkan frowned, what were they talking about? And yes, they did seem familiar... almost too familiar. He decided upon reading the information sign near the statue. ''Sinbad, conquerer of the seven seas. Capturer of seven dungeons, and king of Sindria. Next to him, his advisor, and eventually, beloved husband Ja'far.'' he read out loud. They all turned to Ja'far, who stood there blushing.

''You married him?'' Sharrkan asked, almost screaming. Ja'far wacked his head, before apologising for the inconvience for those who had been interuppted by Sharrkan's yelling. ''Not so loud!'' he scolded, before pointing to the statue. ''Of course I didn't marry him. Someone else, coincidentelly with the same name did marry him.'' he added. ''Too bad, could have been your destiny to marry Sinbad again, after all, history tends to repeat itselfs.'' Yunan said, as he read more information about the statue.

''It still can be his destiny.'' Sharrkan grouched, as he crossed his arms. ''I suppose so.'' Ja'far's quiet voice added. ''It says here that Sinbad was lucky. Not literally, but it appeared his 'husband' had a lot of suiters. Names among them are Mistoras, not too mention my very own name, interesting. Oh, Sharrkan, your name is here as well, though it was just a speculation. But this Ja'far pressed interest in his king, and that's how eventually they had gotten together. Mmm, romantic.'' Yunan said.

Ja'far blushed furiously, ''How much research did they do. This doesn't seem significant at all, they could have mentioned way more interesting details about the past.'' he ranted. ''Besides, even if that was true back then, it isn't now. For instance, Sharrkan, you definetely don't see me like that right?'' he added to prove a point. ''Uh... no... I don't. I don't want you like that... a... at all. I mean, yuck, no.'' Sharrkan said.

'Liar.' Both Yunan and Masrur thought, but didn't say that of course. ''See. And I don't know any Mistoras.'' Ja'far said, clearly satisfied with Sharrkan's answer, although it hadn't seemed sincere. ''Spartos brother.'' Masrur said. and Ja'far twitched. ''Ok, so he does exist. I don't know the guy.'' Ja'far said. ''Not another one of those!'' Sharrkan yelled, making the others look bewildered. ''Ehr, it's nothing, just another weird text from Alibaba.'' he said.

'Can't tell them I'm envious of another guy that could possibly be chasing Ja'far. None of us, aside from Masrur appearently, met the dude.' Sharrkan thought. Ja'far then turned to Yunan but before he could ask something, Sinbad and Judal had entered the room.

''Hey, that looks an awful lot like you.'' the latter said, and Sinbad looked up, surprised. ''Why do they have a statue that looks like me, and why is he with Ja'far? We didn't cause that much trouble yesterday.'' Sinbad said, drawing near to it. ''No. It's the Sinbad from our history books. Appearently, he got married with his first advisor.'' Ja'far explained. ''Huh, really? Why did they explain that in this museum, rather then the other stuff he did?'' Sinbad asked. ''I was wondering that as well.'' Ja'far said.

As they talked, and studied the statue, Masrur noticed how the crowd (that was not from their school) pointed at Sinbad and Ja'far, and whispered. ''Are they.. cosplayers?'' he heard one girl ask. ''Maybe we can get a picture?'' her friend replied. But before he could warn his friends, the crowd already made their way towards them, asking for pictures. ''How.. how did this escelate that fast?'' Sharrkan nearly exclaimed, ''This is even worse then them getting lost.'' Judal said.

''They sure know how to create an uproar anywhere they go.'' Yunan commented, seemingly amused. Masrur shook his head, feeling somewhat sorry for Ja'far. ''A... a photo? No, we're just students... not part of the museum.'' The petite silverette tried to calm down the crowd, but none of them seemed to listen. Sinbad seemed to enjoy himself. ''Do something, Sin! We already got lost before. Causing an uproar here doesn't seem like a good idea.'' he said, exprerated.

''Ah, we do seem like them, even we can see that, right, Ja'far?'' Sinbad asked loudly, with a wink. 'What is he doing?' Ja'far wondered, as the girls started squueling the moment they heard his name. ''So, seeing that we are Sinbad and Ja'far, I don't see a choice to give these lovely maidens what they are asking for. But I must ask you to take your photo's and enjoy the rest of the museum, otherwise the other lovely pieces they have don't get any attention.'' Sinbad said, all of the girls nodded, getting their camera's ready.

''Well, I don't have any choice then, do I?'' Sinbad said, before taking Ja'far chin with his index finger, and thumb. ''S-Sin, what are yo-Hpmmfh!'' with that Sinbad had pressed his lips on Ja'far's. Ja'far's eyes had widened at the action, fluttering a few times before he closed them. He even let out a really soft moan, as he enjoyed Sinbad's lips pressed on his. The girls were staring at awe, before realising they were supposed to make their pictures. Most of them captured the moment just in time, but a few of them where a bit too late, as Sinbad released Ja'far but still cuddled his friend.

''My Ja'far.'' he said with a deep voice, before turning to the ladies. ''That is what you wanted right? Please go see the rest of the exposition, and enjoy your day.'' he told them. All of them nodded, happy that this once in a lifetime oppertunity had came up, as they scattered trough the rest of the building. ''Idiot.'' Judal scolded, though a faint blush was present on his face. Sinbad turned to Ja'far who stood there, with a hazed look in his eyes.

''Everything alright?'' Sinbad asked, but then Ja'far tumbled over. ''Ja'far!'' both he and Sharrkan shouted, Sinbad holding a tight grip on his slender form. ''Ja'far, are you alright?'' Sharrkan demanded to know, but gained no answer, other then a few incohorent mumbles. Only Masrur was able to catch what he had said. ''He kissed me. Maybe history is repeating itself.'' Was what he heard, before the silverette went entirely numb.

''Oh shit. We already caused a ruckus and then this... Ja'far is going to flip when he wakes up.'' Sinbad shrieked, trying to shake his friend awake. ''The school is going to flip if something occured to you two again.'' Judal said, shaking his head. ''First of all, don't shake him like that. You're just doing more damage!'' Sharrkan said, as he took Ja'far from Sinbad's arms. ''Do you know any better?'' Sinbad asked, accusingly. ''Perhaps, I can help you?'' a mysterious voice asked.

''Hello.'' the red-head cheerily replied as the crowd looked at him, aside from Sharrkan who was to busy trying to 'safe' Ja'far. ''And you are?'' Judal asked, sounding somewhat hostile. It seemed as if he was irked, and he knew exactly why he was. ''I'm your chapperonne from the Inn, my name is Mistoras.'' he said, and he bended down, and took Ja'far from Sharrkan. ''Oh, Spartos brother, right? How can you be a chapperonne, if your a third year student?'' Sinbad asked.

Mistoras frowned, ''I'm not. Spartos and my age difference is bigger then that. I work here at the Balbadd inn, and volunteered to stand in for Miss Pisti, because the school was familiair. After all, I went there.'' then he turned to Ja'far, ''Seems like he fainted. Perhaps he didn't drink enough, or it's to warm. It's a different climate here, I had to get used to it as well.'' Mistoras explained, feeling Ja'far's forehead.

''Doesn't seem like he has a fever.'' he added. No one knew how to explain what really happened, aside from Sinbad. ''Well, there was this thing. A few girls compared us to the statue, and then asked us for photo's. So... we gave some fanservice, but I didn't think the stress would get to him like that.'' he explained. Mistoras looked up. ''Hey, you do look like the statue. Let's see.'' he turned Ja'far to see his face, before his eyes widened.

''He does look like Ja'far as well. Too bad he isnt him, he could have been the second chance, for my anchestor, with the same name as well.'' Mistoras joked. ''Actually his name is Ja'far. Coincedentely, this man's name is Sinbad.'' Yunan said, as he pointed at the so-called school king. ''Eh, really? That's amazing. I really liked history back then, and Sinbad's era was my favourite thing ever. So, are you actually dating in this lifetime as well?'' Mistoras asked.

''No. They are definitely not.'' Judal grouched, and Sharrkan nodded, agreeing with the grumpy teen for once. ''Oh that's too bad. Well, that's to be expected. Such a shame though, he's so cute, he'd make an adorable girl had he been another gender.'' Mistoras said, as he picked Ja'far up. 'Ja'far would kill him if he'd tell him that!' all of them thought. ''Seeing that you are my responsibility, I'm going to take him to first aid. Please enjoy the rest of the museum, and rest assured that he will be on his feet in no time.'' Mistoras said, before walking off.

'Another one already. I can't handle this shit.' Sharrkan thought, as he walked off. ''Where are you going?'' Yunan asked. ''To find a wall and bump my head against it.'' Sharrkan replied, wandering off. ''Such a strange little fellow.'' Yunan sighed. 'You are one to talk!' both Judal and Sinbad thought, as they watched the blond sigh, before he turned to Masrur. ''Well, seeing that both our study partners wandered off, we can explore the area.'' he said.

Masrur turned to Sinbad, and had Ja'far been there, he would have regonized that look as a please help me. But Judal saw it as a blank stare, and Sinbad just gave him a thumbs up, as he said, ''It's okay, Masrur. You don't have to ask my permission, I'm not currently the leader, and therefor, as one of my favourite underlings, you're free to roam. I myself will be in the capable hands of Judal, so no worries.'' Sinbad said. As Judal dragged Sinbad along, Yunan turned to Masrur. ''So, where do you want to go first?'' he asked. Masrur sighed, this camp was so bothersome.

Hinahoho and Spartos were seemingly surprised as they spotted Mistoras carrying a passed out Ja'far to the infirmary, and Sharrkan bumping his head against a nearby wall. ''Huh, nii-san, what happened?'' Spartos asked, as he followed his brother, and Hinahoho went to check on Sharrkan. ''Everything alright? Or are you trying to do our former task of knocking sense into you yourself? Because I can help.'' Hinahoho said.

''Surely, you can. You two almost killed me this morning. Had you succeeded, then I didn't have to witness what just happened!'' Sharrkan said, before continuing bumping his head. ''Come on, it can't be that bad, can it?'' Hinahoho asked. ''Then how would you name Sinbad kissing Ja'far because they look like statues, and getting overflocked by demanding fangirls, that were just visiting this place? And Ja'far appearently having some harem, even though he is only interested in his precious Sinbad?'' Sharrkan asked. ''I think you lost me there, and gave me a headache in the process...'' Hinahoho replied, not understanding what Sharrkan was talking about.

''How do you think they are now?'' Alladin asked, as they had popped in another movie they could enjoy during lunch. Or mainly, Morgiana and Rumuru had won all of the board games, and the guys just didn't want to lose anymore. ''I think they are doing fine. What can happen on camp, right?'' Alibaba replied, before Rumuru's phone beeped. ''Perhaps not. Even my husband is speaking gibberish.'' she said, as she read it.

Mor sighed, praying that Masrur at least had some fun, cause so far, this camp sounded troublesome. ''Can you try and explain, or should we go and get them?'' Alibaba asked. ''Read it yourself.'' she told him, as she handed him her phone. ''Hi, love. Sinbad kissed Ja'f, Sharrkan is damaging brain, harem... what the hell?'' he said, as he read some parts. ''I think I see your point.'' he said, while thinking, 'It can't get any worse, can it? I mean, how could they possibly screw up more?'

Ja'far groaned, as he blinked a few times. ''Hey, you're waking up. That's a good sign.'' an unknown voice said, as Ja'far was handed a cup. ''Yeah... I just had this vaque dream.'' Ja'far groggily said, before drinking the water. ''Sin and I were at some museum, and there were these statues that looked like us, and before we knew it...'' ''Your Sinbad had kissed you, and you fainted?'' the voice finished. Ja'far nodded, as he handed back the cup, before actually looking at whom had given it.

The red-head seemed nice enough, though a bit familiar. ''Do you go to our school as well?'' Ja'far asked. ''I went in the past, already graduated. My brother is currently attending Sindria high. I'm working at the Balbadd inn, and I'm your chapperone for today.'' Mistoras said, before holding a hand trough Ja'far's white locks. ''Ehr, what are you doing?'' Ja'far said, as he scooched away for a bit. He kept his trained eyes on Mistoras hand.

''Making sure you're alright.'' Mistoras replied. ''I'm fine.'' Ja'far said, and with a smile, Mistoras withdrew his hand, the hint was clear enough. ''My name is Mistoras.'' he told Ja'far instead, a bright smile present on his face. ''Oh, Masrur mentioned you are Spartos' big brother.'' Ja'far said, before adding, ''My name is-'' ''Ja'far, right? You really do look like the statue, or rather, not. You're even more cute in reality. Almost feminine, but it suits you.'' Mistoras said.

'This is really awkward.' Ja'far thought, as he said, ''Oh.. Okay. Thanks, I think. I'm still male, so yeah... I'm going to go... thanks for taking care of me.'' he got up quickly, as he rushed towards the door, hoping to find Masrur, or perhaps Sharrkan out there. As he bolted out of the room, he found the rest already gathered around Ugo. Mistoras walked gently up to him, as he whispered, ''Come, it's time for us to head back. Thanks for the pleasent time, I hope we will meet eachother again.'' with a wink, he headed over to Ugo. 'What in the world is happening to me?' Ja'far screamed in his head.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen**

**A new player enter the field.**

Pisti had the best day ever! Okay, perhaps that was exagerating a bit too much, but she still had an awesome day. It started out with this really, really bad headache, but then, when she had slept for a bit, that headache had vanished. And because of the fact that the students were out on Principal's Ugo oh so boring trip, and not her cool, exciting one, she had the time to bathe alone, and enjoy her time.

But, she had grown bored of it, so when the students returned, she couldn't help but admit to herself that she had missed that troublesome bunch. When she spotted her favorite group, they were amusing, she rushed over right away. ''Hey, welcome back!'' she nearly yelled, before asking, ''How was your trip?'' Aside from Sinbad and Yunan, who were fairly excited, the others had a variety of reactions.

Both Ja'far and Sharrkan had an expression that said 'Kill me', Hinahoho seemed confused, Spartos nervous and Masrur looked the same as usually, she never could read that one. Judal seemed as if he wanted to murder someone. ''Believe me, you don't want to know.'' Hinahoho said, rubbing his temples. ''I'm going to take a nap, and try to forget about today.'' Sharrkan said, wandering off to his room. Spartos tapped Ja'far shoulder, whispering something, before they walked off as well.

''I think I do want to know, seeing you all are behaving very peculiar. I'm a teacher, I can help you.'' she said. 'You just want to know because you're curious!' nearly all of them thought. ''I'm going to read, the first one to disturb me will get injured.'' Judal said, making clear he wanted, no, needed some peace as he headed towards a place yet unknown. ''Just my luck. I get sick, when you guys go to a boring ass museum, and something interesting happened.'' Pisti complained.

''You weren't sick, you were hung-over.'' Sinbad said. ''Same thing, I was sick because I didn't have alchohol in my system.'' she said. 'I'm fairly certain that biology doesn't work like that.' Sinbad thought, but then again, she was the teacher, so perhaps she was right. Pisti grew bored of getting no answer, so decided to pester Principal Ugo instead, if anyone should know more, it was him, right?

''You wanted to talk, then talk.'' Ja'far said, as he and Spartos sat at Spartos' room. The other roommates weren't present currently, and somehow, Ja'far felt at ease. ''My brother, Mistoras, he didn't do anything to you, right?'' Spartos asked flustered. Ja'far blushed as he thought back to how the red-head had carressed his hair. ''Nothing to harm me, I can assure you of that.'' Ja'far replied.

''He wouldn't harm a fly, unless the fly did something wrong. I mean... well, he tends to be overly sweet at times, and I know you are very close to Sinbad, so I wanted to make sure...'' Spartos stammered. Ja'far smiled as he nodded, ''Thank you. Nothing happened, really. Your brother is a good person, he just took care of me because I fainted, that's all.'' Spartos nodded. ''Ah, good, thank you. I don't want to upset either you or Sinbad, so...'' ''There is nothing between me and Sin, but he can be rash, so I understand your decision. Do you mind if I ended our talk here, I need some sleep.'' Ja'far said.

''Sure.'' Spartos said, as they both got up, Ja'far left towards his room, and Spartos went in search of his brother. It didn't took long, as he found Mistoras at the bar, cleaning some glasses. ''Nii-san.'' he said, as he took a seat. ''You are too young to drink.'' Mistoras teased, as he prepared a glass of water.''I wanted to ask you something. About today.'' Spartos specified.

''Oh, about what happened, right? I can imagine. That little cutie, Ja'far, fainted, because of something weird that had happened. Your year is a really amusing one, or at least it seems that there is always something happening with that bunch. I wish my year had been like that.'' Mistoras said. ''Cutie?'' Spartos asked, raising his eyebrow. Surely he heard that wrong. ''Can you blame me, he's cute, and I've seen my share of cute people. But everything he does, is just endearing.'' Mistoras said, putting some glasses away.

''Nii-san, don't tell me that you've...'' Spartos didn't dare to end his sentence. ''Fell for him? No, no, love doesn't go that fast. Love is something that grows on you when you spend time together. But your eye is allowed to enjoy something cute or beautiful every once in a while.'' Mistoras explained, a fond smile playing on his lips. Spartos remembered Ja'far saying that there was nothing inbetween him and Sinbad, oh, now it made sense why he spended more and more time with Sharrkan. ''I suppose you're right.'' he said, smiling before heading to his friends.

Ja'far stood there startled. When he had opened the door, he hadn't expected to find Sharrkan, pulling his shirt off. ''Ehr, I was just getting ready for a nap.'' he said. ''Uh, yeah, that's fine.'' Ja'far said, before asking, ''Want me to close the door?'' God, this was so awkward. ''Please.'' Sharrkan said, with a nod. Ja'far almost slammed the door shut, Sharrkan had seemed so tired.

He had looked forward to spending some time alone, perhaps he could try later. 'I could use a drink.' he thought, before heading to the bar that he had spotted in the main room. He sat down, as he watched the bartender putting some of his supplies away. When the bartender turned, his eyes widened in regonization. ''Hey, you're that man from the museum.'' he said.

Mistoras smiled, he was lucky enough to meet the petite silverette again. ''That's to be expected. I was the stand-in for miss Pisti. As I said before, I work here. How are you feeling?'' he asked, preparing some tea. ''Better actually. Less light-headed then there, little thirsty though. Could I get some tea as well?'' Ja'far asked. Mistoras nodded as he putted the tea-bag in the cup with warm water.

''It's yours, so yeah. On the house.'' he said, pushing the cup towards Ja'far. ''How did you know what I was about to order?'' Ja'far asked, scrunching his eyebrows. 'He looks so cute, no matter what expression.' Mistoras thought, as he said, ''I didn't know what you were going to order, I anticipated you would be in for tea.'' ''Oh. Thanks, that was a good assumption.'' Ja'far said, taking the warm cup. He closed his eyes, as he took a sip.

''This... this is really tasty!'' he said, as he slammed the cup down. Mistoras chuckled, as he said, ''Thank you, I try. So, why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be here with Sinbad?'' he asked. Ja'far blushed, as he asked, ''Why should I be here with him?'' ''You two are dating, right?'' Mistoras asked. Ja'far turned extremely red, as he shook his head. ''Oh, so that's why it didn't make sense that you fainted after he had kissed you. I thought it was strange. I suppose you're dating that other silver-haired kid then. He was all over you after you had fainted.'' Mistoras said.

''I'm not with him, either. It's a complicated situation.'' Ja'far told him. ''Sounds like you have a lot on your mind. Want to share with me? It's always good to relieve your heart, and it's not like I know any of you personally.'' Mistoras offered, as Ja'far took another sip. ''I'm not going to discuss my problems with you, here, when all of the students can hear me.'' Ja'far said sternly.

''That makes sense, I wouldn't want my problems in the open either. I have a break around nine, I was planning on taking a bath in the hotspring outside. Why don't you come and join me, it's usually abandoned around that time. You can tell as much as you'd like.'' Mistoras said. ''I usually don't take baths with strangers.'' Ja'far replied.

''Well, you know my name, and you know I helped you when you fainted, so I must be somewhat friendly, right? What else is there you want to know?'' Mistoras said. Ja'far sighed, perhaps he had a point, and it was just a bath. He had taken one with Sin the other night, so this should be okay. ''I guess I can come and share my tale for a bit. Can I have another tea?'' he asked. ''On the house.'' Mistoras said, whom poured another cup.

Sharrkan wanted to sleep, he really needed to, but couldn't. The kiss Ja'far and Sinbad had shared kept haunting him. 'I knew Sinbad was falling for someone, and obviously, that someone had to be Ja'far, but I still had some hope. Ja'far must be elated.' he thought, as he turned, and turned, but just couldn't find the right spot. 'And even if it meant nothing, Yunan means business. And then that other guy, I don't know what to do anymore...'

He sighed deeply, it's not like any of them even stood a chance against Sinbad, it was a funny attempt. Jeez, why did feelings had to bother him, he had only offered his help, and now, he kind of started to regret that decision. Maybe he should call his brother, perhaps he had information, seeing he knew how to act on his feelings for Morgiana. Before he had realised it, he had already dialled Alibaba's cell. ''Nii-san, is that you?'' his brother sounded tired.

''Uh, yeah... just calling to see how you're doing.'' he said. ''Great. I had some visitors over today, they just left. I'm crashing on the couch, and going to make dinner in about an hour from now.'' Alibaba said. ''Visitors? Mor, you mean. What was up with that weird text you sended me?'' Sharrkan demanded to know. ''Mor was here, yes. Along with Rumuru and Alladin. Alladin was wondering why you didn't like Miss Yam's boobs, and then made a funny comment about you being a butt-person. So, that's why. Besides, there is some truth in it, isn't there? Are you making any progress with Ja'far?'' Alibaba asked.

Sharrkan sighed deeply. ''Nii-san, everything alright?'' Alibaba asked. ''Huh, oh, yeah.'' Sharrkan said. ''You're lying, Nii-san, that's unlike you. Did something happen? You didn't snatch his second kiss too, right?'' he asked. ''I didn't. Sinbad did.'' Sharrkan replied, remembering the way that Sinbad had pulled Ja'far into a kiss. ''Oh, cool. That's what Ja'far wanted, so he must be elated. I'm feeling sorry for you though.'' Alibaba said.

''No need, because I was helping him to get together with Sinbad, so, it was fine, I guess. But Ja'far wasn't neccesarily elated, or at least not noticeable, he fainted after the kiss.'' Sharrkan said. ''Ja'far fainted? Okay, what's going on that camp? First I hear stories about getting lost, then kissing, fainting, harems... tell me about it, Nii-san.'' Alibaba said. ''Where did you hear all of this?'' Sharrkan wondered.

''Masrur, and Hinahoho. Okay, to be fair, they texted Mor and Rumuru, and they told me. I'd like to hear it from you.'' Alibaba said. ''Fine.'' he grouched, and told all of it. How Sinbad and Ja'far had gotten lost, how he had chased after them. And what had occured in the museum today. ''This is only day two, how disasterous can you make it?'' Alibaba asked, as he smiled, ''Nii-san, we may be joking for quite some time, but face it, you and Ja'far are good together. It doesn't sound like it's too late, Ja'far hasn't asked Sinbad yet. I think you would make him happy. And this Yunan doesn't sound like a threat, nor does Spartos' brother, cause he isn't attending school with us, so you won't see him anymore after camp.'' Alibaba explained.

''But.. my promise to Ja'far..'' Sharrkan tried. ''Your promise is very noble and all, but maybe you should be selfish for once, and give it a chance.'' Alibaba told his brother. ''I can't.'' Sharrkan said. ''Then suit it yourself, but I think you're making the wrong decision.'' Alibaba said. ''I'll call you later.'' Sharrkan promised, before hanging up. He felt really tired. His eyes fluttered a few times, before he finally fell asleep.

Several minutes later, of so he thought, he heard a soft knock on the door. ''Come on in.'' he said, before the door opened softly. ''It's me. Do you mind if I come in?'' Ja'far's petite voice asked. ''Uh, sure, I don't mind.'' Sharrkan said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Ja'far softly made his way towards Sharrkan. ''I thought you were asleep?'' Ja'far asked, as he sat down. ''I was trying to sleep. I guess I was not as tired as I thought.'' Sharrkan said.

''Ehr, according to rest, you were asleep. You've been sleeping while Sinbad came in here, whom was talking with Yunan, and I love the guy, but he tends to be loud. Anyhow, I came to wake you up, because dinner is about to start. Afterwards, you can go back to sleep.'' Ja'far said. ''Oh...'' Sharrkan replied. ''What about you?'' he asked. ''I'm taking a bath after dinner.'' Ja'far replied. Sharrkan smiled, ''First kissing, then bathing together, you and Sinbad already seem married. Off to Vegas doesn't seem like a bad idea now, does it?''

Ja'far decided against throwing a fit, instead he calmly said, ''I'm not taking a bath with Sin tonight. I'm allowed to bathe on my own.'' It was a white lie, surely Sharrkan would ask questions if he said he was going to take a bath with someone. ''I'll see you at dinning room, thanks for waking me up.'' Sharrkan replied, teasing Ja'far seemed like bad idea. ''See you there.'' Ja'far replied, before getting up, and then proceeding to leave. ''Yeah, soon...'' Sharrkan replied, as he got up, and pulled a shirt over his torso, followed by a pair of jeans.

He never realised he had been this tired, and to be frank, he still felt tired. Slowly, he made his way towards the dinning hall, where he found Ja'far seated at a table with the others (being, Hinahoho, Masrur, Yunan, Judal, Koha, Spartos and Sinbad.) ''Oh, hey, there he is. Good morning sleeping beast.'' Sinbad said, who noticed him. ''Beast?'' Sharrkan asked, as he sat down inbetween Masrur and Hinahoho.

''I'm not calling you beauty, and in my defense, you snore, so it makes sense.'' Sinbad replied. ''So do you, Sin/Sinbad.'' Both Ja'far and Judal replied. ''I do no such thing.'' Sinbad replied, sounding offended. ''We can hear you, and our room is down the hall.'' Hinahoho said, making the rest of the table snicker. Sinbad just pouted childishly, and crossed his arms. Well, not for too long, the supper was way too good for that.

''I saved you a plate of curry. It's good.'' Ja'far said, as he shoved a plate towards Sharrkan. ''Nii-san made it, he loves making curry.'' Spartos soft voice added. Sharrkan was about to retort something, but was interupted, as Pisto had climbed on top of her chair, and shouted, ''Okay, listen up.'' ''Oh, god, what is she doing now?'' Koha asked, and the other could only offer a confused stare. No one ever knew what Pisti was up too.

''Tomorrow is a big day, so all of you are expected to go to bed on time tonight. We'll have to get up at seven, and gather at the parking lot at eight. We're going to a themed park, which is fun, but also a bit further away from here. To prevent such situations as monday-'' she eyed Sinbad and Ja'far when she said this, ''We'll have to come up with a tight sceduele. If you do not stick to it, or break any rules, you will wait in the bus all day, while we have fun.'' she said, before sitting down.

''So, what ruckus are you two planning to cause this time?'' Judal asked both Sinbad and Ja'far. ''Nothing, we never planned them, they just occured.'' Sinbad said. ''No, they occur to you, you drag me into the mess everytime.'' Ja'far told him. ''Hey, keep it fun. No one is waiting for a lovers quarrel.'' Koha said, making both Sinbad and Ja'far blush, and the others that had witnessed the moment in the museum feel awkward.

''We'll just hang out together, all of us, and make the best of it. It's just an amusement park, we're supposed to have fun there.'' Hinahoho said. ''Sounds like fun.'' Ja'far nodded, at least with Masrur and Hinahoho around nothing too weird could happen, they were sensible and reliable. Spartos didn't seem troublesome, and Judal seem to get along great with Koha.

They enjoyed the rest of their meals, before each heading their own ways. ''Are you okay?'' Masrur asked, as he accompanied Ja'far towards his room. ''Yeah, feeling better after the museum. It was just a bit unexpected, that's all.'' Ja'far replied. Masrur nodded, he hadn't seen it coming either. ''I didn't mind it that much, though. You probably don't want to hear this, but Sinbad's lips are really soft.'' Ja'far said, as he smiled.

''Almost as soft as Sharrkan's.'' he muttered under his breath, but Masrur was able to understand what he had said. He gave Ja'far a look, wanting to know what had happened. Ja'far realised that Masrur had probably heard him, and grew very, very quiet as they stopped walking. ''Sharrkan's?'' Masrur eventually asked. Ja'far nodded ever so slightly. ''You kissed?'' he asked. ''It was nothing. If anything, it's... It was a stupid reason.'' Ja'far replied.

''If you say so.'' Masrur replied, it was not his place to tell Ja'far how Sharrkan felt about him. ''This is getting out of hand, Masrur. I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, a coach is great, and all, but it hasn't actually improved the situation, and I have this feeling that there is a lot more going on.'' Ja'far complained. ''Relax.'' Masrur told him. ''How?'' Ja'far asked. ''Take a bath. Sleep. Read.'' Masrur listed his options.

''I could use a little alone time. Do you mind if I hang in your room, and read for a bit?'' Ja'far asked. Masrur shrugged, he didn't see why not, and his roommates were a lot calmer then Ja'far's roommates, the exception being when Sphintus and Titus were arguing. ''Great, I'll go and get my book. I needed to kill some time anyway.'' Ja'far said. Masrur gave him a look, but decided against asking, it really seemed his friend did need some rest. Soon enough, Ja'far had gotten his book, and they hung in Masrur's room.

Ja'far read until the clock striked nine. ''Ah, I must go. Thanks, and I'll see you tomorrow.'' Ja'far said as he shut his book. ''Where to?'' Masrur asked, wondering why the silverette had to leave so adruptly. ''Taking a bath, that's all.'' Ja'far said. Masrur nodded, at least Ja'far seemed to be taking it more easy. ''Have fun.'' he said, and Ja'far nodded, before he went towards the bathroom, where he found Mistoras, undressing.

''Hey, there you are, I was already wondering whether you would show or not. I'm glad you did, the water is really good out in the bath.'' Mistoras said, as he finished undressing, covering his naked underbody with a towel. ''Shall we?'' he asked. 'So casual.' Ja'far thought, as he nodded. ''Go ahead, I'll be coming right up.'' he said, and Mistoras shrugged before he headed towards the hotspring.

'Should I really be doing this? He's just a stranger, and I hardly even confide in Sin about this. Then again, I can't tell Sin yet, that's why I was recieving help in the first place. But I don't have to tell him, I can always choose not too. Then again, holding this is in... I'm driving myself insane.' Ja'far thought, shaking his head furiously. It was just bathing, that was all. He did it with Sin before, and that should be way more terrifying, yet somehow it hadn't been. Maybe because it was Sin, because Sin made him feel more relaxed than anything else in the world.

'Just relax. Maybe he can offer some advice as well. Not that I'd make him my coach, because Sharrkan is doing really well.' Ja'far thought, before undressing, ending up covering his underbody with his towel. He made his way towards the spring. He could faintly see the steam of the bath against the dark color that was the night. Mistoras was seated, his eyes nearly closed as he took a deep breath, clearly enjoying himself.

Ja'far climbed in, and Mistoras smiled, before opening up his eyes. 'Wow, his skin is really white. Almost as white as his hair.' Mistoras thought, as he said, ''So, I'll cut right to it, do you want to talk about your situation, or not? You don't have too, because, if this is for relaxation, then we just share iddle chatter.'' ''I... I don't know. I mean, I want too, only to speak out loud and to hear what someone else is thinking, but it's a little private. And I don't know you that well. We just met each other.'' Ja'far said.

''True.'' Mistoras said. ''Then again, Sharrkan and I barely knew eachother, aside by name, and then he became my coach, so I don't see why I can't tell you.'' Ja'far mused. ''Coach? This is going to be an unusual story, isn't it?'' Mistoras asked. ''Better be prepared.'' Ja'far warned, playfully. ''So, from hearing that reply, you're going to tell me?'' Mistoras asked. The silverette nodded. ''Cool.'' Mistoras replied, prepared to listen to whatever the petite teen had to say.

''I really, really like Sin a lot, but I don't posses a lot of knowledge on love. In fact, I don't know anything about it, or at least, nothing about how to flirt, how to engage a relationship, that kinda stuff.'' Ja'far started. 'So innocent.' Mistoras thought, as he nodded. ''So, as it had became glaringly obvious, or so I think, Sin doesn't know, Sharrkan offered to help me out. A lot has happened, and we must be making some progress. I think about asking Sinbad out pretty soon in fact, so I must have gained some confidence, but that doesn't come without risk.'' Ja'far said.

''Naturally. Asking the one out always comes with a risk, but to be honest, Sinbad would be a fool to deny someone like you.'' Mistoras said, gaining a confused look from a very pink Ja'far. ''Water too hot?'' he asked, and Ja'far shook his head. ''That was very kind of you, but that was not the kind of risk I was talking about. For some odd reason, Sharrkan wants to take distance after I get together with Sin. I can understand why, I mean, we're not even that close, but I don't want to lose him as a friend. And so, I have these doubts, but I really want to be with Sin. I always dreamed of it, and now I am so close thanks to Sharrkan's coaching.'' Ja'far said.

''But you don't want to lose Sharrkan either, I can understand that. I don't think you're actually losing him though. It sounds like you two grew closer then before, and no one helps someone out if they don't get along.'' Mistoras said. ''The thought hurts me, but... Sharrkan has no good reason to keep me around. I still don't know why he helped me in the first place.'' Ja'far replied.

''I can think of a reason or two to keep you around. So, the reason you fainted at the museum was because you were kissed by your crush. That explains a lot, I was already wondering what was going on. You two look adorable together. Then again, you look adorable by definition.'' Mistoras told Ja'far. Honestly, he understood Sharrkan's reasons. The thought of losing someone so precious to someone else must be painful.

Ja'far turned more red this time, before he muttered, ''You flatter people too much. Stop it.'' ''I only say flattering things to those I think deserve them. So, tell me more about what happened so far. Or anything else.'' Mistoras said, as he thought 'He's adorable when embarresed, maybe I should tease him more, or perhaps keep on giving such compliments.' ''It's kind of a long story, you know.'' Ja'far said. ''I've heard my share of long stories, I work at a bar in an inn.'' Mistoras replied. ''Fair point.'' Ja'far said, before telling a few things that had occured up until now.

It wasn't until eleven when he finished the story. ''Wow, that's really something. And school has gotten more fun, jeez, I wish I was still there. Pisti was a year behind me when I still attended Sindria high, but she sounds like a hell of a teacher. I'm actually studying to become a teacher. That is why I moved here.'' Mistoras said. ''More like a devil of a teacher.'' Ja'far said, before adding, ''You'd be a good teacher. You did a good job of chapperoning, and seem to care enough about strangers to help students out when they are in need.'' then he yawned, it was getting kinda late.

This time it was Mistoras' turn to blush. ''Better head to bed. It isn't healthy to stay in such hot water for such a length of time anyway. I heard you are going to an amusement park tomorrow, so you'll need some sleep.'' he told Ja'far. ''See, teacher material right there. Stern when needed, but you're right, I should head to bed. Getting this off my chest really helped, so I'm glad we talked. Spartos is lucky with such a kind big brother.'' Ja'far said, as he got up, and climbed out. ''Sleep tight.'' he said, before heading back to the dressing room. ''Sleep tight.'' Mistoras said softly, once Ja'far had left.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter twenty**

**Day three of camps are always the most fun, and chaotic's ones. (As if the ones before this weren't chaotic)**

Miss Pisti and Sinbad were the only ones the next morning that were bouncing around, happy to go towards an amusement park. ''You know, the weather is really crappy for a day outside.'' Judal pointed towards the window, as the king was dressing himself around six, just after he had woken everyone up, while shouting AMUSEMENT PARK DAY, YAAAY. ''I love a five year old trapped in an adult body.'' Ja'far muttered under his breath. ''What did you say?'' Judal asked him. ''Nothing, nothing. Sinbad, quit being so loud.'' Ja'far said, throwing a pillow towards Sinbad, who had been whining, ''But I wanna goooo.''

''Judal is right, the weather is really bad today.'' Ja'far said, as he watched out of the window as well. It was pouring, that's if you could see trough the water that splashed onto the window. ''They probably cancelled it.'' Sharrkan added. ''I'm not going to cancel it!'' they heard a high pitched voice shout. ''Somehow I doubt she has.'' Judal said. ''She's right not to cancel it. It may be raining now, but I have this feeling that it will stop pretty soon.'' Sinbad told them.

''Your gut feeling, right?'' Ja'far asked, and Sinbad nodded. ''Oh, makes sense.'' Yunan added, as Judal frowned his eyebrow. ''That's hardly a good point. It's just a feeling, you can't be too sure.'' he said. ''No, this is different. Whereas he usually is wrong, he's right when he's talking about weather. In the old days, he would have been a great navigator on a ship.'' Sharrkan said. ''It's really amazing, but it works. Better then the weather forecast.'' Ja'far added.

''Oh.'' Judal said, ''That's a weird talent.'' Just then their door bursted open, Pisti ran towards Sinbad as she screeched, ''Sinbad, tell me about the weather today!'' Ugo followed, and it was somewhat obvious that he had a headache, probably trying to talk to Pisti about this trip. ''He just said it was stopping pretty soon. We could take the risk.'' Ja'far said. ''See, what did I tell you?'' she asked Ugo.

Ugo turned to Ja'far, ''You really think so? It's just a feeling, and it'd be waste if we were to go for nothing.'' he said. ''Oddly enough, I do. Sin is usually correct about these things. But, we could wait and see.'' Ja'far said. ''Or, we go ahead and believe him, not wasting any time.'' Sinbad said, sure of his case. All of them turned to Ugo, waiting for the large principal to make his decision.

''Wake up the students, and gather around. We'll take the risk.'' Ugo said, making Pisti squeel, before running off. ''She's troublesome when she's like that, isn't she?'' Sharrkan asked. ''At times, yes.'' Ugo said, before heading off to the main room to get some coffee. ''Cool. We're going! I'm so looking forward to it!'' Sinbad cheered. ''Today's ruckus is going to be troublesome, isn't it?'' Judal asked, no one in particular. ''I have the same feeling.'' Sharrkan eventually added.

Soon enough, they were seated in the bus. As they left, the weather was still kind of bad, and Ja'far wondered if Sinbad's gut feeling had abandoned him. But when they arrived, the weather was bright, and sunny, as if it hadn't rained at all. The air smelled fresh, and the parking lot seemed rather spacious, because there weren't many cars yet. Despite that, some rides were already moving, and music and laughter could be heard.

''Of all the strange talents in the world.'' he heard Judal say, and Ja'far smiled. This talent made Sin so unique. ''See, I was right.'' he heard Sinbad smirk, and Judal grouched something in reply. Pisti handed them the tickets, and a list with her number and meeting points around the park with the time behind it. ''We expect you on those points in time. You can be earlier, which is preffered. If you're back later past the ten minute mark, you go to the bus, and have to wait. Now go, and have fun.'' she told them, before making her way to the amusement park.

Ugo sighed, as he said, ''Have fun, we'll meet again around lunch.'' before making his way to the amusement park. 'This is going to be fun, and I don't have to babysit my group all day.' Ja'far thought, as they teamed up with Masrur's group. ''Let's go!'' Sinbad said impatiently. ''Dear god, we should put him on a leash.'' Hinahoho said as he saw how excited the king was. ''That is not a bad idea, can't we do that the entire camp?'' Sharrkan asked.

Sinbad pouted as he turned to Ja'far. ''Help me?'' he asked, kinda desperate. ''They aren't actually going through with that, Sin.'' Ja'far reassured. ''God no, Ja'far would kill us.'' Sharrkan said, and Sinbad put his arm around Ja'far. ''Then I'm sticking around you all day. For someone that cute, you're pretty terrifying, and they know it.'' Sinbad bragged, before whispering, ''No worries, I know you better then that.''

Ja'far blushed, before asking, ''Where do we go first?'' ''Rollercoaster!'' both Sharrkan and Sinbad shouted. ''Right of the bat. I don't see why not.'' Hinahoho said. ''Let's just get it over with.'' Judal said, and Koha nodded. ''Which one? The sign states there are three rollercoasters.'' Ja'far said. They turned to see the sign, but then Sinbad spotted a rollercoaster, the one that was towering above it all. ''That one!'' he said, pointing to it. ''Wow.'' the group stared in awe. ''That one.'' Sharrkan agreed.

''Just as Judal said, let's get it over with.'' Ja'far said, before the group headed over there. ''Say, Ja'far, I kinda don't like rollercoasters. Do you mind if I don't go?'' Yunan asked. ''Not really, I don't think I'm that keen on going on this one either. We can guard their bags.'' Ja'far said. Masrur tapped his shoulder, ''Wanna wait too?'' Ja'far asked. Masrur nodded.

Soon enough, they stood in front of the rollercoaster. ''I'm not going.'' Judal said, as he eyed this thing. ''Why not?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Because we want to live. Are you seriously going in there?'' Ja'far asked. ''Yup, right Sharrkan and Hinahoho?'' Sinbad asked. ''Sure.'' Hinahoho said, and Sharrkan nodded enthousiastically. ''Have fun. We'll arrange your funeral down here.'' Koha said, checking his phone.

They watched as the three left towards entrance. ''They are insane.'' Judal said. ''Techinically, these things are build safely. It's the rush that can scare people off. But, I really don't like the noise it's making.'' Yunan said, wincing as a cart rushed by. ''They'll be fine. I bet they'll come back, wanting to go once more.'' Ja'far said, before furrowing his eyebrows. ''Something wrong?'' Yunan asked. ''Why is Hinahoho returning?'' Ja'far asked, as he watched the bluenette heading back to them, shoulders deflated.

''Didn't you want to go?'' Spartos asked. ''I did. But, I'm too big for the cart, so they didn't let me in. I mean, it's not fair, some people are too small, I'm too big.'' Hinahoho said. ''Perhaps there are other things they will let you in, these carts do seem particulary small.'' Ja'far reassured. ''Principal Ugo will probably get this all the time.'' Yunan said, which seemed to cheer Hinahoho up a bit.

''Oh, there they go.'' Koha said, pointing as a cart left, and Sinbad's shout of joy surely was heard troughout the park. ''It's so fast.'' Ja'far said, as the cart rushed off towards it's first loop. But, slightly before the loop, it stopped. ''Did... did it just stop?'' Judal asked. ''It did. Probably on purpose for the kick of it. Weird place to stop, though.'' Yunan said. They waited, and waited, but the cart didn't seem to move.

''This cart isn't moving, is it?'' Sharrkan asked, as they had stood still on the track for about five minutes. ''I thought it'd be a wait for the rush, but this takes the thrill out of it.'' Sinbad commented, hoping they'd start moving soon. Perhaps the others had been right about not wanting to go into this thing. ''Due to the excessive rain this morning, this tracks have become to wet. Please remain seated as we work on the issue.'' they heard from a nearby intercom.

Both of them groaned, did that seriously happen to them? ''I told you that they would manage another Incident. Earlier than expected, though.'' Judal said. ''Another? You mean something like this happens all the time?'' Spartos asked. ''Unfortunately, that's what fate decided for this group.'' Yunan said, and Ja'far nodded, even if he thought that Yunan's theory was far-fetched.

''What happend yesterday?'' Koha asked. ''We don't talk about that, ever again. Seeing that they're not moving, maybe we should get into action. At least warn Principal Ugo and Miss Pisti, and perhaps see how the staff here is going to solve this, and how long it will take. How long do you guys think they will be stuck in there?'' Ja'far asked, making it obvious that the mere mention of yesterday would resolve in trouble. ''I know Principal Ugo fairly well, and I believe I can track down Miss Pisti.'' Yunan said. ''Great, you cover that. I'm going to check in on the situation, seeing how they are faring. The rest, please wait here, and let's hope for the best.'' Ja'far said, before heading towards the entrance. ''So, yesterday was that bad?'' Koha asked. ''Yes, it was.'' Judal replied.

''So, we're going to be in here for a while. Why not play a game?'' Sinbad asked. ''A game? Seriously? We're stuck in an foreign rollercoaster, and the first thing your mind goes to is a game?'' Sharrkan replied. ''Do you see anything else to do? We can't leave this thing, seeing we're indeed stuck. You don't expect us to just sit here and wait. God knows how long this will last. But we can take the time to discuss the basketball team for example.'' Sinbad said.

''What kind of game did you have in mind?'' Sharrkan asked, seeing Sinbad's point. ''How about I spy? We have an overview of the entire park, so that could be fun.'' Sinbad said. ''A park with things and people that move constantly, no thanks. Any other suggestions?'' he asked. ''Truth or dare?'' Sinbad opted. ''We can hardly perform any dares. That'd be the same as just talking.'' Sharrkan explained.

''Not here no. We can remember the dares, and do them later on.'' Sinbad said. ''Haven't we done plenty on this trip? What if a dare gets out of hand?'' Sharrkan asked. ''You're no fun anymore. The old you would have jumped on this chance.'' Sinbad pouted, as he watched the group break up. ''What are they doing?'' he asked himself. Sharrkan sighed, they should at least entertain themselves, right..?

''Probably seeing what they can do to help us. Let's play truth or dare, then, but we tell each other the challenge before we make a choice to be sure.'' Sharrkan said. ''Yaaay.'' Sinbad said, before instantly thinking of a truth and dare question. 'Alibaba and Ja'far were right, it's this easy to distract us.' Sharrkan thought. ''Oooh, I have something. So, ehrm, the truth involves a question about what happened at Ja'far's place when his ceiling collapsed, and the dare involves tickling Masrur.'' Sinbad said.

''That's easy, the dare, tickling Masrur. Knowing him, he won't even react.'' Sharrkan replied, before adding, ''My turn next right?'' he asked. 'I can ask him about Ja'far or make them go on a date. He'll be so proud of me.' Sharrkan figured, before deciding upon playing it more subtle. If he started out like that, then Sinbad would put two and two together, and realise what was going on.

''Sure, go ahead.'' Sinbad said, already thinking about his next question. ''Okay. So the dare is to go into a slow-ass boring ride today, and the truth is about why you and Ja'far occansionly pretend to be the king and his advisor.'' Sharrkan said. ''Truth, because I'll die in a boring ride. I thought this would be more spectacular.'' Sinbad said, before adding, ''We roleplay them, because, well, Ja'far loves history, and I'm the school king. And it started out as a study session, because I didnt grasp history through books, and we figured this would help. After that, it went better, and it was fun, so that's where the roleplay of history came from.'' Sinbad explained.

''Oh, I see. Good that it helped. Your turn.'' Sharrkan said. ''Okay, so truth is about what happened when you saved Ja'far when his ceiling collapsed, and the dare is about hugging Princi- no wait, Miss Pisti!'' Sinbad said. ''You want to know that badly?'' Sharrkan asked, and Sinbad nodded. ''Well, sucks to be you then, a hug for Miss Pisti it is. Perhaps I can fetch her in a good mood.'' Sharrkan said, sticking his tongue out to tease Sinbad.

''Maybe next time.'' Sinbad said, ''Your turn.'' ''Okay, so the dare is to hug Yunan, he'd love it. The truth, what made you fall in love with the person you like?'' Sharrkan asked. ''Shouldn't have told you that I liked someone. Oh well, this is a tough choice, because my answer could reveal whom I like, and I find Yunan really, really weird, so that would be one awkward hug. So, I'll take my chances, because, you're not that clever.'' ''Hey!'' Sharrkan objected, but Sinbad continued anyway.

''I like the person I like because, I think because of his eyes, and the way he makes me feel. He looks up to me, and that is something special, because, even though he is shorter, I look up to him. Does that satisfy your truth question?'' Sinbad asked with a red face. ''It's cool.'' Sharrkan said, Ja'far would be so happy to hear those words. If only it had been Ja'far here, instead of him. ''So, truth, what happened when you guarded Ja'far when his ceiling collapsed and the dare-'' Sharrkan groaned as Sinbad continued, wondering how the others were faring.

''One day, I ask for one day without them causing trouble.'' Pisti said, as Yunan had reached her and told what happened. ''They didn't cause anything today, it sorta just happened. The staff is working on it, Ja'far is checking on that situation, but it could last long enough for them to not make the meeting point on time. This time, it's not their fault, and yesterday nothing that spectacular happened.'' Yunan said. ''Ehrm, nothing special happened yesterday either, right? Monday was just an incidental mistake. I hope they are okay.'' Ugo said. ''Right. But I still have the feeling something is bound to happen today.'' Pisti said, grouching.

Ja'far entered the entrance of the rollercoaster, as he was instantly greeted by a co-worker. ''Hi, I'm sorry to say that this ride has stopped. You can't go in there.'' Ja'far nodded, ''I know. My friends are stuck in there, and I was wondering how the situation is being handled. We're here on a school trip, and my teacher has a very strict list of when we meet up. And more important, I'm concerned for their safety.'' Ja'far explained.

''Oh, I see. I can't promise you when, but they will come out of this save and alive. Currently, they are restarting the system and see where she gets stuck. After we have retrieved that information, we can automatically hoist them up, and then restart the attraction. We apoligize for this problem.'' the co-worker said. ''It's okay, I mean, it's troublesome for you as well.'' Ja'far said, before the lights suddenly switched off, and then on again. ''Ah, they are rebooting the system. If I'm correct, then your friends will get moving again soon.'' the co-worker said. ''That's great. I will wait for them at the exit.'' Ja'far said, bowing politely before heading towards the exit.

''So, the dare is to lick the foot of Judal, or tell the truth about what happened when you were protecting Ja'far when his cei- Whoa, hey, we're moving back!'' Sinbad yelped as the cart was being pulled back, slightly. 'Dodged a bullet right there.' Sharrkan figured, before the cart stopped moving, and then, proceeded to go to the loop, before rushing over the rest of the tracks.

''They are moving again.'' Hinahoho said, when Ja'far had reached them. ''Woohoo!'' he heard, before nodding. ''I can hear that. I hope that's all for today. For once, I'd like to enjoy a day without too much trouble.'' Ja'far said. ''Hey, they are moving again.'' they heard Yunan say, and turned to see him with the teachers. ''Gyaah, I came for nothing. You guys better make it towards the meeting point.'' Pisti said, before wanting to walk towards the other attractions.

''We should wait for them, we are still their guardians, and have the duty to see if they are alright.'' Ugo told her. ''Ugh, fine. But we're going on this ride next.'' she said. ''We'll see about it.'' he replied, and soon enough, Sinbad and Sharrkan were on the ground again, save and well. ''Oh, thank god.'' Ja'far heaved as they were smiling. ''Only you two, told you something would happen.'' Judal greeted them.

''Oh, no worries here, right Sharrkan?'' Sinbad laughed. ''Yeah, yeah, for next minutes pretend we've gone insane.'' Sharrkan said, before turning to miss Pisti, and hugging her. ''Hold on, what's going on?'' she screeched, as he let go and turned to Masrur. ''Don't hurt me!'' he squeeked as he started tickling the giant. ''What happened up there?'' Ja'far asked Sinbad, who just shrugged. ''We were having fun, speaking of which-'' he nuzzled Judal's hair. ''It was a dare.'' he said, before Judal could react.

''Oh, am I next?'' Yunan asked. ''No one is next! None of this is going to happen anymore. Now get it over with, and can we please, please, just continue?'' Ja'far asked. He stomped off, before he gained a reply, and Yunan followed him. ''Let him be, it's a bit warm, and he was really worried.'' Hinahoho told everyone else. ''Who cares about that? You promised me something.'' Pisti told Ugo, before running off towards the giantic rollercoaster.

''She's going to get me killed one of these days.'' Principal Ugo sighed, before following her. ''Not that they get to use it. He's too big, and she's probably too small.'' Judal said, pushing Sinbad off him. Soon enough, they did return, with one pouting Pisti and a relieved Principal Ugo. ''They didn't let you in, did they?'' Hinahoho asked, and Pisti shook her head. ''Called it.'' Judal smirked, as the teachers wandered off.

''Ja'far, Ja'far, wait up.'' Yunan finally catched up with the silverette. ''Oh, Yunan... the rest is still there, aren't they?'' Ja'far asked. ''Yeah, they are. Is yesterday still bothering you that much? I mean, I was worried as well for their well being today, but your outburst suggests more is going on.'' Yunan said. ''That's an understatement. There is too much going on, and I don't even know or understand half of it. I talked it over, but I still don't have any real answers. And if Sin and Sharrkan had been in the loop, and had fallen... I don't want to think about it. All I want is one day to relax, is that so much to ask?'' Ja'far asked.

''It's not that much too ask, sweetie.'' Yunan said. ''I told you to stop calling me that.'' Ja'far said. ''I know, and I'm still pondering on a good nickname for you. The past days have been stressfull for you, but we didn't plan on what just happened. Both of them are that important to you, aren't they?'' Yunan asked. Ja'far nodded, ''Yes, they are. No matter how idiotic their behavior is, or the fact that they continue to be idiots, doing some idle dares after being in danger, I love them.'' Ja'far explained.

''Love is a strong word, you know. Oh well, maybe nothing else will happen today. But, you'll get your day of peace, I promise you that. Allow us to take care instead, we are with an entire group, and we'll make sure nothing happens again. So, smile and enjoy yourself, you already work hard enough.'' Yunan told him. ''I would love too, but what if...'' Yunan got closer, too close for Ja'far's liking. ''Ja'far, I-'' before he could continue, Sharrkan had reached them.

''Ja'far, there you are!'' he yelled, and Ja'far sighed as Yunan took his distance. ''Everything alright here?'' he asked. ''Ehr, Yun-'' ''We're fine. I'll lead the others towards the next thing, probably the next ride. Meet you there.'' he said, before skipping off. ''Are you okay? He seemed really close, I thought you were crying. Not that you would cry, but-'' Ja'far interupted Sharrkan by hugging the taller silverette.

''I'm so glad you are save.'' he said. Sharrkan blushed, before putting his arm on Ja'far back, rubbing it softly. ''We were fine, really. I'm sorry that we scared you. If it helps, we had fun playing truth and dare. You don't want to hear that maybe, but Sinbad really, really loves you. He didn't say your name, neccaserily, but it was clear how he felt for you. And the wuss never once picked dare, continuing to do truth questions. So it was easy to ask things for you. And he asked about what happened when your ceiling collapsed, so he's really concerned. Tell him that after you started to go out with him.'' Sharrkan whispered.

''Oh, I see. Good to know, but for now, I glad that the two persons I like made it out. That's all I can care for now.'' Ja'far said. ''You are probably the harshest boyfriend ever.'' Sharrkan retorted. And before Ja'far could even voice any concerns regarding that matter, Sharrkan added, ''That good, because god knows what happens if you don't keep Sinbad in control, and now you are just his best friend. That's going to improve so much when you two start going out already.''

''Sin keeps me in check as well.'' Ja'far said. ''Fortunately, or we'd be doomed. Let's get going, the others are probably waiting for us, and wondering where we are.'' Sharrkan said. ''Sure thing. Did you do your dares already, or should I be worried for more?'' Ja'far asked, as they headed towards the rest. ''I've some to finish, but nothing to troublesome, not like I mind doing dares.'' Sharrkan said, and Ja'far nodded softly, as they reached the others.

'Actually, I don't want to do all of them..' Sharrkan thought as he thought back to a few more dares he had taken to refrain from telling Sinbad what had occured that one day. Tickling Masrur and hugging Pisti had been the start, and he wasn't exaturating. Sinbad just knew what dares to give to humiliate him, or, at least, get him embarresed. Feeding Masrur a fish, getting a piggy back ride from Hinahoho, wearing Yunan's sweater, all of that was fine. He looked over at Ja'far, who was chatting with Sinbad.

'All the other dares are fine, I just don't want to that one.' he thought. ''Let's get moving, we can do some more rides before we have to meet up.'' Hinahoho said, making the group nod. They were here for fun, and fun they'd get. The rest of the day went quite well, the weather remained sunny, they made their appointments with miss Pisti and Principal Ugo each and every time, without too much trouble.

''Good, last ride, what should we do?'' Sinbad asked the group as they had time for one more thing before they headed back to the bus. Ja'far wasn't sure why but Sin carried a rather mischievous grin on his face. ''Ooh, I know. Sharrkan still needs to do his last dare. Why not head there.'' he emphasized the there and Ja'far could only wonder what he meant. ''He performed the other dares already, shoulnd't you cut him some slack and just skip this one, so we can do one last thing that we all enjoy?'' Hinahoho asked him, seeing the grim expression on Sharrkan's face.

''Or, we trade. Sinbad, you do the dare and I answer the truth that you really want to know when we're back at the inn.'' Sharrkan said. 'Is it really that bad?' the others wondered, also slightly wondering how to prepare from the insanity only the school king could cause. ''Sure.'' Sinbad said, way too eager, more then happy to comply. He took Ja'far's arm as he said, ''To the love tunnel!'' and then proceeded to drag the confused silverette along.

''Do I even want to know?'' Hinahoho asked, as the rest gave him a look. ''Maybe you do, maybe you don't. You should have been there when we made the dares.'' Sharrkan replied. ''I wasn't allowed to go in the rollercoaster.'' Hinahoho reminded him, before shrugging, ''You should tag along too.'' Before Sharrkan could protest, Hinahoho and Masrur had shared a look and the red-headed fanalis dragged Sharrkan along. ''Seeing how the entire group is going, why not us as well?'' Yunan asked Judal, who gave him a stern look. ''Oh well, wait for me.'' Yunan shouted before running after the others. ''This...This going to be a disaster, isn't it?'' Spartos asked nervously. ''I'm sure one can't do much harm in the love boat. Right?'' Hinahoho wondered.

''Sin, what the hell?'' Ja'far asked as Sinbad nearly threw him in the love boat before hopping in himself. For some odd reason, the boat had four seats, probably used a lot for double dates. ''I dared Sharrkan to go in here with you, so you could have an easy ride. I know you favour those over wild attractions, but he's too chicken, so now you are here with me. Not that I mind, I actually prefer to go with you.'' Sinbad said with faint blush on his cheeks.

''Really?'' Ja'far asked, silently thanking Sharrkan for swapping places with Sinbad. Not for too long, for Masrur randomly threw Sharrkan in the boat, and Yunan hopped in himself, and then the ride took off. Sinbad twitched a few times, as his eyes were widened with both amusement and surprise. ''You aren't here to take back what you said, are you? I'm doing the dare, so you tell the truth, that was the deal.'' Sinbad said.

''Believe me, I'm not here because I wanted too.'' ''I am.'' Yunan said. ''Well, we don't want you here.'' both Sharrkan and Sinbad told him. Ja'far sighed, so much for a romantic ride, though he didn't mind, as he found out he liked listening to Sinbad and Sharrkan as they teased Yunan about his presence. 'I don't mind this at all. Having Sharrkan around somehow feels nice. Today was a good day.' Ja'far thought. The boat ride was a bit over the top, with the romantic music playing in the background, and the pink/red hearts everywhere.

'This... is kinda romantic. Too bad the others are here. Wait, no, too bad Sinbad and Ja'far can't be alone.' Sharrkan thought. They enjoyed the ride, making some jokes, just talking, and somehow, Ja'far couldn't hold back a smile. 'A week from now, I'll be dating Sin.' He was certain of it. And he wasn't alone, as Sharrkan looked at the smiling Ja'far. In a week from now, he'll be with Sinbad. I need to take my distance.'

After the ride was over with, they met with the others again, before returning to the bus. The ride back was a calm one, as most of them were tired from the entire day. Pisti was gently snoring, as she rested her head against the window. Sharrkan smiled to himself as his group was dozing off as well. Ja'far's head was rested against Sinbad's shoulder, and Sharrkan sighed to himself. Ja'far was so sure of it, in a week he would lose the petite silverette to the school king. And it stung, but it was for the best.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one:**

**The dance (last day at camp)**

When they were back at the inn, Spartos' brother, Mistoras, worked a shift behind the bar, serving the students as they bought their drinks and lounged in the lobby. ''Was it fun?'' he asked, as his brother got a drink. ''It was a lot of fun, nii-san! Though I was with a group of troublemakers, but I managed just fine. Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?'' Spartos asked.

''Nope. Your teachers and the inn-staff arranged a surprise for dinner, top secret. Even I don't know what they arranged. You didn't hear this from me.'' he said. Spartos held his finger against his lips, silently promising he wouldn't tell. Mistoras offered him a grin, as Spartos smiled, drank his tea, and headed over to his friends. He told Mistoras he would see him later.

But soon enough, Mistoras was distracted as a certain silverette took a seat at the bar, with a taller red-head. Oh, how he longed to bid him welcome by simply stating, welcome back gorgeous. He would certainly be flustered, probably stammer. But that could cause trouble, so he decided against it. ''How was your day?'' he asked instead. ''Great, we had a lot of fun. Could we order something to drink?'' Ja'far asked.

''Yeah, of course. Tea, I guess? And what can I get you?'' he asked Masrur. ''Ice-tea.'' Masrur said. ''Coming right up. So, did you get in the infamous love-boat? A lot of people that attended the park confessed there, you know. Seeing your little situation...'' Mistoras smiled, as Masrur quirked his eyebrow. 'How much did this guy know?' he wondered. Ja'far at the other hand blushed, before saying, ''I went in it. It was, fluffy... I guess. Nothing special happened though.'' he rambled rapidly.

Mistoras smiled, this guy was just so adorable. ''Nothing happened, too bad. A chance lost on their side.'' he said, serving both the cold and warm tea. ''Here you go. I would give you a snack, but we'll be getting an announcement about dinner soon, so no spoiling that.'' Mistoras added. ''What are we going to eat?'' Ja'far asked, happy to chance the subject. ''Honestly, it's a surprise.'' Mistoras said, before attending to some other guests, ready to take their orders.

Masrur gave Ja'far a look, as the petite silverette took a sip. ''What?'' he asked, when he noticed Masrur's look. Masrur signalled to the bartender. ''Oh, Spartos' brother. Nice, isn't he?'' Ja'far said sheepishly. Masrur gave him a slightly different look. ''Oh, that... he knows a thing or two... or more'' he added that last part a bit more quietly. ''Can't we talk about something else, I'm done with that for now. I don't want to think about it anymore, at least not until next week, when I actually... you know... confess.'' he nearly whispered the last part, knewing Masrur would hear it anyway.

'Confess?' Masrur wondered. Ja'far couldn't confess to Sinbad yet, Sharrkan was... Sharrkan was still... but Ja'far waited for so long, why should he interfere? Masrur was so glad he didn't have anything to do with love, because man, it sure was complex. ''Students of Sindria high, if I may have your attention for a moment.'' the owner of the Inn said, making the students turn to him, as they quickly quieted down.

''Some of you may have come to realise that the kitchen staff isn't currently cooking. This is due to our annual outing, and because we value you as the lovely company you are, your principal and I, have decided to bring you along for dinner at a famous restaurant, which is known for it's spectacular venue and show. From there on, you'll head back to school. Please remember to pack your stuff, and check-out, the inn is closed for the time being, so don't forget any of your belongings. We thank you for your patronage and hope you've enjoyed your stay.'' the inn owner told them.

Mistoras smirked, no wonder his boss had only allowed the students of Sindria high to stay over, he should've known. Rumours broke lose as the students started talking about the event, and what a honour it was to join the company on their outing. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' Pisti whispered to Ugo. ''It was a surprise, and you have earned such a treatment for going on this trip, and arranging the field-days.'' Ugo whispered back.

Pisti nearly squeled, before taking the attention of the students as she shouted, ''Okay, listen up!'' 'Now what?' most of them wondered, instantly listening to the petite teacher. ''You heard the man, we've got some time to spare, as the inn-workers will prepare themselves as well. Please return to your room, gather your stuff, and make sure you check out within, let's say, half an hour. No, wait, seeing it's you guys, an hour, but try to do it faster, so the staff can get ready too.'' she said while eying the group of Sinbad.

''Okay, go ahead.'' she added, and the students headed towards their rooms. ''This is insanity. Do they not realise how much it costs to take us all with them?'' Ja'far asked, and Masrur nodded. ''It's an arrangement. We go there for our outing, and get to bring along some guests. In return, we allow some guests of theirs to stay for free at the inn, as an extra bonus for them. Good PR, I guess. Seeing you are students, and they probably have a lot of food that might be close to due date, it could have something to do with that. '' Mistoras explained in a hushed voice.

''I see. Still sounds silly, but at least somewhat of an excuse. Better gather our stuff, and check out.'' said Ja'far as he finished his tea, and fished for his wallet. ''It's okay. Just go already, and pack your stuff. I have to lock up.'' Mistoras said, before cleaning some dirty glasses. Ja'far twitched a few times, but shrugged. There was no talking to this guy, and Masrur got up too, each of them headed to their own rooms.

When Ja'far opened the door, a pillow almost landed on his face. Fortunately, his reflexes were rather good. ''What in the world, PUT DOWN THOSE PILLOWS INMIDDIATELY!'' he shouted, making Sharrkan and Sinbad stop, Judal looked up lazily, as Yunan just continued reading. There were still some feathers flying around. ''Okay,'' Ja'far closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and then proceeded to take a deep breath, ''Explain this.''

''Sharrkan and I were fighting with pillows because-'' ''Seeing it was the last day we started-'' both Sharrkan and Sinbad started at the same time. ''Not at the same time, learn some manners. Okay, Judal, you've got some common sense. What happened?'' Ja'far asked. ''Doofus and king over here wanted to be stupid for one last time, and so they wacked each other with pillows, for, and I quote 'Fun'.'' Judal said.

''Right. Should have seen you two drawing that conclusion after that announcement. Normal people would start packing, but no, our geniusses don't.'' Ja'far said, clenching the pillow. ''You want to join in?'' Sinbad asked, innocently. ''Oh, I will participate.'' Ja'far said, walking closer. A sly smile appeared on his face, making Sinbad smile, and Sharrkan look worried. ''Ehr, Sinbad, I don't think-''

Ja'far wacked their heads, particulary hard, before saying, ''Now get to packing!'' ''Yes Sir!'' both Sinbad and Sharrkan said, before gathering their stuff. ''Out of all idiots.'' Ja'far muttered, unaware that Judal was thinking the same thing. ''If you don't mind, I gathered some of your belongings already. Mine were as good as packed, so I figured I had to do something.'' Yunan told Ja'far.

Ja'far eyed his bed, his clothing was neatly folded, his bag ready to be packed and all of his belongings were stacked. ''That's kind.'' 'Of creepy.' he added in his mind. Yunan offered him a warm smile, ''You're welcome. It was no problem. If you go and check out, I can pack them if you want.'' Yunan offered. Judal gave him a weird look, and Sharrkan and Sinbad were occupied with throwing stuff in their bags without bothering to do it neatly.

''Ah, no thanks. Couldn't ask that from you, and we have a full hour. I mean, it's okay, really.'' Ja'far told him. Yunan shrugged, before saying, ''Then I'm going to see how some friends are doing. Maybe I can help them. I'll be back pretty soon.'' Yunan said, before skipping off. ''Creep.'' Judal said, as he resumed reading a book while Yunan skipped off, but the taller teen pretended to not hear him.

''Well, seeing as we're almost done, I'm gonna go ahead, and check out, so we beat the rush. I'll be right back. Behave yourselves.'' Ja'far said, before heading towards the reception. And surely enough, in an hour, every student was checked out, and gathered at the front of the building. The staff was gathering their stuff, and the manager was instructing the busdrivers.

''Why do you have a feather in your hair, milord?'' Yamuraiha asked, as she plucked out a soft feather from Sinbad's hair. ''Well, last pillow fight you see, haha. Ja'far won that one, though.'' the king replied. Both Hinahoho and Masrur gave Ja'far a look. ''Don't bother asking, you really don't want to know.'' the silverette said. Soon enough, they were on their way towards the restaurant.

It was a lovely place, really. It was a bit too fancy. The restaurant was in a huge building. Several tables were prepared. Other then that, the place was deserted. ''Oh, welcome!'' some tall red-head greeted them, before talking to the manager of the inn. Some waiters and waitresses brought the students or inn-workers to their assigned tables. ''May I take you to your table?'' Ja'far heard someone ask, before he turned to see who asked the question.

''Hey, it's you!'' Sharrkan said. ''Hakaryuu, how are you doing this!?'' Ja'far yelled. ''No way, what a coincidence. I'm working my shift at our best restaurant for tonight, saw your names on the guest list before, but I was sure that couldn't be you two. How are you? Third date, I guess?'' he asked. Sharrkan nearly choked on his breath, Hinahoho stiffled a laughter, and Ja'far had the decency to look embarressed. ''We aren't dating...'' he explained to Hakaryuu, who blushed. ''Oh, sorry.'' he gasped, clasping his hand before his mouth. Yamuraiha couldn't help but laugh. ''Those two, dating? That is hilarious. That would happen, in like, never.'' she said. ''Yeah, never...'' Sharrkan replied. ''Okay, we're getting off-topic. Ehrm, tables?'' Ja'far asked.

''Right, tables! I've got two tables set, each for five persons. Ehrm, I got one for Yamuraiha, Masrur, Sharrkan, Yunan and Judal. Then one for Hinahoho, Spartos, Sinbad, Ja'far and Mistoras.'' Hakaryuu readed the names on the list for table 30, and 31. ''Great, all of my royal staff that's gathered right here. Lead the way.'' Sinbad said, enthousiastically. Hakaryuu gave him a questionable look. ''Don't try to understand. Please show us our tables.'' Ja'far said.

Soon enough, everyone was seated, and chatting with each other, as dinner was being prepared. ''So, how does this usually work?'' Ja'far asked Mistoras, figuring he had more experience with this. ''Usually, the manager does the talk, saying how he appriciated your stay, and our hard work, long talk. Then we get around five courses, an appetizer, the second appetizer, main course, and two seperate deserts. And then we usually dance, which lasts until around midnight. You head back home with the bus, we head back towards the inn.'' Mistoras explained.

''Oh, sounds good.'' Ja'far nodded, and Mistoras smiled, before he leaned in, ''Between you and me, this is my last time, so I'm really glad it's with you guys.'' ''Last time?'' Ja'far asked, but before Mistoras could answer, the manager of the inn asked everyone's attention. ''As usually, we're gathered here for our yearly outing. It's has been a great year, thanks to your input. We consider ourselves very lucky with such loyal employees, and it's with a sad heart that one of them shall leave us after tonight.'' he stated, before signalling to Mistoras, who raised his glass.

''We thank you for your time and service and wish you luck with your further endeavours. As for our guests,'' he turned to the principle and then faced most of the students, ''We thank you for choosing the Balbadd inn as your stay. You have truely been a delight, and we hope to see you in the future, when you have another camp, or when you are travelling. Without further ado, because I know you're not here to listen to my speeches, please enjoy the food, and have a terrific evening.'' The manager toasted, as everyone clapped. After that everyone started chatting.

''You're leaving the inn?'' Spartos asked, and Mistoras nodded. ''So, you've finished your studies and found a job, then?'' Ja'far asked. ''Sure have. I look forward to my new career. I can start next week, already.'' Mistoras explained. ''You mean you're graduating, that's amazing, Nii-san!'' Spartos said, and Ja'far was amused. Whomever would end up with Mistoras as a teacher would be very lucky.

''What have you majored in?'' Ja'far asked. ''One would think history, but no, I've finished home ec, and homeroom teacher, because that's what the applied job asked for.'' Mistoras said. ''I'm sorry, but what did you study?'' Sinbad asked. ''I want to become a teacher.'' Mistoras said. ''Man, I thought you were cool, but thats a letdown.'' Sinbad said. ''Nii-san is very cool.'' Spartos defended, and Ja'far whacked Sinbad's head. ''That's impolite, Sin.'' he scolded.

''Ouch, but it's true. He seems so cool, and he had so much knowledge about history. And to become a teacher, what if you end up in a place such as our high school? That'd be a waste.'' Sinbad said. ''He never learns...'' Hinahoho shook his head, but Mistoras seemed amused. ''What are your life goals?'' he asked Sinbad, making the others stare. ''My lifegoals? To be there for those who are in need. I guess I'd be fit for a king, but it doesn't work like that anymore. Maybe I'd want to become a professional basketballer...'' Sinbad wondered.

''You've got the time to think. My goal is to teach my knowledge to those who want to learn, and to settle down eventually with someone I hold dear. Pretty dull maybe, but it's the vision I have, and the goal that I must reach.'' Mistoras said. ''Oh, wow. I respect that. Sorry for my reaction.'' Sinbad said. 'He's so much more than just a good teacher.' Ja'far thought. ''So, is there someone you hold dear?'' Hinahoho asked.

Mistoras quickly casted his eyes to Ja'far before smiling. ''Yeah, there is. But I haven't confessed yet. I'm waiting for the right moment.'' he said. 'Oh, sounds like my situation.' Ja'far thought, before Hakaryuu disturbed them. ''Ah, your appetizers.'' he said, as he served the dishes. He quickly placed them on the table, before heading over to the next, where Yamuraiha was chattering with Yunan about his hair, and Sharrkan kept glancing over to the next table.

'He looks like he belongs... like Yamu said, the idea of us is ridiculous. Why can't I turn these feelings off?' he sighed deeply, as Hakaryuu offered the appetizers. ''Ah, Sir Sharrkan, are you okay?'' Hakaryuu asked, as he placed the plate in front of the silverette. ''He calls you Sir, that's adorable.'' Yamuraiha laughed. ''It's nothing.'' Sharrkan said, ignoring the busty lady alike creature (his words, not mine!) ((She doesn't mean the beta reader))

Hakaryuu nodded, before bowing, ''I must apoligize for my words before, I really thought you two were right for eachother. I'm sorry if I have embarressed you.'' he offered. ''It's was a mistake, that's all. We were chapperoning the others on their dates, so I see where you are coming from.'' Sharrkan said, and Hakaryuu smiled. ''Good, then please enjoy your appetizer.'' he said, before heading towards the kitchen.

''So, ehrm, sorry for asking, but why did he get the idea of you becoming something with Ja'far. I always thought he had a thing for our school king, or didn't really do love.'' Yamuraiha said, scooping up a bit of her soup, before taking a sip. ''We have gone to a few restaurants, one time for studying, one time to accompany my brother on his date, and I don't even remember why we went the third time..'' Sharrkan said. ''You two did grow closer, it's still a weird thought. But how adorable, Alibaba has a girlfriend! Tell me more.'' she squeeled.

Randomly, back at home, Alibaba sneezed, as he was working on his homewo- oh, who was he kidding? His big surprise date for Morgianna! ''Musn't get a cold.'' he told himself, before heading to the kitchen for a big cup of tea. To surprise Morgianna, and recieve a kiss as a reward, oh, he nearly couldn't wait!

''So, tell us more. I have a beloved at home too, she's my wife, and she makes my day. Once you've confessed, you'll continue to fall deeper each and everyday, I can assure you that.'' Hinahoho said, before eyeing the other table. ''I see it happen daily, and keeping it in sure makes a mess.'' he added. ''A wife?'' Spartos asked, and Hinahoho grinned. ''That seems a bit early.'' Mistoras said.

''He calls her his wife, and she calls him her husband. They aren't married yet.'' Ja'far said. ''Married life, torture if you ask me.'' Sinbad said. ''How do you know?'' Ja'far asked. ''Seems like the worst, being stuck to someone else for the rest of your life. A man should be free, and be able to explore the world. When you're old, you have more time anyway. Then again, taking care of someone who you hold dear, is admirable. Maybe I find someone one day who'll rob my heart. For now, you're stuck with me, Ja'far.'' Sinbad laughed, as he pulled Ja'far closer, and ruffled trough his hair.

Ja'far blushed, he didn't mind the idea of being together with Sin forever, but whether a piece of jewelry or not connected them, he wasn't sure what to think of that. Relationships didn't exactly needed an object to show that you belong to eachother, right? ''You'll look back on those words one day.'' Mistoras said, before taking a sip. ''So, other subject?'' Spartos of all people asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

''I heard you play basketball. Is the team still as horrible as back in those days?'' Mistoras asked. ''Horrible? We're better then ever, we're unbeatable!'' Sinbad boasted. ''The top notch, best of the best.'' Hinahoho added. ''They are really good, nii-san.'' Spartos said. They talked some more about sports, school and other subjects, while the courses kept coming. As Mistoras had said, and Ja'far had expected, the food was really good.

Soon enough, the dinner was over and some of the inn-workers helped the staff of the hotel to shove apart the tables. ''Please enjoy the music, and we'll see you next year.'' the hotel owner said, before resuming his job. The music started playing. At first, it was awkward, as everyone just kept talking, but eventually some inn-workers started to dance, and some students got the hang of it as well. After all, this was supposed to be a huge party.

Soon enough, everyone found themselves enjoying the party, whether they were just chatting or slightly swaying to the music or full on dancing. ''Psst, Ja'far, come over here.'' Sharrkan pulled the tinier silverette closer to him, before leaning over and whispered, ''You should dance with Sinbad. Flirt a little, and get closer to him. You're getting too chummy with that Mistoras, he's too boring.''

''And you are too rude. He's really nice, you know. But, do you really think Sinbad minds?'' Ja'far asked. ''I know I do.'' Sharrkan muttered under his breath. ''Sorry, could you repeat that?'' Ja'far cocked his head. ''I thinks he minds only a little.'' Sharrkan blushed a bit as he said this. ''Oh, then it's good you said something. You're such a good coach.'' Ja'far said.

''I'm the best.'' Sharrkan pretended to boast, but he felt like the worst. 'If only...' he thought but shook that off. ''Go on and ask him.'' he urged. ''What, you mean, right now? In front of all the students?'' Ja'far asked, and Sharrkan nodded. ''That seems embarassing. I'm not sure...'' but before Ja'far could struggle more, Sharrkan already pushed him towards the school-king.

''Our beloved Ja'far has something he'd like to ask you.'' he told the school king. ''Oh?'' Sinbad's eyebrows were raised, as he gave the silverette a look. ''Something the matter?'' he asked, and Ja'far shook his head, before giving Sharrkan a look. 'Do I really have too?' Sharrkan offered him an affirmative nod.

''Uhm... do you mind if we were to dance?'' Ja'far asked, and a surprised look appeared on Sinbad's face, before he turned red. ''I wouldn't mind, but I can't dance, my leg you know... and I don't think-'' he didn't have the nerve to say that he figured Sharrkan would really mind. He knew they said that nothing was going on, but still, it seemed something was up, and he didn't want to hurt their feelings.

''Eh, it's okay, if you don't want too. I don't even dance that well.'' Ja'far said. ''I'm fairly certain you can dance. Why don't you dance with Sharrkan?'' Sinbad asked. Of course, this was the exact opposite of what Sharrkan wanted to achieve. ''I'm sure you can sway a little. You've ran up the stairs at the start of this camp.'' Sharrkan argued. ''Yeah, not my brightest idea...'' Sinbad grinned sheepishly.

''It's really not that important.'' Ja'far said, but the two idiots were already bickering about who should dance. 'Honestly, they are so immature.' Ja'far thought, but then a hand tapped his shoulder. He looked to up to see Mistoras bowing, ''Would you mind dancing with me? Seeing that your friends are... occupied.'' he said.

''I don't see why not.'' Ja'far shrugged, Mistoras seemed like a good friend. Someone you could trust as an ally, and at least someone who wasn't so complex as his friends. ''Great.'' Mistoras said, as he took Ja'far's hand, and started twirling him teasingly, before they simply swayed to the music. ''Look what you've done. Now he's dancing with... That!'' Sharrkan yelled, and Sinbad shrugged, growing tired of arguing, so he decided to let that go for the time being.

''It's the last time we're seeing him anyway.'' he said, before focusing on something else. Sharrkan grumbled something, and basically, that's how the night lasted until the students went home.


End file.
